


Beyond Friendship: Be Who You Are

by LordYouko



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Drama/Romance, High School, Inucest, M/M, Past Abuse, S&M, Yaoi, sess/inu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:50:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 49,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7926625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordYouko/pseuds/LordYouko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inuyasha is a new transfer student in the human-youkai highschool. For the first time in his life, he finds a group of accepting friends but Inuyasha has a secret and he cannot afford to let anyone find out. And it seems Sesshoumaru, will be his undoing…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Day And THAT Guy

**_Story – Beyond Friendship: Be Who You Are_ **

****

_Summary: Inuyasha is a new transfer student in the human-youkai highschool. For the first time in his life, he finds a group of accepting friends but Inuyasha has a secret and he cannot afford to let anyone find out. And it seems Sesshoumaru, with his knowing eyes, will be his undoing…_

 

**Chapter 1 – First Day and _That_ Guy**

Inuyasha sighed as he made his way through the throng of students into the high-school hallway. Triangular ears flickered irritably as derisive whispers flooded the air from snickering demons.

 

It was surely the height of having the crappiest luck ever to be the only half-demon enrolled in an all-youkai high school. The stuck up, snotty full demon brats were obviously going to treat him like crap; he had expected that. But that did not make this experience any more pleasant.

 

“Hey half-breed,” someone taunted as he inevitable against someone in the crowd, “Watch where you’re going. Or can’t you even see a person 2 feet from you?”

 

“I’m not blind!” snarled Inuyasha as he slung his bag on his back and walked away. “Asshole,” he muttered.

 

“Yeah, no kidding.”

 

Inuyasha turned with a frown to see that a guy had fallen into step with him...a _human_. Yes, there were humans in this school but Inuyasha had not considered that important. Between ostracism in both youkai and human circles, it had never actually occurred to Inuyasha to even consider interacting with humans- it was just one of the things that just did not happen- like a wolf befriending a deer.

 

“I’m Miroku,’ the human grinned, seeming quite at ease with the hanyou, apparently not at all concerned that the latter could finish him in one swipe. “You must be the famous Inuyasha.”

 

“Hi,” Inuyasha said shortly, not slowing down. What was wrong with this guy? What kind of a human approached a hanyou with such familiarity?

 

“It’s ok, you know,” Miroku told him, ignoring his brusque response. “I know how hanyou are treated here. You can hang out with us.”

 

“Thanks but no thanks,” Inuyasha scowled. “I don’t need your charity. I know humans don’t welcome hanyou any more than youkai do.”

 

Even in the 21st century, the attitude towards hanyou had barely changed even in big cities, like the one Inuyasha had come from. This small town was obviously nothing better. It was very surprising that one of the so called best, elite schools was in this small, quiet town.

 

“Well what’s the matter with you then?” Inuyasha asked rather rudely. “You have a deathwish or somethin’?”

 

“No,” Miroku said. “Some of us just know that not all hanyou and youkai are monsters just as not all humans are the opposite.”

 

Inuyasha looked at his eyes searchingly and found him quite sincere. When he remained silent, Miroku continued, “I’ll give you a tour of the place if you want.”

 

“Thanks,” Inuyasha muttered and then left before Miroku could reply.

 

 

It turned out, Miroku was not bluffing. Next day, Inuyasha was greeted warmly by an admittedly odd bunch of humans. There was Miroku and some other guy Inuyasha didn’t know and there were three girls. Inuyasha had awkwardly and rather brusquely introduced himself to them but they did not seem to have minded. A loner by nature, the rough hanyou found a strange sort of comfort with the humans.

 

 _I’ll have to be careful not to get too close to them_ , thought Inuyasha. _If they find out…_ but he was really not worried on that front. Inuyasha had had a lot of practice hiding things and usually, his rough, crude exterior was enough to keep everyone away but he had to admit to himself that he was tired of being all alone.

 

So, Inuyasha got to know the others bit by bit and in the break, it seemed only natural that he headed to their table for lunch. While eating, Miroku and the others told him about some of the people in the school and in their classes.

 

“Who’re they?” Inuyasha asked nodding towards the table in one corner of the cafeteria.

 

Despite the crowded, messy seating arrangements in the rest of the room, that one table sat apart from the rest, a comfortable distance away from the crowd. Students cast longing and envious glances there from time to time, as subtly as possible. The inhabitants of the table hardly seemed bothered.

 

There were three guys and two girls there – all of them obviously powerful youkai. The first guy had an arrogant grin on his face, lounging easily in his chair and gazing lazily at the occupants of the room. He had a gorgeous tanned body, sparkling blue eyes and long hair tied up high in a pony tail. Even his school uniform seemed to be made out of a different material as compared to other normal students and his watch was obviously of the most expensive brand. He turned slightly and Inuyasha saw that he had a piercing in one ear. On anyone else, the ensemble would have looked gaudy and weird but it made him look sexy.

 

He said something to his silver-haired companion in low tones. The other youkai showed no more emotion than a slight glint in his eyes yet the third guy – a short, stock boy with large, cunning eyes, green skin and a frog-like hand – burst into loud, cackling laughter. The other looked at him in amusement yet he did not seem to realize that they were entertaining themselves at his expense. A moment later, the guy with silver hair like Inuyasha’s said something to the green boy. The latter jumped to his feet and bowing a little, hastened towards the coke counter.

 

Inuyasha turned back to Miroku and the others, waiting for them to answer his question. Miroku pulled him close and whispered very softly in his ears.

 

“Stay away from them, Inuyasha. They’re the most powerful youkai in this place.”

 

When Inuyasha gave him a skeptical look, he continued; “The guy with the pony-tail is the wolf-demon Kouga, son of a stinking rich noble; the light blue haired girls and the red haired girl are cat demons – they were princesses of a distant land but rumor has it that their father died and they were taken in by Sesshoumaru’s father.

 

“Sesshoumaru?” Inuyasha asked.

 

“He’s the one with the silver hair.”

 

Inuyasha glanced at him and found he could not look away. There was something about that guy; from his perfect, but relaxed posture to his inscrutable golden eyes …he seemed to be perfection made flesh – angelic. Inuyasha tried to focus on his youki. He could feel youki from the various demons in the room crackling and sparkling and flickering but his youki seemed the most stable, unreadable.

 

The plump green boy returned with a coke and handed it reverentially to the guy called Sesshoumaru who took it without a word, but the other guy did not seem to be expecting any sort of thanks. As he brought the cool drink gracefully to his lips, Inuyasha stared, mouth dry. His fingers clutched the edge of his table.

 

 _Oh god no…_ he thought, mind going into the familiar, hazy state. _No, no, no…not now please…_

 

Miroku looked at him in concern as Inuyasha turned pale.

 

“Inuyasha? Inuyasha! Are you ok? Hey!”

 

Inuyasha rapidly blinked his eyes and forcible looked away from the silver-haired male.

 

“Hmm?” he asked, not entirely back to himself yet.

 

Miroku snapped his fingers in front of his face. “What happened? You almost fainted there.”

 

Inuyasha looked down miserably. _If only that was it…_

“N-no I’m fine,” he assured them quickly. “Who’s the green joker with the guy?” he smirked, changing the topic and trying to inject his usual confidence in his voice.

 

Miroku gave Inuyasha one more careful look before turning to look at the man Inuyasha pointed out.

 

“That’s Jaken,” Miroku told him. “He’s Sesshoumaru’s bitch.”

 

Inuyasha’s head snapped to Miroku, eyes wide. Miroku laughed.

 

“Not like that, baka. He’s…more or less Sesshoumaru’s servant, the way he follows him around and does everything the guy says.”

 

Even as they watched, Jaken shifted to the edge of his seat, moving to get up, and whispered something to Sesshoumaru, one hand on his bag. Sesshoumaru shook his head slightly without looking at him and Jaken settled down in his chair, looking rather petulant, but not arguing any further.

 

“I bet he wouldn’t even go to the loo if Sesshoumaru didn’t give him permission first.”

 

Kagome and the others laughed at this and Inuyasha joined in but his attention was somewhere else. He had to know more about this guy.

 

“So all of them are some rich royal brats,” Inuyasha summarized after the laughter had died down. “You didn’t tell me about the silver-haired guy. Who’s he?”

 

Miroku looked at him blankly. “I told you. That’s Sesshoumaru.”

 

Inuyasha waited for him to elaborate but everyone was looking at him expectantly.

 

“What?” he asked finally.

 

 “That’s _Sesshoumaru_.” Miroku told him again, as if that explained everything.

 

Inuyasha frowned. “Who’s Sesshoumaru?”

 

All of them stared at him in shock. “That is _the_ Sesshoumaru,” Kagome informed him. “As in, Lord Sesshoumaru, future ruler of this _country_.”

 

Inuyasha looked at her as if she were retarded. “Umm…Kagome, no offence but are you ok? Future ruler? Lord? You do realize these aren’t the feudal times, right?”

 

“Don’t you know anything about youkai?” Kikyou asked condescendingly. “Where have you been all your life?”

 

Inuyasha glared at her. “I know a hell of a lot more about politics than you, wench and I’m damn sure there ain’t no real youkai ruler anymore. Youkai are only like leaders in name while humans do the actual ruling…like there’s a symbolic human monarch and a symbolic youkai monarch and that’s about it. There’s no…well superiority shit.”

 

Everyone burst out laughing. “You really do live in a world of your own, don’t you?” Sango chuckled. “Humans ruling over youkai?? Wake up, kiddo.”

 

“What the hell are you guys on about?” Inuyasha asked irritably. It ticked him off that these small town brats thought they knew more about the world than he did.

 

“Sesshoumaru is the son and heir of Lord Inu no Taisho, the current ruler of Japan and essentially, the most powerful man in the world.” Kaogme explained.

 

“Ruler? Lord?” Inuyasha asked as if Kagome was retarded.

 

“I guess you haven’t been around humans and youkai mych,” Miroku noted.

 

Inuyasha scowled. “Where the hell do you think I’ve been then? On an isolated island?? Of course I’ve been around humans and youkai! Ya can’t _not_ be around them!”

 

“I mean where humans and youkai co-exist,” Miroku explained patiently. “You’ve obviously never seen humans and youkai interact much.”

 

Inuyasha turned slightly red. Damn, was it _that_ obvious?

 

 He had lived alternately in a human and demon society but not in a mixed one; it didn’t really matter – hanyou were treated like shit in both communities. Youkai scorned and despised them, humans were afraid of them. He spent his early childhood years with his father in a demon society and later years with his mother after his father died. Times were hard for a single human mother with a hanyou child. Employers refused to give either of them a job and soon, the financial situation had become so dire that they had to worry about where their next meal would come from. Inuyasha had worked unbelievable hard and obtained a scholarship to this school and although it broke his heart to be away from his mother, he consoled himself with the fact that it would, in the end be beneficial for both.

 

Since his very early years with youkai, he had had no interactions with them. The only source of knowledge for him were human newspapers and media which swore that youkai were all but obsolete now and that humans were the dominant species of the planet. Rumors of youkai power and strength were scorned as superstition and Inuyasha had begun to question even his early, dim memories of his childhood when he had known his father – someone he remembered as a powerful demon.

 

“In youkai society, there’s a very strong hierarchy. And Sesshoumaru’s at the top of the foodchain.”

 

Inuyasha stared at the beautiful demon. “He doesn’t _seem_ like a bloodthirsty warlord.” Hair that looked as if it was made of spun moonlight and inimitable grace in every movement… “He actually looks more like a gir-umunh!!”

 

The last word was muffled as a panicked Miroku clapped a hand over his mouth. “Don’t you fucking dare say it!” he hissed.

 

Inuyasha raised his eyebrows since he couldn’t speak.

 

“A bunch of tough guys taunted him like that once,” Miroku explained, removing his hand once he made sure Inuyasha had calmed down sufficiently to not start yelling.

 

“Well that’s to be expected, the way he looks,” Inuyasha reasoned. When it came to appearances and such, Inuyasha knew that youkai were ruthless; it was suicidal to look anything less than menacing.“So what happened?”

 

 “They were never heard of again.”

 

Inuyasha tore his eyes away from the gorgeous creature to stare disbelievingly a Miroku. “What? Did they like change schools or something?”

 

Miroku shook his head and gave him a meaningful look. Inuyasha laughed. “No way! That guy couldn’t hurt a fly.”

 

As the day progressed, Inuyasha believed more and more strongly in his first impression of Sesshoumaru. Despite what Miroku and the others said, Sesshoumaru behaved in nothing other than an entirely polite and correct manner. There were no hints of bullying or showing off or anything. He was quite and kept mostly to himself. Kouga, on the other hand-

 

“Kagome! Howz my woman doin’ today?”

 

Inuyasha raised his eyebrow as Kagome sighed. “I’m _not_ your woman, Kouga. Would you stop already?? You have a girlfriend!”

 

“Kouga-kun, love! Where did you disappear to??” Inuyasha winced at the shrill voice of the lavender-haired female who had appeared and latched onto Kouga’s arm. Kouga tried to shake her off impatiently.

 

“Get away, woman! You’re _not_ my girlfriend.”

 

The girl pouted. “Oh but sweetheart-“

 

Kouga and the girl began to argue and Inuyasha and the rest walked away.

 

“What was that all about?” Inuyasha wondered.

 

“That’s Ayame,” Kagome explained. “She insists that she’s Kouga’s fiancé.”

 

“What?” Inuyasha laughed. “How can that-? Kouga obviously doesn’t like her very much.”

 

“Kouga’s after Kagome,” Sango informed him. Kagome shook her head. “I told him he’s not my type but he won’t let up.”

 

“That’s because Kouga can get any girl he wants except for her,” Miroku grinned.

 

“And me,” Sango chimed in.

 

“And you,” Miroku conceded.

 

“So why doesn’t he hit on Sango?” Inuyasha asked smirking.

 

“Because he’s not suicidal,” Miroku said and Sango smiled dangerously. Inuyasha gave her a deliberating look. This girl was something else.

 

As they all reached the lockers, opposite Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru was about to open his locker when a thin, nervous-looking bespectacled girl came hurrying towards him and stood uncertainly near him, clutching some books to her chest. Inuyasha looked pityingly at her. A geek and a human at that trying to interact with the ‘cool’ kids. This would not end well.

 

But to his surprise, Sesshoumaru responded quite civilly to her. She was blushing and stammering throughout but Sesshoumaru seemed not to notice. Finally, she handed a flower to him which Sesshoumaru accepted gravely. The girl’s face lit up with pleasure and she bowed quickly and almost ran away.

 

Inuyasha looked at the silver-haired demon with new respect in his eyes. The guy really seemed alright.

 

“That’s Rin,” Kagome told him before he could ask. “She has a huge crush on Sesshoumaru but it’s more like puppy love. Sesshoumaru’s never encouraged her but she can’t get through the day without at least talking to him for a few minutes.”

 

Inuyasha nodded absently, staring at the silver-haired demon in front of him. He felt the same joyful sensation in his stomach as before, as if he could look at him forever. He smiled wryly to himself. He was developing a crush on the guy, no doubt like a hundred other humans and demons sighing after the perfect demon. Of course, he knew he stood no chance but there was no harm in wishing, was there?

 

Inuyasha returned home to his small apartment and threw his bag down on the couch. Slipping his feet into slippers, he quickly grabbed some clothes from the closet and headed into the shower.

 

As he turned on the hot water, Inuyasha sighed and felt the day’s tension drain out of him. Another day of pretending…it really took it out of him, left him exhausted but there was no other way out- he had to pretend.

 

The street was silent except for the occasional car passing by. Inuyasha was extremely grateful he did not have any loud, obnoxious neighbors who kept the T.V. volume way too high because at the end of the day, after keeping up his daily façade, the hanyou needed to unwind, needed silence and peace. He really was not a people person and did not like being around twittering, chattering people all day long but it was inevitable in any school, in any place. His mother had worried about him and he had reassured her that he would grow out of it because how could he tell her the _real_ reason?

 

Inuyasha closed his eyes and allowed his hand to trail down to his groin and his half-hard cock. He moaned in relief and pleasure at the long awaited touch on his dick. His mind conjured up images of the silver-haired god in his school. But unlike any normal guy, the images were not of soft caresses and a sweet kiss – no the hanyou imagined Sesshoumaru’s hands trialing down his ass, fingers prodding the opening roughly, stabbing in brutally-

 

Inuyasha’s hand sped up and his ass muscles clenched

 

-cold golden eyes looked down at the desperate, begging hanyou on his knees in front of the regal youkai-

 

Inuyasha clenched his teeth, fists gripping the showerhead-

 

-Sesshoumaru’s dick choking his throat as Inuyasha was forced to pleasure the demon with his mouth-

 

-Sesshoumaru’s cum filling his mouth and throat, dripping down his chin, on his face, in his hair-

 

-Sesshoumaru pressing his head into the mattress as he pounded into his ass with abandon-

 

-sharp fangs tearing ruthlessly into a helpless half-demon’s neck-

 

Inuyasha’s knees buckled and he came with a cry, panting heavily with the force of the orgasm. He had never cum this hard before.

 

He sat on the floor of the shower, catching his breath. Hot water cascaded down his back and through his hair. Damn, this really sucked! How many ever times he came, however hard, it wasn’t enough. There was always something missing, something incomplete. The pleasure was there but it was like being on the brink of fulfillment and then it was snatched away – he never went over it. Yes, he came hard- his leg muscles locked and his knees were weak – but it was like there was something…something that he needed and mere fantasy was not enough for that – he needed a real man and he knew that no one other than Sesshoumaru would do.

 

As he picked himself up and quickly cleaned himself and finished showering, he smiled at how ironic it was. He always had to pine after the unattainable. There would be no one for him except for Sesshoumaru and he could not go out with the guy even if he agreed because he could not let anyone, least of all the lord of the school, find out about his secret desires and if he were to be intimate with any guy, they would doubtlessly find out.

 

He would have to learn to live with the fact that he would always be alone. He had too much pride to be someone’s – anyone’s – bitch. That was not what he desired, after all. His submission was only in the bedroom, with regard to sexual matters.

 

And there was really no one who would be able to fulfill all his depraved fantasies and still not treat him like a bitch…right?

  


	2. Arrogance

**Chapter 2: Arrogance**

 

Over the next few days Inuyasha grew quite close to Miroku and the gang- close for him, that is. Inuyasha knew the value of good friends – he had lived too many years without them to not appreciate it when he found it. Everyone in the group was caring, although a bit odd and downright crazy at times. But the thing Inuyasha found most liberating was that they did not pry.

 

When he had come to a new school- the only hanyou among humans and youkai, he had dreaded being asked uncomfortable questions – there were things in his past that he just didn’t want to talk about; he was not being evasive or anything, he just didn’t want people to know. And he found that Kagome, Kikyou, Sango and Miroku respected that. They didn’t push him when he hinted that there were some things that he didn’t want to go into.

 

As for his crush, to his delight, he had discovered that he shared astronomy, mathematics and literature classes with Sesshoumaru along with the physical ed class that everyone in the same year took together and a weapons training class that Inuyasha had signed up for along with Sango.

 

So far, Inuyasha had been somewhat disappointed. Sesshoumaru was pretty quiet and unobtrusive in classes and outside. There had been no fights, no incidents of bullying, nothing. Inuyasha had pretty much expected Sesshoumaru to try and lord over everybody since he was royalty and stuff but that wasn’t the case. During lectures, professors more or less ignored him and he minded his own business. He had yet to have the physical education class with him.

 

Right now, Inuyasha was waiting for the weapon’s training class to begin.

 

There were a number of weapons that the students could choose to learn after the first basics were dealt with. Secretly, Inuyasha looked forward to this chance to show those pansy-ass youkai just what he was made of. In his hometown he had trained in the art of swordsmanship for a year. Admittedly, he wasn’t very good with fine techniques and he had never had much patience with painstakingly paying attention to details. His sensei had tried very hard to make him understand the importance of these but Inuyasha had not paid heed because even with his ‘unrefined’ techniques, he had still been able to kick the asses of students several years his senior.

 

But more importantly, he wanted a chance to show off in front of Sesshoumaru, maybe even to fight him if possible. But the almost feminine looking youkai would probably get very badly hurt in the process, despite the fact that Inuyasha would definitely pull his punches. _I wonder why he even decided to join such a class,_ thought Inuyasha, eyes roaming the expanse of the dojo, looking through the crowd of traditionally dressed youkai and humans for the silver haired demon. _The guy’ll definitely get whipped by the others,_ he thought as he looked around the dojo at the other demons who had decided to take the class. He definitely felt sorry for the guy. All of them were big, muscular and menacing- some of them may even be a challenge to Inuyasha _. He’s a damn prince or something. Doesn’t he care his reputation’ll be in shreds if he gets his ass kicked by these kids?_

 

There were very few humans around – besides Sango, there were five shady looking characters. Inuyasha squinted. They all seemed to be male but there was one…Inuyasha could not be sure just what that one was. He turned to Sango.

 

“Who’re they?”

 

Sango followed his gaze and then replied. “They’re the Shi’tchinintai.”

 

Inuyasha raised his eyebrows. “The Band of Seven? But there are only five of them.”

 

Sango shook her head. “No there are two more – one of them’s training as a monk with Miroku and the other one…the other one’s in your class, I guess he’s just not here today. You’ll see them around school.”

 

The class began. After the first introductions and lecture in basics, the class was divided according to the weapons each student would be training with. Inuyasha had seen Sesshoumaru’s name on the list of those training with a sword so he looked around hopefully once again to see if the demon had arrived late but there was still no sign of him. Inuyasha went through the basic stances and moves impatiently- he already knew this shit. He didn’t need some stuck up youkai telling his how to handle his sword- he knew it better than most and would show them once they got to the good part – sparring.

 

Takeda sensei expressed his disapproval at Inuyasha’s technique but Inuyasha just rolled his eyes.

 

Finally, all the students from the different classes came together. Real life fights may occur with an enemy with a weapon different from yours, so the sparring session took place with students with different weapons being pitted against each other. Unlike with the humans, sparring among youkai took place with real weapons- it was quite senseless to attempt to fight with a shinai or a bokken since most demons could snap them with their fingers.

 

Sango and the other humans also followed this rule since they were training to be on par with youkai, not merely among their own kind. Inuyasha was curious to watch Sango fight. Miroku and the others had hinted at her prowess in battle but Sango herself had never bragged about her own fighting abilities.

 

The sensei read out the names of the pairs who would be sparring. Inuyasha and Sango were both up against one of the huge youkai. Inuyasha frowned.

 

“What kind of shitty pairs are these? A human against a youkai? That’s not an even match!”

 

Sango smiled mysteriously. “No, it’s not,”

 

Sango and Kikyou had both remained a bit aloof from the hanyou right from the beginning, both for different reasons. Sango did not much appreciate his arrogant, loudmouth attitude.

 

“What about you?” Inuyasha persisted. “You’ll get yourself killed with that guy!”

 

“Do not make judgments about me only on the basis of my humanity,” Sango said quietly. “There is more to people than merely their race.”

 

Inuyasha held his tongue because Sango seemed pissed but privately, he was not convinced. Anyway, if that guy really tried to do something to her, he would no doubt step in, no matter if he got kicked out of the class for his efforts. It was not in his values to see a woman get beat up.

 

Sango carried a weapon like a huge boomerang. In the beginning of the fight, Inuyasha doubted she would even be able to lift that. Indeed, for some time, all she seemed to be doing was evading the youkai’s wild attacks. Soon, the youkai got angry, his efforts growing more and more frenzied at his inability to hit the human. Then Inuyasha’s eyes widened as Sango threw the weapon expertly, as though it weighed no more than a tissue. The youkai evaded the attack and headed for the kill. Sango stood her ground calmly. Inuyasha wanted to shout at her to move out of the way, but it was unnecessary. The boomerang returned with redoubled force and hit the youkai at the base of his skull. He screamed and Sango caught her weapon with two fingers. She turned and smiled at Inuyasha. Inuyasha smirked back and inclined his head slightly in apology. Humans here apparently were not to be trifled with.

 

Sango returned to stand beside him. “Damn cool,” he admitted. “I gotta say…did _not_ see that comin’.”

 

Sango smiled without conceit. “There are many here who are trained fighters, Inuyasha. For your sake, do not judge them by their appearance.”

 

“Where’s Sesshoumaru?” he asked. “Doesn’t he take this class?”

 

“Everyone has to compulsorily take this class,” Sango told him. “Kagome and Kikyou are in the archery section and Miroku is undergoing a special training since he wants to become a monk. Sesshoumaru has officially signed up for sword-fighting lessons but he rarely ever participates. He mostly just watches the others.”

 

Inuyasha frowned. “That’s not fair. Special treatment for him coz he’s a price, eh? Keh, the brat probably doesn’t wanna get his hands dirty. Whimpy princes are always scared of a little bruisin’.”

 

Takeda Sensei overheard this and smiled to himself.

 

Then it was Inuyasha’s turn. Sensei ordered them to bow. Inuyasha bowed slightly, nothing more than a slight jerk of his rigid back and his opponent did the same. The youkai was looking at him with ill concealed scorn and Inuyasha smirked. The fight began.

 

By the end of it Inuyasha was still smirking, though breathing a bit hard and his opponent was groaning on the floor. Inuyasha shot a glance at Takeda sensei and smirked.

 

“Is that the best you got?”

 

Takeda sensei frowned at his insolence. Such overconfidence…something would have to be done.

 

“It seems you think quite highly of your abilities, Inuyasha.”

 

Inuyasha smirked. “Keh, I ain’t arrogant, old man; I’m just that good.”

 

He glanced at the end of the class and his heart skipped a beat as he saw Sesshoumaru in hakama and haori quietly watching the fight. His heart began to beat faster. He’d seen! Sesshoumaru had seen him kick that demon’s ass! He forgot what he’d been saying as he stared at the youkai prince. Everyone else in the class looked slightly odd in their fighting gi but Sesshoumaru looked resplendent in the plain white outfit, completely at ease, as if he _belonged_ in this. Inuyasha got an idea. He raised his voice so that it carried to all the corners of the dojo.

 

“I guess some of us are just too scared to take a little beating, eh?” he raised an eyebrow, looking straight into Sesshoumaru’s eyes.

 

Many of the watching students gasped. Takeda sensei scowled. “Do not disrespect Sesshoumaru-sama that way, boy!”

 

Inuyasha smirked at him. “Ain’t you supposed to make sure all of your students learn at least something? Or are you too scared of _his highness_ to force him to do anything he don’t want to?”

 

Takeda sensei turned red with anger. “Why you little brat-!”

 

“Enough, Takeda.”

 

Takeda sensei closed his mouth immediately and Inuyasha looked up in shock at the deep, quiet voice. He felt a shiver down his spine. Oh this guy’s voice alone was enough to give him a hard on! It was too bad he was a wimp but looks, brains, riches, position – one person couldn’t have everything. It was too good to be true.

 

Sesshoumaru came slowly to the front of the class and the throng of students gathered around Inuyasha and Takeda sensei parted to allow him to pass. His booted feet made no sound on the dojo floor. That was odd. Footwear was not allowed in the dojo and it was downright impossible to walk on the wooden floor without making a lot of noise. It was as if Sesshoumaru was walking on air.

 

“Is there something you wish to say to me?” he asked Inuyasha after he came to a stop in the front of the class. Inuyasha’s throat went dry on feeling his crush’s hypnotic eyes upon him, but he forced himself to open his mouth.

 

“Yeah, I wanna challenge you to a match…unless you’re too chicken, that is.”

 

A murmur went through the students. Was this boy out of his mind? Challenging Sesshoumaru-sama to a fight? Was he suicidal?

 

Takeda sensei had recovered his composure. “That’s not up to you to decide, boy! Sesshoumaru-sama does not fight just _anyone_!”

 

Inuyasha snorted and turned away, hiding his disappointment. “Yeah, that’s what I thought.” _Figures,_ he thought. _My dream guy’s a pussy._

 

“I accept.”

 

Inuyasha stiffened. The entire dojo went quiet. Takeda sensei turned pleadingly to Sesshoumaru.

 

“B-but, Sesshoumaru-sama…he-“

 

Sesshoumaru ignored him. Very deliberately, he removed the elaborate sword from his waist, sheath and all, and handed it to Jaken who took it reverentially.  Then he selected a common sword from the ones to be used in class. He unsheathed the blade and faced Inuyasha. “Come, Inuyasha. It is your move.”

 

Inuyasha took his stance and Takeda sensei backed off, clearing the fighting arena.. Sesshoumaru stood facing the hanyou, entirely relaxed. Inuyasha stared at him. Didn’t he know the first thing about combat? One must remain alert and ready at all times. Ah well, it was his fault for accepting but he would not be too hard on the poor prince, just teach him a lesson.

 

He charged.

 

Sesshoumaru parried his blow easily pushing him back with seemingly no force at all. Inuyasha growled and attacked again, putting all his strength behind the blow. Once again, the blow was ineffective. Inuyasha tried again. And again…and again…

 

 Inuyasha gritted his teeth. This was beginning to seem more like a choreographed dance than a fight. Sesshoumaru’s were movements were elegant, almost balletic but he never attacked; for the entire duration of the fight, Sesshoumaru had not once been on the offensive. _So,_ thought Inuyasha, _the guy doesn’t really have it in him to get down and dirty._

It was then that Inuyasha decided to pull all the stops. There was something about ‘graceful’ and ‘beautiful’ fighting that really rubbed him the wrong way, whether it was coming from his kenjutsu instructor or some high born, girly demon prince. Fighting was not about being beautiful or looking good; fighting was about surviving and about protecting those you cared for any way you could. The half-demon had spent years doing just that – fighting and surviving; a blueblooded prince born with a silver spoon in his mouth could never even begin to match the kind of ruthlessness it took to come out on top.

 

So far, his moves had been for sparring, for practice; now he fought. He attacked viciously, kicking, punching, and thrusting his blade in whenever he got the opening without an ounce of mercy. So what if he had a crush on the guy? So what if Lord Sesshoumaru had never gotten hurt in his life? This was about more than lust; this was about pride.

 

But Sesshoumaru’s movements never changed. He dodged, blocked, evaded and parried each blow with the same effortless grace and perfect form. Inuyasha aimed kicks at his liver, groin, head but Sesshoumaru never once used his legs in the fight. He just seemed to flow out of the path of his attacks.

 

“Stop fuckin’ around, asshole!” Inuyasha yelled, aiming for provocation. He did not appreciate being played with. It was time to see if this guy could handle  a little bloodshed, because at least one of them would walk away from this battle bloodied.

 

He tried insults and abuses but his taunts seemed to have absolutely no effect on Sesshoumaru’s composure and patience. The fight continued and although Inuyasha tried every single trick he knew, he could not get the youkai to break form or make a wrong move.

 

Finally, he leapt high up in the air and brought his sword down in a fast downward stroke – his final move. It had never failed to  at least injure his opponent and right now, he really needed to see the bastard bleed.

 

But his sword hit thin air.

 

He stopped, perplexed. Sesshoumaru was standing a few inches to his left. Had he miscalculated the distance? How was that possible? But the guy had certainly not moved.

 

He tried again, this time a slashing motion. Once again he hit thin air. He got pissed. He attacked with a quick series of stabs, kicks and slashes but they just seemed to go right through the demon Lord. The funny thing was that if it hadn’t been the one attacking, Inuyasha would have sworn that his opponent had not even moved.

 

“That’s all you can do? Run away?” he muttered, charging ahead once again, when his sword caught something. He smirked grimly and looked up to see what he had hit. Then he stared. And stared.

 

Sesshoumaru had caught the blade of his sword one handed between his fingers. Inuyasha yanked and pushed and pulled but it may as well have been stuck in a rock. Inuyasha stared at him, wide eyed. Then with a deft move that he never quite caught, Sesshoumaru twisted the blade out of his hands.

 

Inuyasha blinked and the next thing he knew, he was lying on the ground, Sesshoumaru’s booted foot on his throat. Sesshoumaru was looking down at him impassively, golden eyes exuding such power that Inuyasha’s ears instinctively lay flat on his head even as he glared defiantly at the demon prince. Although defiant on the outside, his dick was half-hard at this position. He had never been aroused in the middle of a fight before but he would revisit this moment when he jerked off later.

 

“If you move, I snap your neck,” Sesshoumaru told him and looking into his eyes, Inuyasha believed him. Sesshoumaru held him in place for a few moments, forcing him to acknowledge defeat and then he removed his foot and walked away. The crowd cheered and Takeda sensei bowed to Sesshoumaru. “Arigatou gozaimasu,” he whispered so only the prince could hear. He was very grateful that the youkai prince had shown mercy and spared the life of the hot blooded youth; it would not bode well for him or his job to have a dead student on his hands. Sesshoumaru only glanced at him once, then returned to his place.

 

Inuyasha lay there on the dojo floor, feeling more humiliated than he had ever been in his life. Youkai and humans sneered and laughed at him. After a few minutes, Sango came to him and silently offered him a hand. Dejectedly, he took it. Sango pulled him to his feet. They both remained quiet throughout the rest of the class.

 

“Why doesn’t he ever fight?” he finally asked her, voice flat.

 

“As heir to the position of the Western Lord, Sesshoumaru has trained intensively for years with his father. In both skill and sheer power, there is none who can rival him, except Lord Inu no Taisho himself. As a result, no one at this dojo was even remotely near his level of skill, not even Takeda sensei. If he sparred seriously with anyone, they would not survive.”

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” asked almost accusingly.

 

“You didn’t ask,” Sango told him a tad icily. Inuyasha knew she was right. He had been too intent on showing off to even stop and consider why he had chosen not to fight; he had just assumed that a prince who looked like a girl would surely not be any good as a fighter.

 

Inuyasha lowered his head and allowed his bangs to cover his eyes. So his perfect god was a master warrior as well. Fate was cruel. Inuyasha wanted him more than ever now and he had never been more out of reach. He had thought him merely a prince in name but he was a true warrior like the Lords of ancient times. He was everything Inuyasha had ever fantasized about and now that he met him in person, he knew there was no way the demon would even look at him, a hanyou who had made a fool of himself in front of everyone, who he could crush under his boot like an insect.

 

He had wanted to show off in front of the youkai, maybe spar with him as an equal and have the youkai acknowledge his skill but now that was all blown to bits. All that he had left was the memory of his seductive, deep voice, movements like a dancer’s and the image of him looking down at him with his foot on his throat.

 

* * *

 

 

When they met up with the others, Sang told the others everything. Kikyou smirked, Miroku was sympathetic and Kagome was concerned. Was he alright? Did Sesshoumaru hurt him?

 

After he assured her that he was actually fine, Inuyasha headed home.

 

The day had ended very badly indeed and he wanted some solitude after the fiasco. He headed for the school gate. Before the front gate of the high school was the school basketball court. Evening had fallen and there were only a few students playing there. The soft light cast by the setting sun cast the entire scene in beautiful colours. Inuyasha stopped and just stood there, taking in he pleasant evening. He glanced at the beautiful orange and yellow sky, allowing the cool breeze to gently play with his hair.

 

All those years…all those years of being strong and trying to be the best in at least this, if nothing else, and he was defeated unconditionally by this demon Lord…the object of his fantasy. How ironic that he could not even hate the one who had inflicted such a crushing defeat upon him. As a hanyou, he had earned his place among other demons by being stronger than most of them, earned their respect. That was the one thing that had reassured him when he had come alone to this strange place – that he would soon be respected at least, though not liked, because no one would dare mess with him. But now he was the laughing stock of his peers.

 

Inuyasha felt miserable. He was still sure he was stronger than the majority of those demons there but what did that matter? Sesshoumaru had bested him like it was nothing, without even drawing blood, without breaking a sweat. Even when he had been defeated a few times in his hometown, he had put up a good fight and managed to at least injure his opponent quite a bit but he had not even been able to touch the youkai Lord. In fact, Sesshoumaru had defeated him without laying a hand on him.

 

Inuyasha raised his head to the sky. The sun was just setting behind the roof of the highschool building.

 

He let his gaze wander onto the roof to the roof and froze.

 

There.

 

He frowned and stared harder. There seemed to be someone standing on the roof. With long white sleeves swaying in the breeze along with beautiful silver hair, the person looked almost like a specter, a wraith. With a jolt, Inuyasha recognized it as Sesshoumaru.

 

No sooner had he thought this, than the figure turned and disappeared.

 

Inuyasha continued to stare after him and if he didn’t know better, he could have sworn that Sesshoumaru was staring at him as well.

 

Face determined, he turned and took off after him.

 

* * *

 

Sesshoumaru was standing on a big balcony off on one side of the building. Students were forbidden from coming onto this. Inuyasha opened the door and stood uncertainly in the doorway. The demon Lord did not seem to have noticed his presence. What should he say? Should he call him? Should he address him with his title?

 

“Sesshoumaru,” he said.

 

The demon Lord did not turn around.

 

Inuyasha hesitated, feeling stupid. Just what the hell had he been planning to say anyway?

 

“Er…hi I’m Inuyasha.” He immediately turned red. Idiot. He already knew his name. He had used it in the dojo, hadn’t he?

 

“Um…you fight damn well,”

 

Sesshoumaru turned to look at him. There was no expression on his face. If anything, he looked annoyed at the compliment.

 

“What do you want?” he asked and Inuyasha swallowed nervously. Damn, that voice!

 

He stepped forward a little.

 

“I…uh…came to say that…”

 

The youkai’s stare was getting rather unnerving but Inuyasha steeled himself. He had come all this way, he had to say it! He took a deep breath and frowned at him determinedly.

 

“I ain’t never seen no one fight like you do. So I came to ask you…teach me.”

 

Sesshoumaru raised one elegant eyebrow and Inuyasha turned red again but pressed on.

 

“Teach me how to fight…” he took a deep breath and bowed low. “…please.”

 

 

* * *

 

A/N: What will Sesshoumaru say? ^_^

 

Please review and tell me what you thought. Ja ne!


	3. The Wrong Reasons

**Chapter 3 – The Wrong Reasons**

_..And I don’t want the world to see me_

_Coz I don’t think that they’d understand_

_When everything’s meant to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am…_

_-The GooGoo Dolls- “Iris”_

It took only a few moments but time had never passed more slowly for Inuyasha than when he remained in his bow to Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha began to feel his palm sweat, heart thundering in his chest. The late afternoon sun, which had seemed so mellow and pleasant just a moment ago, now seemed to beat down on him with concentrated intensity. He hated remaining bowed to anyone but it would be impudence to straighten when Sesshoumaru hadn’t given him permission to do so and he, Inuyasha, was the one seeking a favor here.

 

 _Please say yes, please say yes,_ he prayed.

 

Sesshoumaru finally gestured for him to straighten. Inuyasha did so slowly and looked at him carefully. Sesshoumaru was looking at him, thoughtful and considering. He still hadn’t given his answer and it was impossible to discern anything from his face.

 

“Why?” the demon Lord asked at length.

 

Inuyasha was stumped. He had been prepared for taunts, arrogance, a refusal. He had retorts and arguments burning on the tip of his tongue but what kind of a response was this?

 

“What do you mean?” he asked, frowning. Was he playing some kind of a game?

 

“Why do you wish to learn fighting?” To anyone else, he would told them to mind their own business and just give him a straight answer but somehow coming from Sesshoumaru, the question did not seem offensive- more like the ancient masters of the art gauging a pupil.

 

“To become strong,” Inuyasha replied. Wasn’t it obvious? Why else would anyone want to learn to fight?

 

But apparently, that was not the answer the youkai was looking for.

 

“Why do you desire this strength?”

 

Inuyasha looked away. So far, the youkai had made no derogatory remarks about him or attempted to demean him in any way. He had, instead, asked only two simple, straightforward questions, but this was getting a bit…uncomfortable. He hated revealing his reasons to anyone, least of all a stranger. His real reasons were very personal. To tell him why he wanted to be strong, he would have to admit the youkai that he was once weak. It was embarrassing to reveal his vulnerabilities. He’d usually just make some shit up or just bluster his way out of it but somehow, he did not think Sesshoumaru would tolerate lies.

 

“Because,” he told him, “I want to be stronger than those shit-eaters who love to fuck with weaklings.”

 

Sesshoumaru’s eyes, burning with power, pierced his own and it seemed to the hanyou that they read his very soul – the words beneath the words…

 

_-because I am tired of being bullied-_

_-because I won’t be mocked at ever again-_

_-because I want to prove to everyone that I’m not some wimp-_

“You will work hard to gain this strength?” Sesshoumaru asked.

 

“Yes!” Inuyasha replied immediately. “Whatever it takes!” And he meant it. He might not listen to his sensei much but he didn’t really respect him. But this demon Lord had earned his respect with his deadly style and a very painful check mate.

 

“Whatever it takes…” Sesshoumaru repeated softly, giving him a very deliberating look.

“You want to be strong…you never want to be weak again…”

 

 _Yes,_ thought Inuyasha, relieved and elated and frightened all at once, _yes that’s exactly it…he understands…_

Sesshoumaru turned gracefully and stood with his back to Inuyasha.

 

“No.”

 

Inuyasha was dumbfounded for a second.

 

“What? No?!” he almost shouted. His face reddened with humiliation and anger. So he’d been right all along…it _had_ all been a game…

 

“You bastard…” he whispered. “All those questions…I thought you asked because you were at least considering it…”

 

He felt like an idiot. What had he been thinking? Hadn’t his friends warned him? But he had gone and trusted him on instinct…

 

“You were gonna refuse all along, weren’t you? You were just makin’ fun of me…”

 

_I thought you were different…_

His hands were shaking at his sides. If it had been anyone else, he would have punched their lights out but he did not really look forward to being thrown off the balcony.

 

“You just wanted something to taunt me with; why would a _pureblood youkai_ even consider training a hanyou?” His tone was bitter. He could taste his shattered illusions on his tongue. “I…I was honest with you…”

_I revealed far too much of myself…_

He turned to run, disappointment, anger and hurt wrenching his normally well-protected heart.

 

“Stop.”

 

Inuyasha seethed. Fucking bastard thought he owned the world, did he? Damned if Inuyasha was going to take any more crap from him. But despite himself, he paused at the command.

 

“I did not refuse you because you are hanyou.”

 

Inuyasha tsked impatiently, and shifted from one foot to the other, feet itching to dash away. Alright, so he made a mistake in judging him but just how dumb did the guy think he was?

 

“Look at me.”

 

He didn’t want to. He _really_ didn’t want to. Who did this asshole of a prince think he wa, ordering him around after the way he’d just insulted him? He wanted to gather his tattered pride and leave with dignity, without looking back.

 

But he didn’t.

 

Slowly, Inuyasha turned around to face him. There was no hint of mockery or arrogance in his eyes. Inuyasha was confused. What did this mean?

 

“You weren’t…just messin’ with me?”

 

Sesshoumaru’s face remained impassive. “No.”

 

“Then why?” he blurted out. “Why won’t you even give me a chance? I can prove to you that I’ll train really hard; give it my best!”

 

“I am sure you will do everything in your power to gain this strength you desire,” Sesshoumaru said.  

 

He met Inuyasha’s confused eyes.

 

“You long for this strength so ardently…but it is for the wrong reasons.”

 

Inuyasha blinked in surprise and the youkai was gone.

 

* * *

 

 

Inuyasha barely knew how he got home that day. His body had mechanically taken him to his house but his mind was working furiously.

 

Wrong reasons…what did that even mean? How was it so wrong? What was so wrong in what he had said? Why else would a person desire strength?

 

He unlatched the front door to his apartment and entered. The room was dark – cool and inviting. He closed the door behind him, absently dumped his bag on a chair and plopped down on the cushioned bench ledge near the window in the small living room.

 

He stared absently out the window. This was he favorite de-stressor; sitting in a quiet place and watching the sun change the colors of the sky.  The sunlight was completely gone now and evening had fallen. He looked up at the grey, dull sky – it looked like it might rain later on in the night. The room was getting dark, but he did not feel like putting the lights on. Usually, it calmed his mind to just slow down for a bit and look at nature but today, his thoughts were in a whirl.

 

The wrong reasons…but they weren’t wrong! He did not seek to harm anyone with his strength, did not want destruction, did not want power. Then why were they the wrong reasons? Did Sesshoumaru think otherwise? Should he go and explain to him?

 

He sighed.

 

No, he didn’t need to. Somehow, he had the feeling that the demon Lord had understood perfectly. But…what was _he_ missing?

 

Inuyasha went to bed that day without having his dinner. He had no appetite.

 

His sleep was disturbed with disquieting dreams- dreams that had not troubled him for a while now. He dreamed about fresh blood, an oily, far too familiar smile, cruel violet eyes, flowing wavy black locks and a purple crescent moon.

 

* * *

 

 

“You asked _Sesshoumaru_ to teach you to fight?”

 

This incredulous question, in varying tones, was pretty much the reaction he had got from all his friends as if they could not quite believe his guts or stupidity. Inuyasha had got into the habit of discussing some everyday problems with his new friends; there was nothing, he discovered, like having someone take your side when you felt like bitching about something. But today, the result was anything but helpful.

 

“He said no…”

 

Kagome and Miroku gave him a look that said, _obviously._ Kikyou rolled her eyes. Sango didn’t say anything. Inuyasha was surprised. Didn’t they even want to know why he had refused? Was it so unimaginable that he could have said yes?

 

“Why are you so prejudiced against him?” Inuyasha finally asked, frustrated. He told them why Sesshoumaru had refused.

 

“So,” he concluded. “What do you guys think he meant?”

 

“He’s lying, obviously,” Kagome told him. “He just didn’t want to take the trouble so he came up with a lame excuse.” She gave him a slightly pitying look. “Gosh I can’t believe you fell for that, Inuyasha…you must have been pretty desperate to learn from him…”

 

“Well duh,” Kikyou smirked. “I mean the guy pretty much kicked his ass, right?” She also looked amused. “Come on…did you really think the guy was gonna give you the time of the day after how easily he beat you?”

 

Inuyasha looked from one to the other, stunned. This was not the reaction he’d been expecting. He had expected his friends to understand.

 

“Come on, you guys,” he tried. “He’s not that kind of a guy…he wouldn’t just…you know, _lie_ like that!”

 

Kikyou smirked. “Well, well…if we didn’t know better, we’d think you had a crush on that guy, Inuyasha.”

 

Inuyasha went very still but Kikyou seemed not to notice.

 

“But even you’re not that much of a weirdo,” she conceded.

 

“What’d ya mean?” Inuyasha asked, trying to be casual, but his heart was beating a mile a minute.

 

“Well, obviously that you’re not a poof, Inuyasha,” Kagome consoled him, glaring at Kikyo. “Like Jakoutsu.”

 

“Jakotsu?” Inuyasha asked.

 

“He’s Bankotsu’s boyfriend,” Miroku supplied awkwardly.

 

“Same sex relationships are common among demons,” shrugged Inuyasha. He hadn’t yet seen this Jakotsu guy around school.

 

“Of course…because they are mindless beasts,” Sango spoke up. Inuyasha looked at her in surprise. She was the last person he’d expect to be so prejudiced.

 

“What’re you talking about? It’s just a natural way of life, guys.”

 

All his friends turned to him and looked at him like they’d just found out he had a very contagious disease.

 

“Natural?” Kagome asked disbelievingly. “It’s gross…disgusting! They…they do _it_!”

 

Inuyasha just looked blank. The expression on his face said _so?_ But he couldn’t bring himself to say it out loud and risk revealing his own secret crush on the youkai. But fortunately for him, the others took it to mean he didn’t know what Kagome was talking about.

 

“They fuck,” Sango told him bluntly. “Jakotsu likes a dick shoved up his ass. You think that’s normal?” Her eyes were hard and steady. “You think it’s ok to go against nature’s way of doing things and satisfying every disgusting, perverted urge that comes to you? Jakotsu’s a freak, Inuyasha. He’s mentally unstable. He needs to be in an asylum.”

 

“An asylum?” Inuyasha asked disbelievingly.

 

Kikyou shrugged. “Well, if it were up to me, I’d make sure not to come 5 meters near him. Would probably get herpes or something…”

 

She snickered and Kagome joined her.

 

 “Inuyasha,” Miroku said softly, taking him by the arm and steering him a little away from the others since he looked like he was about to explode. “You have to get real here, buddy. Of _course_ your reasons were not wrong reasons…that’s clear as daylight…they guy was just fooling with you…maybe you should stay away from him a bit…he’s not exactly…a good person to be around…”

 

“What’re you talking about?” Inuyasha demanded. “I wanna know why he refused me! Shouldn’t I at least know the reason?”

 

“You already know the reason, Inuyasha,” Miroku told him gently. “You just don’t want to accept it…”

 

For the first time, Inuyasha looked at his newfound friends and saw strangers. How was it they refused to even consider the fact that he was right in his judgment? When Kagome couldn’t hear what both of them were talking about in soft voices, she came up to them impatiently.

 

“And why do you want to learn from him, of all people?” Kagome wrinkled her nose.. “The guy’s a total jerk! I mean, it’s a good thing he said no. Otherwise he’d probably order you around and treat you like crap all the time.”

 

Inuyasha stared at her. “The guy’s the best, Kagome. You always try and learn from the best. And as far as him being a jerk is concerned-“ he shrugged. “Youkai are a bit rougher in their training than humans.”

 

“It’s not a question of being rough in training,” Kagome told him in a no-nonsense manner. “Can’t you see how he treats his ‘friends’?” She gestured out the window towards Jaken, Sesshoumaru and Kouga, who were lunging around. Sesshoumaru and Kouga were sitting on a bench of some kind while Jaken was sitting on the floor near Sesshoumaru. He did not seem to consider the position at all degrading.

 

Kagome turned back at Inuyasha angrily. “Like dogs! He’d probably treat you even worse! Do you think you should have any kind of interaction with a guy like that with no sense of decency or respect for others?” she demanded.

 

Inuyasha remained silent and for the first time this school had begun, he wished the lunch hour would just get over so that he could get away from everyone.

 

* * *

 

 

“Can I talk to you for a minute?” Inuyasha mumbled gruffly to Sesshoumaru after school. Kouga, who was with him, gave Inuyasha a questioning look. Jaken made a disgusted face. Sesshoumaru silently got up and followed Inuyasha some distance away from his friends.

 

“What did you mean?” Inuyasha asked finally. “Why are they the wrong reasons? I just don’t want to be weak…why is that so wrong?”

 

Sesshoumaru smiled his rare smile and Inuyasha’s heart stuttered. Why’d he have to be so fucking beautiful?

 

“You were thinking about it…”

 

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. “Yeah well I could hardly _not_ since you blew me off!”

 

“You could not figure it out…”

 

Inuyasha reddened. Was the youkai calling him stupid?

 

“Well duh! If I had got it, I wouldn’t be asking you, would I?”

 

Sesshoumaru stepped closer and Inuyasha was suddenly uncomfortable. He glanced on his either side, discreetly making sure he wouldn’t get cornered. But Sesshoumaru seemed satisfied with his reaction, as if he’d expected it.

 

“Because,” he murmured, “your desire to be strong comes from fear.” Inuyasha was confused for a moment as his crush’s proximity made thinking -and other things- _hard_. Then his face darkened into a thunderous scowl.

 

“Fuck you! I ain’t afraid of no one!”

 

“You are,” Sesshoumaru smiled. “You’re so afraid…that you can’t even admit it to yourself.”

 

Inuyasha grabbed him by the collar. So what if he got a beating for disrespecting ‘his highness’? It was totally worth it!

 

“Listen here, jackass. I’ve always fought my own battles, survived some shit that’d make you _piss_ in your pants and I’ll be damned if I let some prissy son of a bitch call me a wimp.”

 

Inuyasha looked at him in wonder as the demon Lord did not seem even remotely fazed by his colorful language.

 

“I did not say you’re a coward, Inuyasha.” Sesshoumaru replied simply, making no move to get Inuyasha to release him. “I said you’re afraid.”

 

“Same difference,” Inuyasha snarled.

 

“No,” Sesshoumaru said. “No, it is not.”

 

Inuyasha’s hands slackened and he slowly dropped them back to his side. “In the end,” he mumbled. “you’re just sayin’ I’m too weak.”

 

“You are weak-“ Inuyasha’s fist tightened, eyes becoming suspiciously damp.. “But only because you won’t accept your fears.”

 

Inuyasha’s head snapped up, startled. “Accept? Accept my fears? What kind of a dumbass suggestion is that? You _tryin’_ to make me a bloody wimp?”

 

“You want to be strong…because you’re tired of being weak…because you’re tired of being mocked for your weakness. But do you know something? People will mock you no matter how strong you are.”

 

He glanced at Kagome and the others who were lost in their own talks. Inuyasha saw him look and his ears drooped a bit.

 

“People will always find something to mock you for.”

 

“Ain’t no one brave enough to mock _you,_ ” Inuyasha mumbled.

 

Sesshoumaru lifted Inuyasha’s chin gently to make the hanyou look at him. “People will mock you…if you let them.”

 

“What’re you talking about?” Inuyasha asked gruffly.

 

“Strength…true strength…is to be yourself…even when you’re ashamed of who you are.”

 

Inuyasha flushed bright red at this statement because it brought to his mind certain other things that reminded him of the huge crush he had had on the demon Lord.

 

“You can’t always be yourself,” he muttered. “if who you are…is something you should never be…”

 

Sesshoumaru smiled slightly. “If you attempt to change yourself according what everyone-“

 

He glanced at Inuyasha’s friends.

 

“-expects you to be, you’ll never be happy…be who you are.”

 

Inuyasha looked at him searchingly. How did Sesshoumaru know what his friends had said?

 

“Why are you saying all this?” he asked finally.

 

“Because,” Sesshoumaru replied, “I don’t like you.”

 

Inuyasha ‘s eyes widened.

 

“What the f-“

 

“That is,” Sesshoumaru continued, overriding him, “I don’t like…who you pretend to be.”

 

Inuyasha cocked his head to the side a bit. “What do you know about me that you’re so confidently saying I’m pretending?”

 

Sesshoumaru gave him a very superior look that said, _Don’t insult my intelligence._

 

Inuyasha scowled. “Fine then…how do you know that who I really am is better than this? Maybe my real self is far, far worse…”

 

“I have seen your eyes,” Sesshoumaru told him.

 

Once again, Inuyasha was surprised. This demon Lord was the most unpredictable person he had ever met. “And?”

 

“There is beauty in them-“

 

Inuyasha blushed.

 

“-and pain-”

 

Wide, suddenly vulnerable eyes.

 

“-Don’t hide it…”

 

White bangs covering the hurt. He knew. The youkai lord knew…that he was broken…

 

But strong, sure hands raised his head up.

 

“-at least not from me.”

 

…And Inuyasha did not care anymore. Did not care that Sesshoumaru was a demon Lord and he was a hanyou…did not care that he had refused him…did not care that he was not ready for this…did not care that he would probably get his heart broken…did not care because Lord Sesshoumaru had effortlessly destroyed the walls around his heart with a few simple words.

 

“I have things in my past…that I can’t reveal to anyone…ever…” Inuyasha could not stop the words from slipping from his lips. He had not even told his friends this.

 

Sesshoumaru smiled, dark amusement in his eyes. “But you want to…”

 

Inuyasha’s throat was suddenly too tight because of the lump that that had formed. He could not talk and Sesshoumaru waited.

 

“You…you don’t- don’t…I won’t alright? No one can ever know…”

 

Sesshoumaru inclined his head slightly, but somehow very arrogantly. “I am not just _anyone_.”

 

Then he smiled that stupid, annoying far to knowing smile that made Inuyasha feel as if he could read his soul.

 

“Say what you _really_ came to say, Inuyasha.”

 

Inuyasha stared at him.

 

He couldn’t…his friends. Finally, he had found friends…he just could not because otherwise…otherwise he would be all alone again…because Sesshoumaru would leave…just like everyone else…

 

 _They won’t understand_ , Inuyasha thought miserably, _They won’t ever understand but I want you to know…_

“I-“ Inuyasha suddenly felt like he had sand in his mouth, his tongue was so dry. What was he supposed to say?

 

“You- you are beautiful…” He blushed as he said it and his eyes were firmly glued onto some point on the floor.

 

His mind said, _You’re an idiot and he’s going to humiliate you for this!_

 

And his heart said, _Kiss me!_

But neither happened.

 

“Saturday, 6.00 pm, my place.”

 

Then Sesshoumaru walked away without a backward glance and Inuyasha stood staring after him, far too many thoughts running through his head-

 

_-damn fucker always bosses me about-_

_-I came to ask him to fight and he made me confess my crush-_

_-He didn’t kiss me-_

_-My friends can never know about this-_

_-I have a date with Sesshoumaru!-_

 


	4. Dark Secrets

**Chapter 4 – Dark Secrets**

Inuyasha fidgeted for the twenty third time with his shirt, opening and closing the first button. Did he look ok? Did he look like a punk? How did one dress on dates these days, especially with another guy?

 

Inuyasha had never been on a date before; not that he had had no opportunities but he had just never felt like taking a crush any further. This was the first time that he dared to give an expression to his feelings. Of course, Sesshoumaru had understood him far more than he had ever planned or hoped for but still. Here he was, waiting for his ‘boyfriend’ to come pick him up. He was very uncomfortable and self-conscious. Damn it he just _knew_ something was going to go wrong today! Sesshoumaru would be disgusted with him for behaving inappropriately and then he would blow his chance.

 

Inuyasha glared at his reflection in the mirror. He’d never in his whole life spent so much time scrutinizing his appearance. Because generally, he just left the apartment with a fleeting glance at the mirror to just make sure that he was not wearing his clothes inside out or that he didn’t have a booger in his nose and stuff. But today made up for all those days and years.

 

How had he never noticed that his nose was so weird? He was sure everyone’s nose was not shaped like this. What if Sesshoumaru hated his nose? And his bangs just would not stay combed no matter how much he tried. They ended up getting mussed. Thankfully, he had relatively manageable hair but it was no where near as beautiful as Sesshoumaru’s.

 

Finally realizing that he was going to be late if he didn’t leave soon, Inuyasha took one last look at himself in the mirror and then left the apartment.

* * *

 

He had told Sesshoumaru that he would meet him downstairs in front of his apartment building. Inuyasha wondered why Sesshoumaru had invited him to his place. Didn’t people normally go for a movie or a coffee or dinner or something on a date? But truth be told, Inuyasha could hardly see the guy in a movie theatre or a coffee shop; he seemed too classy for such things. Oh well…he probably had far more experience with this kind of thing than him. It was best to let him make the arrangements.

 

Come to think of it, he had no idea where Sesshoumaru lived. He had only ever seen him leave the school in his limo. Would he be picking him up in a limo? He also knew nothing about him or his family or anything. Would it be awkward? Should they have tried being friends first?

 

He snapped put of his musings as a beautiful, midnight blue car slid to a stop in front of him. Everyone standing around stared; no one in this part of town had this kind of a car. Hell, Inuyasha did not know that anyone in the _country_ had a car like that! It was not his usual discreet black limo. This car was designed to grab the eye but not in a flashy _, in your face_ kind of way. It was more of a classy, _can’t be ignored_ kind. Inuyasha stood awkwardly as the chauffeur stepped put and opened the back door of the car for him. Inuyasha shuffled forward and got in clumsily got in. Sesshoumaru was sitting next to him.

 

“Uh…hi,” Inuyasha mumbled.

 

“I hope you are ready?” Sesshoumaru asked.

 

He nodded.

 

They rode in silence for a while. After some time, Inuyasha glanced out the car window. It seemed like they were leaving the main part of the town now. Inuyasha had never really been in this part before because it was quite out of the way. He had heard that a forest began where the town ended but he had not yet got around to being there.

 

The car finally took a narrow winding path into the trees. Inuyasha assumed that this was the beginning of the forest. The road the car had taken was not tarred or cemented but it was very smooth – or maybe the car was that good. Inuyasha stared ahead as humongous iron gates that he had until now read about only in books, opened of their own accord in front of the car. A magnificent mansion loomed ahead. The car passed well-kept lawns with a beautiful fountain. The mansion seemed to be made entirely of stone. It had an old, almost ancient feel about it.

 

The car came to a stop in front of him. The chauffer immediately jumped out and opened the door for Sesshoumaru and then for Inuyasha.

 

“Wow,” Inuyasha muttered softly, staring at the beautiful, imposing mansion.

 

Sesshoumaru led him inside. The interior was just as beautiful as the exterior. The house held a curious feel of ancient mixed with the modern. Although the there were state of the art cameras and soft, subtle lights, the structure of the castle seemed…old, as if it were made in ancient times, in the time of the ancient Lords and warriors.

 

Sesshoumaru led him past many corridors, up a staircase to, what Inuyasha assumed, was his room. Inuyasha felt a little weird. Was it normal for a guy to invite someone to their room on the first date? But then again, Sesshoumaru didn’t seem like the desperate, lecherous types so Inuyasha waited.

 

“Mother and father are away,” Sesshoumaru told him as he held the door open. “Please make yourself at home.”

 

But Inuyasha was wrong. It wasn’t Sesshoumaru’s room that they entered. The door opened to a terrace. It was a large, open area and in the centre were placed a table and some chairs. They seated themselves and a servant appeared and bowed.

 

“Would you like a tea or a coffee, Inuyasha?” Sesshoumaru asked.

 

Inuyasha fidgeted. “Umm…tea please.”

 

Sesshoumaru murmured something to the servant who bowed and left. Inuyasha found all this distinctly strange. The servants at this place seemed very respectful and well-trained. Inuyasha was sure chauffeurs and paid servants today were not nearly so proper. There was something…off…about this house and its inhabitants, but Inuyasha could not put his finger on it.

 

“If there is anything you need, do not hesitate to ask,” Sesshoumaru told him. Inuyasha nodded awkwardly.

 

The servant returned with a pot of tea for Inuyasha and coffee for Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha grinned as the servant poured the beverages for both of them.

 

“Is something amusing?” Sesshoumaru asked once the servant had left.

 

“Er…it’s just that you really do seem like a coffee kinda guy,” Inuyasha told him.

 

Sesshoumaru smiled his quiet smile that made Inuyasha’s heart beat faster. “I like tea as well.”

 

Inuyasha took a sip of his tea and found that it was delicious, better than any he’d had till then.

 

“So you’re an only child?” Inuyasha asked.

 

“I am,” Sesshoumaru replied. “You as well?”

 

“Yup,” Inuyasha answered cheerfully. “Guess my parents had their hands full with one brat.”

 

“I see…you are not from these parts?”

 

Inuyasha told him how he’d moved here for studying and some things about his life back home, although he didn’t tell him just how poor they’d been, nor how he had never met his father after a very young age. It didn’t seem appropriate to reveal so much on a first date.

 

Inuyasha found that it was easy talking to him. Sesshoumaru was quiet; he didn’t jabber much but he was not the brooding kind either. Inuyasha was soon his boisterous self and Sesshoumaru seemed to enjoy his liveliness.

 

Time passed quickly as it always did when you had good company and it soon became dark. The sunset looked beautiful from the terrace as there were only trees as far as he could see. He was used to seeing the sun dip behind buildings so it was refreshing experience to watch it set in a forest.

 

“Isn’t it dangerous to live so near the forest?” Inuyasha asked when they were leaning against the low railing. “I’ve heard it’s a wild forest; isn’t there danger of animals or demons?”

 

Sesshoumaru seemed very amused by this question though Inuyasha could not figure out why.

 

“Our family has lived here for generations and there has never been any incident.”

 

“What about when you were a kid?” Inuyasha asked cheekily. He felt comfortable enough to tease him. “You look like the type to go wandering around in forests on your own. Ever been attacked by any demons?”

 

Sesshoumaru looked away to hide his smile.

 

“That was…a long time ago.”

 

Inuyasha cocked his head to the side. “What’re ya talkin’ about? Ya can’t be much older than me.”

 

“Do know that all demons age differently?” Sesshoumaru asked in return.

 

“Yeah, my sensei back home was 325 years old....barely looked 50.” Inuyasha revealed rather proudly. “So how old are you really?” Inuyasha asked.

 

“Quite a bit older than you, I imagine,” Sesshoumaru told him.

 

“I’m 263,” Inuyasha told him.

 

Sesshoumaru suddenly turned towards him. The orange light of the setting sun was behind him and his eyes looked suddenly eerie. Inuyasha was a little bit frightened at the look on his face. It almost seemed… _predatory-_

“As I said,” Sesshoumaru told him quietly. “I am far older than you.”

 

Inuyasha was suddenly not very keen on pressing for the answer.

* * *

 

 

Sesshoumaru asked his driver to drop Inuyasha off to his house when he mentioned that it was getting dark and that he should get going. Inuyasha mumbled something about not wanting to impose but Sesshoumaru overrode the protests saying that there were no cabs for miles and it was dangerous for him to return alone.

 

On the ride back, Inuyasha could not help but feel a little disappointed. Sesshoumaru had been a perfect gentleman. He hadn’t even touched him! Admittedly, it was the first date but who was that chivalrous anymore? Inuyasha confessed to himself that he had expected the prince to be a little more…aggressive? No, that wasn’t the right word. Inuyasha did not have a thing for dominating jerks who thought far too much of themselves because inside, they generally turned out to be wimps. Inuyasha didn’t have any experience of first dates to compare with but from what he had heard from his friends, it involved a lot more contact than this – holding hands, a hug, a kiss, sometimes even spending the night, although he personally considered the last rather slutty.

 

He was certainly glad that he had not screwed up or made a fool of himself in any way. But he was just a little bit worried. Wasn’t the youkai attracted to him at all? Was that why he hadn’t touched him? Did he expect Inuyasha to make the first move? No, that didn’t seem right. Sesshoumaru didn’t seem like the kind to wait around for what he wanted. Everything about him said that he was used to taking command. Then why had he been so distant?

 

* * *

 

 

But the next day, his doubts were somewhat assuaged as almost the entire day was spent talking on the phone. Inuyasha did not know what they talked about but it seemed to  him as though he had known the youkai for years and now, he had a lifetime worth of stuff to catch up on. Inuyasha was generally a very guarded person, not used to talking freely about himself but with Sesshoumaru he had to work hard to keep his guard. He had already told him more than a person normally revealed to someone they had known only for a few days. But it didn’t feel wrong. In fact, nothing had felt more right.

 

* * *

 

 

On Monday, Inuyasha went to school, determined that his friends would know nothing about his date with Sesshoumaru. He figured that the prince would also not want to broadcast the fact that he was dating a hanyou so he was safe on that account. Actually, he had wondered how Sesshoumaru asked him out so easily. Didn’t he have a reputation to hold up? But he dismissed the thought assuming that royalty had their way of dealing with such things.

 

As soon as he entered the school building, he knew something was wrong. Students were surreptitiously glancing at him and whispering and pointing. More than once, he had spotted envy, scorn and laughter in their eyes. What was going on?

 

“Hey, guys,” he greeted normally as he swung his bag off his shoulders, onto the the table. “What’s up?

 

Everyone gave him very guarded looks. Finally Kagome said hi.

 

“What’s the matter? He asked looking from one to the other.

 

“Is it true?” Sango asked.

 

“Is what true?” Inuyasha asked, dreading the answer. How had they found out he was dating Sesshoumaru?

 

“That you’re sleeping with Sesshoumaru.”

 

Inuyasha turned bright red. “What?” he shouted. “Of course not! Where’d ya hear something like that?”

 

Miroku and Sango looked relieved though Kikyou still looked suspicious.

 

“It’s all over the school,” Kagome told him. “Everyone’s been talking about it.”

 

“B-but how- what-?” Inuyasha spluttered.

 

“So you’re not gay, right?” Miroku asked him, finally.

 

Inuyasha looked away. “That I – well…”

 

“What?” Sango asked sharply.

 

“I am, alright?” Inuyasha replied sharply. “I went on a date with Sesshoumaru but that’s it! I’m not sleeping with him. Jeez, can’t people even go out together anymore?”

 

“You-you’re going out with Sesshoumaru?” Kagome asked faintly, in a very small voice.

 

“Look I don’t get what the big deal is, alright? Can you not handle the fact that I’m gay? Do you want me to go?”

 

“No,” Kagome assured him quickly. “No, of course we can. It’s just…a little surprising that’s all. You don’t seem…” she trailed off embarrassed.

 

“Don’t seem what?” Inuyasha demanded.

 

“Nothing,” Miroku interrupted smoothly. “Kagome only meant that you did not express any preference for the same sex, that’s all. We don’t want you to leave. It’s just…a little difficult for us, that’s all.”

 

Inuyasha still looked pissed but Kagome made everyone get up. “Now come on, or we’re going to be late for class.”

 

* * *

 

 

The whole day, Inuyasha was disgruntled. Just what the hell did his friends think of themselves? It was difficult for them? They acted like he had just told them he was a serial killer and they were trying their darnedest to digest such a disturbing piece of information. What was wrong with everybody? How did the idea get around that he was sleeping with Sesshoumaru?

 

Now, at lunchtime, he was sitting with his friends, eager to get done and just get out. Everyone was awkwardly silent and the atmosphere was stifling, especially since the other students had still not stopped pointing and sneering. Inuyasha really just wanted to go and punch them in the face, but he really could not stop people from talking. There was no outright malice from anyone. Only vague, general gossip.

 

“Well, well…is ain’t the famous Inuyasha.”

 

Inuyasha took a deep breath and welcomed the chance to beat the crap out of some dumbass demons. Looking up, he saw a demon with long hair smirking at him along with a lizard demon.

 

“Waddya want?” he snarled.

 

“Want? Oh no, I just wanted to see you…”

 

“Why?” Inuyasha demanded.

 

“Well, it seems a bit strange is all. That Sesshoumaru-sama accepted a hanyou bitch…”

 

Inuyasha got up so fast, his chair crashed to the floor and the coke spilled. _Bitch_ …he would never be called that name again…

 

His friends were gripping his arms, trying to get him to sit down, telling him to get a hold of himself but Inuyasha saw red.

 

“Say that again, asshole,” he whispered, voice harsh with rage.

 

The demon smirked. “Awww what’s the matter? Don’t like being teased? But I’m sure you don’t mind it if Sesshoumaru-sama calls you a-“

 

Inuyasha’s fist crashed into his jaw before the demon could complete the sentence.

 

“You! Don’t you dare hit my brother!” The lizard demon charged but Inuyasha effortlessly threw him into a wall. All the students in the cafeteria were on their feet now, watching the fight. This school had a very strict policy regarding fights and everyone had seen that Inuyasha had been the one to attack. The hanyou was going to get into a lot of trouble.

 

“Manten, are you alright?” the long haired demon called, picking himself up from the floor.

 

“Yes, brother,” Manten whimpered, attempting to get up but his legs refused to support him. Who knew the hanyou was so damn strong?

 

The dark haired demon turned back to Inuyasha with a smirk. “No one lays a hand on my brother and gets away with it, half-breed.”

 

“Bring it on, dumbass,” Inuyasha responded.

 

The demon’s eyes widened and suddenly, everyone could feel the electricity in the room. Students near the table backed off. Sango grabbed his sleeve.

 

“Inuyasha what are you doing?” she whispered fiercely to him.

 

“Stay out of this!” Inuyasha whispered back.

 

“Hiten’s an elemental demon, you fool! Brute strength won’t help you one bit!”

 

But Inuyasha was too riled up to listen to her. This asshole was going to get what was coming to him…

 

Inuyasha jumped to the side as a ball of pure energy – lightning – struck where he’d been standing seconds ago and with a loud boom, crashed into the floor. Inuyasha stared. When the dust had settled, he could clearly see the large charred hole in the ground. He turned to the demon in shock. This much raw power in one strike?

 

Hiten smirked. “Get ready to be charred to a lump, doggy-boy.”

 

Inuyasha took a firm stance. Damned if he let this arrogant son-of-a-bitch win! And if he had to take some damage in the process…

 

“Hiten.”

 

The thunder demon turned at the quiet deep voice. This was not the voice of the school principal as was to be expected.

 

Sesshoumaru was standing motionless in the doorway. “Leave him.”

 

Hiten scowled, glaring at the dog demon. Inuyasha also scowled. “Stay out of my fight, Sesshoumaru!”

 

But Sesshoumaru ignored him completely. He was staring coldly at the thunder demon.

 

“Hiten, if you know what is good for you, stay away from him.”

 

Hiten continued glaring for a while but in the end, he looked away, unable to withstand the demon Lord’s gaze. He silently stalked over to his brother, threw him over his shoulder and walked out. The entire cafeteria stared silently at Sesshoumaru.

 

“If I hear one more malevolent word against Inuyasha,” he warned quietly. “There will be hell to pay.”

 

There was complete silence for another moment and then the cafeteria was once again hum of activity, slowly returning to its earlier noise levels. Sesshoumaru turned to Inuyasha.

 

“Come with me.”

 

Still seething, Inuyasha followed him grudgingly. Once they were out of earshot Inuyasha scowled at his boyfriend.

 

“What the hell do you think of yourself, interfering in my fight like that? I could have walloped him!”

 

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Sesshoumaru said sharply. “You stand no chance against an elemental without a weapon.”

 

Inuyasha turned red. “Bullshit,” he muttered although the protest was weak. Sesshoumaru was right. Even if he had won, he would have been severely injured. But that didn’t mean Sesshoumaru could treat him like some girl!

 

“If you think for _one second_ I’m going to be your obedient little _bitch_ -“

 

“I expect nothing of the sort,” Sesshoumaru interrupted. “Those are merely rumors. Unfortunately, people cannot imagine any other relationship between a daiyoukai and a hanyou.”

 

Inuyasha stared. “You’re a _daiyoukai_?”

 

Sesshoumaru said nothing to that. “There will be no more incidents like the one with Hiten.”

 

“What makes you so sure?” Inuyasha asked. “There might be others who decide-“

 

“No one will dare insult you again.”

 

“And you’re sure everyone will listen to you?” Inuyasha asked skeptically. He knew people. They didn’t obey that easily.

 

Sesshoumaru smiled slightly, an odd glint in his eyes. “Yes. Or there will be consequences.”

 

Inuyasha stared at him but didn’t say anything. Somehow, he still had trouble imagining Sesshoumaru capable of violence.

* * *

 

 

That day, after school, Inuyasha went back to the rooftop where he had first talked to Sesshoumaru. It was deserted today. He found a lot of peace here; the view was beautiful and calming and he liked the solitude. It helped him think.

 

“Are you alright?”

 

Inuyasha turned slightly, but he already knew who it was.

 

“Yeah, of course…why?”

 

Sesshoumaru came to stand close behind him.

 

“You seemed very upset when Hiten called you a bitch.”

 

Inuyasha snorted, trying to brush it off. “Yeah, like anyone likes to be called that…”

 

“But that’s not all,” Sesshoumaru guessed and Inuyasha reddened slightly. The hanyou turned away from him, hoping the demon Lord didn’t probe any further and to his surprise, he didn’t. Not verbally anyway. Sesshoumaru did not ask any further questions but Inuyasha could feel him waiting. And in the peaceful evening, Inuyasha suddenly felt that he could not carry the burden alone any longer.

 

“There was a guy…” Inuyasha said haltingly. He had never shared this with anyone, not even his mother but there was something about Sesshoumaru that made him want to bare his soul. “In my hometown…”

 

Sesshoumaru was listening intently to him and his eyes told the hanyou to go on.

 

“He…he did things…”

 

Inuyasha’s voice broke and he could not bear to meet his eyes. His entire body was shaking with the memories that rushed back when he spoke about this. Abruptly, the evening was very cold.

 

“A-And h-he…” Inuyasha swallowed, throat suddenly dry.  “He would call me his bitch…”

 

His legs were shaking with the adrenaline in his system. It had been so long since he had allowed himself to think of this that the memories were all the more powerful. He could feel the other hanyou’s disgusting touch, his lips on his skin, his hand on his ass…

 

Inuyasha gasped as he felt strong arms encircle him from behind. His knees suddenly buckled as he allowed Sesshoumaru to support him completely. He could feel comforting heat radiating from the youkai and suddenly, he was not so cold anymore.

 

“Who was he?” Sesshoumaru murmured in his ear, holding him close, not allowing him to withdraw when Inuyasha weakly attempted to do so.

 

“He was a hanyou…” Inuyasha breathed shakily. “His name was…Naraku.”

 

“Na-ra-ku,” Sesshoumaru seemed to taste the name on his tongue.

 

 Inuyasha’s mind had gone blank. He was not ready to deal with these feelings yet but somehow, he felt as if his secret was safe with the demon Lord. But he hadn’t yet told him the other thing; what he had done after…

 

Inuyasha swallowed heavily and closed his eyes. No, he could not deceive him like that. Sesshoumaru deserved to know the truth.

 

He glanced back at the concerned youkai and felt his heart break. He felt like he had known him for years; there was a connection between them. It didn’t feel like a new relationship. Sesshoumaru felt like an old, old friend whom he had finally met after years apart. And that would all be gone in a second once he told him…he would once again be alone and it was all his fault…

 

He pulled himself out of Sesshoumaru’s arms and turned to face him. His body cried out at the lack of warmth and comfort but he didn’t deserve it anyway.

 

“Sesshoumaru…there is something you need to know…”

 

Sesshoumaru was looking at him inquiringly. Inuyasha allowed himself to look into his eyes one last time before they filled with disgust for him.

 

_I never meant to get so close to you…_

But how was he to know that Sesshoumaru would know him better in a few days than anyone else had in a lifetime?

 

“After he…after Naraku t-touched me, I- couldn’t…”

 

His voice cracked. The world swayed. Inuyasha felt dizzy. Sesshoumaru stepped closer but he stepped back, kept him at bay.

 

“After he…did those things, I could never-never get hard without fantasizing about his…about the abuse.”

 

He did have the guts to look up to meet the disgust in the prince’s eyes.

Sesshoumaru’s eyes narrowed. There were some things that could not be overlooked, could not be forgiven.

 

“Are you in love with him?”

 

The question physically shook him. Sesshoumaru’s voice was as neutral and emotionless as ever. And it was right that he hated Inuyasha now. Tears pricked the hanyou’s eyes.

 

“No!” he cried. “No, please! I hate him! I hate him for what he did but I can’t-can’t help it.”

 

He took a deep breath, tears threatening to overflow.

 

“It’s sick and I should have-should have had more discipline…should have never given in to those urges but…I did and-“

 

He turned away from the demon Lord and stood facing the open ground below, the tears flowing freely from his eyes. He was glad Sesshoumaru could not see them. He was glad his voice shook only a little.

 

“And I’m sorry for wasting your time. I’ll stay out of your life. I’m sorry…”

 

And Inuyasha turned and ran. Not bothering to go through the door, he jumped onto the roof of the next building and was gone.

 

* * *

 

A/N: Feedback appreciated.


	5. An Old Story

**Chapter 5 –  An Old Story**

 

Inuyasha did not know how far or how long he’d been running; he didn’t even know where he was going. All he knew was that he had to get away…from that school, from Sesshoumaru, from his first real relationship, from the first guy he’d ever really felt something for…

 

Even as he felt a familiar, dull ache in his heart, Inuyasha could not help berate himself for his idiocy. Why couldn’t he have kept his damn mouth shut? Who revealed such personal things about himself after only a few days? Hell, most people didn’t _have_ such screwed up secrets. Most people worried about normal stuff like appearance, does he like me, is he playing with me…oh god, what wouldn’t he give for a normal life, for normal worries like those?

 

And the worst part was, he couldn’t even blame Sesshoumaru. Even a damn saint couldn’t be expected to be understanding of such things and by all accounts, Sesshoumaru was no saint. The guy wanted the best in everything; figured he’d want perfection in his relationships as well…

_-then why did you choose me in the first place?-_

 

But he disregarded that voice. It didn’t matter why the demon prince had chosen him. Even if he was broadminded enough to not mind going out with a hanyou, there was no way he’d even look at a screwed up case like him. The guy was so decorous that he hadn’t even touched him on their first date. The only contact he’d had from Sesshoumaru was a warm embrace that was only comforting. That’s what he would have now; a memory. Only a memory of warm, strong arms around him and the pure demon’s spicy, beautiful scent. There would be no more late night conversations, no more pinning after the unattainable, no more dirty fantasies.

 

Well he didn’t think he could really help the pinning and the fantasies but now, there was not even a sliver of a chance they could come true. Once again, he was alone and it was his own damn fault.

_-but it’s better this way…loneliness is better than rejection-_

 

He shook his head, trying to clear those thoughts. No dammit! He didn’t want to be lonely, didn’t want to be alone anymore. He wanted him back.

_I wish I could take back every single fucking word I said,_ he thought angrily.

 

 Yes, then the relationship wouldn’t have been totally honest and forthcoming but what relationships were, really? He was an idiot to run after the ideal of a relationship where both partners understood each other completely. That was childish; showed his immaturity. If he’d only kept his damn mouth shut, at least he would still _have_ a relationship.

 

As something whipped across his face, he suddenly snapped out of his thoughts and rook stock of the surroundings. There was nothing but tress all around…in his agitated state, he had run into the forest; old habits die hard, after all. He finally stopped, panting for breath. He had literally run for miles; the town was far behind now. He hadn’t even realized when he’d entered the forest. He was probably in the heart of the forest by now. It was getting very dark. He had to get out of here…

 

“Are you finished running?”

 

His heart accelerated, then stuttered at the deep, melodious voice he’d never expected to hear addressed to him again. He looked up slowly, reluctant to destroy whatever illusion his mind was creating.

 

But it wasn’t an illusion. Sesshoumaru was really there, looking at him through his inscrutable eyes, not a hair out of place as if he’d been waiting for Inuyasha…

 

“How’d you know I’d be here?” Inuyasha demanded, trying to keep his voice from shaking. He himself had not known where he was going.

 

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. “I followed you.”

 

Inuyasha snorted. “Yeah right. You got here before me.” God it was painful to even look at him now.

 

“Flying is considerable faster than running.”

 

Inuyasha said nothing. The silence in a few seconds grew heavy as the unasked question hung between them, the sounds of his still uneven breathing, _way_ too loud in the suddenly all too quiet forest.

 

Finally, he had to ask.

 

“Why’d you come?”

 

Sesshoumaru smiled his quiet smile and began to walk slowly towards him. “Because I will not allow you to run away from me.”

 

Inuyasha felt suddenly nervous

_-like a cornered prey-_

Sesshoumaru had behaved like a perfect gentleman so far yet strangely, everything about him seemed predatory.

 

“Whaddya mean?” he asked, unwilling to allow himself even the slightest hope.

 

“You did not wait for my response before you took off so dramatically.” Sesshoumaru was very close now and Inuyasha felt his cheeks turn slightly pink. He backed away slightly,

 

“Well, say it,” Inuyasha demanded, trying to hide how nervous he was, “What’d ya come to say?”

 

He’d thought Sesshoumaru was going to hit him, pull him close, kiss him…or _something,_ hell, a part of him was hoping he’d do that but –

 

“Are you in love with Naraku?”

 

Inuyasha’s ears flattened at the question. Is this what he’d wanted? To taunt and humiliate him? But he supposed he’d asked for it, considering what he’d revealed. _Anyone_ would assume he was twisted…and they wouldn’t be too wrong.

 

“No, I’m not,” he replied, shoulders slumping in defeat. “Look, I know it’s hard to believe but I didn’t like what he did to me, okay? I cried the whole time…”

 

His voice trailed of, eyes glazing over as he remembered.

 

“I can’t…I can’t tell you how disgusted I am with myself for…for thinking of him when- but it’s the only way I can live with it,” he finished softly, not looking at the demon prince.

 

“Look at me.”

 

Inuyasha turned around hesitantly and slowly raised his eyes to look at Sesshoumaru.

 

“Will you be mine?”

 

The question shocked him so much that Inuyasha froze, mouth hanging slightly open.

 

“What?” he finally managed to ask in a strangled voice.

 

Sesshoumaru looked at him seriously. “I asked you that because I do not share. If there is someone else in your life, tell me now. However, once I claim you, I will not tolerate another in your thoughts. If you are mine, you belong to me completely.”

 

Inuyasha scowled. “What the fuck are you on about? You expect me to belong to you for life? What the hell do you take me for?”

 

His eyes darkened. “What Naraku did to me was because I had no choice. Hell, I’d go through it again if it meant my mother remained safe but if you think for one second, I’m going to let your stuck up ass order me around for life, I’m gonna-“

 

He snarled irritable as Sesshoumaru laughed, low and soft. “The times when mates were claimed after a few days of courting are long past, Inuyasha.” He gazed of into the distance, as if he were _remembering_ …

 

“I did not ask you to be my mate. Dog demons mate for life and in the case of a pureblood, a lifetime is a very long time indeed. I assume you have never been with a demon in the past.”

 

Inuyasha turned pink and shook his head grudgingly.

 

“I know some alphas require complete obedience from their submissive.”

 

Inuyasha opened his mouth to protest but closed it again when Sesshoumaru continued.

 

“That is not what I ask of you. However, if our relationship is to progress, once I touch you-“

 

Inuyasha’s face turned from flushed pink to bright red.

 

“- you will not be allowed to touch another, or even think of another, so long as we are together. If for any reason, either one of us develops feelings for another, we first end the relationship, then go our separate ways. If you betray me in any way during that time, the consequences will be dire- for you and for the other.”

 

Inuyasha was looking at him uncertainly. “A-aren’t you weirded out by what I told you?” he swallowed, ears flickering nervously. “You’re a pureblood prince. You can keep yourself away from my darkness.” He did not have the nerve to meet his eyes. “Why would you still want me?” he asked in a small voice.

 

Sesshoumaru smiled slightly. “I know far more about darkness than you, Inuyasha. The darkness in your life was the fault of another. Do not shoulder the weight of it for it does not taint who you are.”

 

Inuyasha stared down at the dirty ground, tears welling up.

 

“You don’t know nothin’ about me…it does, it does…”

 

Strong fingers raised his head up. “It does not. I can see it in your eyes.”

 

The tears fell, chest tight with shame and gratefulness. Such kindness and compassion in a prince! All those who called him a heartless monster were desperately wrong. He doubted anyone could be as forgiving as this man in front of him was being.

 

_I will never be able equal to you…_

 

Unknown to Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru gave him a knowing look. He knew what was going through the hanyou’s mind. If only he knew the real truth about him…dark deeds seemed pale in comparison to much darker ones. Inuyasha had no idea what he was getting himself into.

 

He refocused on Inuyasha as the hanyou took a deep breath. “Will you be faithful to me?” he asked in a small voice.

 

“Of course,” Sesshoumaru replied readily.

 

Inuyasha nodded, feeling as if he was taking a very big step on an uncharted way. “Ok then. I will be yours, Sesshoumaru.”

 

Sesshoumaru smiled that rare smile which sent a shiver up Inuyasha’s spine. Then he stepped closer.

 

It took every ounce of Inuyasha’s will to not back away. He’d wished and hoped for this but now that it was actually happening, he was hyperventilating. Images of the dark hanyou filled his mind; the way he’d claimed his mouth, made his skin crawl, made bile rise up in his throat. What if that happened with Sesshoumaru? How was he going to explain to him that he reminded him of his molester? He would surely take some other meaning from.

 

The demon Prince wound an arm around his waist and gently pulled him closer. Then he was bending towards him and Inuyasha closed his eyes, his entire body tensed.

 

But he needn’t have worried. Sesshoumaru’s touch was nothing like Naraku’s. The dark hanyou had held him firmly by his neck, crushing his smirking mouth to Inuyasha’s unresponsive one. He had tasted foul – like toxic fumes and something decaying. But when Sesshoumaru’s lips closed over his, he tasted like winter and warmth- something cool yet comforting. There was no other way of describing it. The demon Lord’s tongue gently flicked against his closed lips and he relaxed, granting him entrance. He felt relief flood through him. He didn’t feel like throwing up. He could bear the demon Lord’s touch.

 

And with Sesshoumaru holding him close, and kissing him so sweetly, Inuyasha was very aware of the fact that his member was entirely limp.

 

* * *

 

“I-I guess I will see ya ‘round,” Inuyasha mumbled shakily, feeling embarrassed.

 

Standing around had been a bit…awkward…after the kiss, at least for him. He’d never been in such a situation before. What was he supposed to do? And it didn’t help that Sesshoumaru was staring at him like was a particularly interesting food item. That, and the demon Prince’s face could be carved out of marble.

 

He had seen the displeasure in Sesshoumaru’s eyes when he’d failed to respond to the kiss but it really couldn’t be helped. This was all he was capable of at the moment.

 

“Wait,” Sesshoumaru called.

 

Inuyasha turned. The forest was already quite dark. In an hour or so, it would be pitch dark. Everyone knew forests were not safe at night, unless one wasn’t averse to fighting blood thirsty demons.

 

“Would like to return home with me?”

 

Inuyasha stared, heart beating faster. “With you?” Was the guy asking him to sleep with him?

 

He was both relieved and disappointed when Sesshomaru added, “You may have a room to yourself. Perhaps you would not like to sleep alone in the house tonight.”

 

Inuyasha swallowed. He couldn’t deny that he’d been dreading just that; the nightmares that would surely come after a day like this. But going home with Sesshoumaru?

 

“N-no, thanks,” he said awkwardly. “I wouldn’t want to impose. I’ll be fine.”

 

“It is no trouble,” Sesshoumaru assured him. A guest room is always kept ready in case we have unexpected guests.”

 

When Inuyasha still looked hesitant, he smirked. “Or are you afraid of me, Inuyasha?”

 

Inuyasha glared at him and scowled. “Shut up!”

 

He huffed. “Ok, thanks, I guess. But I don’t have my stuff…”

 

Sesshoumaru brushed that concern aside.

 

“So, how’re we gonna get out of here? You know I can’t keep up with you…”

 

He stepped forward. “Hold on to me tightly.”

 

Inuyasha looked at him suspiciously. “Excuse me?”

 

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. “I will transport us to the mansion. Just hold on.”

 

“Hold on where?” Inuyasha asked.

 

The demon prince smirked. “Anywhere.”

 

For some reason, Inuyasha turned red at that remark.

 

“I-I can find my way back, you know,” he stated. “You-you can go…”

 

“It is not safe for you to be alone in the forest at night.”

 

“I’ve been in forests at night before,” Inuyasha insisted. “I can take care of myself.”

 

Sesshoumaru shook his head. “Not this forest.”

 

Inuyasha frowned. “Whaddya mean? What’s different about this forest?”

 

Sesshoumaru didn’t answer that, only stood there waiting. Inuyasha finally gave up. After muttering something about arrogant demons, he held on to Sesshoumaru’s arm.

 

“Do not let go,” was the only warning he got.

 

* * *

 

 

A minute later, Inuyasha still clutched Sesshoumaru’s arm tightly when they landed in the prince’s front yard.

 

“Are you alright?” Sesshoumaru asked and Inuyasha bristled at the hint of smugness in his voice.

 

“Th-that was-“ Inuyasha swallowed, still dizzy. “-fast.” He finished lamely.

 

Well, that was an understatement, considering they’d just traveled at the speed of light.

 

Sesshoumaru only smirked in response.

 

“Come in. It is cold outside.”

 

It was, but not really chilly. After regaining his balance, Inuyasha finally looked properly at the mansion. It was lit skillfully with understated but powerful lights. But there wasn’t need for too many lights. The moon was almost full tonight and in the large front yard, the moon cast a lovely light.

 

“Your home is beautiful at night,” Inuyasha said, turning back towards his boyfriend.

 

He was startled to find Sesshoumaru very close behind him. The prince looked breathtaking in the moonlight, golden eyes glowing. Sesshoumaru lowered his head so it was almost level with Inuyasha’s.

 

“Many things are more beautiful in the moonlight.”

 

His intense gaze made Inuyasha feel exposed.

 

Then the spell was broken as Sesshoumaru walked towards the doors of the mansion ahead of him. The guards bowed to him and let them both pass. Sesshoumaru led him past a huge, beautiful main hall and up a flight of winding, deceptively fragile looking marble stairs.

Inuyasha looked around at the beautiful house with mouth slightly open. He hadn’t seen this part of his house when he had come here last. In comparison, his own house seemed like a hovel.

 

“Your parents aren’t around?” he asked as Sesshoumaru led him down seemingly endless corridors.

 

“They are not in town at the moment,” Sesshoumaru replied, finally walking to a door and pushing it open, gesturing for Inuyasha to enter.

 

Inuyasha walked into the dark room. Sesshoumaru flipped a switch and closed the door behind him.

 

“Th-this…this is your room?” Inuyasha stammered, eyes trying to take in everything at once.

 

It was huge and spacious, light colors giving it an open, free look. Delicate sculptures and vases were adroitly placed around the room so that none dominated the look of the room, yet at the same time, they were clearly visible. Unlike the rest of the house that was a more or less equal blend of modern technology and old architecture, the look of this room was somehow reminiscent of an older time. It was strange; there was nothing that one could point out that gave the look. There was no four-poster bed, lanterns. The windows and a door that presumably led out into a terrace were simple but elegant, the bed was a modern metal framed though obviously custom made – none of the ready made ones would be so huge. But some of the furniture – the beautiful carved wooden table that now served as a coffee table, the dresser – was antique. And above the bed-

 

“Is that a tachi??”

 

Sesshoumaru followed Inuyasha’s eyes. “Yes it is.”

 

“It’s beautiful! I’ve never seen one like it…”

 

Sesshoumaru looked away proceeding to the sitting area, pouring two glasses of wine. “It is an original Masamune.”

 

Inuyasha whirled around, jaw dropped. “That’s an- y-you’re kidding me! A Masamune???! There are like only a handful of those in the _world_!”

 

Sesshoumaru gestured for him to sit down. “Indeed.”

 

“Bu-but it’s – that’s priceless,” Inuyasha protested. “You can’t keep that in your house!”

 

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow and Inuyasha blushed. 

 

“Sorry, I-I mean, obviously you _can_ but aren’t you afraid of being robbed?”

 

Sesshoumaru smiled that smile that made Inuyasha uneasy for some reason. “It is quite safe in this house.”

 

Inuyasha looked at him unsurely, then followed him to the comfortable looking couch and sat down.

 

“Your room’s great,” Inuyasha told him, accepting the glass of wine offered rather apprehensively. He really wasn’t a big fan of wine but to be polite, he took a sip. His eyes opened in surprise as he looked at the red wine in his glass. That tastes amazing!

 

“Thank you,” Sesshoumaru responded.

 

There was a knock on the door. After receiving permission, he entered, walking up to the two. Inuyasha looked at him, frowning. Once again, he was struck by that sense that there was something not quite right there. The way he walked with rigid steps, his very proper posture and gestures that did not seem forced or learnt, the way he kept his eyes to the floor.

 

“Sesshoumaru-sama?” he asked respectfully. He looked inquiringly at the demon Lord. Sesshoumaru had called him?

 

“Prepare the guest room for Inuyasha.”

 

Inuyasha was surprised as the servant bowed respectfully and left, without a hint of resistance or resentment. He seemed quite happy.

 

“Uh…I- doesn’t he wanna go home? It’s pretty late…don’t wanna keep him coz of me.”

 

Sesshoumaru looked at him blankly for a moment. Then he seemed to understand that Inuyasha was concerned for the servant.

 

“The servants live on the grounds. They are quite used to working all hours of day and night.”

 

Inuyasha was itching to say something against this but held his tongue with difficulty. He looked worriedly at the glass of wine in his hand and put it down on the table. The last thing he needed tonight was to get drunk in Sesshoumaru’s room.

 

“Tell me about Naraku,” Sesshoumaru said abruptly.

 

Inuyasha’s head snapped to him, startled. “Wha-?”

 

Sesshoumaru sipped from his glass. “I apologize if it causes you pain. I would like to know…but if it is too difficult-“

 

“No, it’s alright,” Inuyasha sighed. He could handle it, really. He’d never really talked to anyone about it. Maybe it would be good to get it off his chest.

 

“It’s just,” he looked away feeling awkward. “It’s kind of a long story. Don’t really know how to start.”

 

“How old were you when he…?”

 

Inuyasha stared absently at a design on the carpet broodingly. “I was- I was 15 in human terms, I guess, when he really…I mean…”

 

Inuyasha swallowed nervously and grabbed his almost empty glass of wine again. Sesshoumaru took the wine bottle on the table and poured him a generous measure.

The demon prince watched, eyes dark, as the half-demon swallowed almost the entire thing in one go.

 

“I had known Naraku since I was much younger, almost as long as I remember, actually. He was a sort of favorite uncle coz he was a hanyou too and seemed like such a decent guy when I was little.”

 

His mouth twisted in a bitter look as he remembered the kind man who used to bring him gifts. Inuyasha used to ‘secretly’ confide all his problems to him because as a hanyou, Naraku had seemed to understand just what he meant. His mother used to look so anxious and upset when he told her anything that after a while, he stopped telling her.

 

“He became a sort of father for me; the only friend I ever had. I used ta tell him everything and he’d be perfect – understanding and compassionate.”

 

He snorted at the last term.

 

“Your father?” Sesshoumaru asked.

 

Inuyasha shook his head. “I’ve never known my father. I mean, ma told me I lived with him when I was very little but I don’t remember him at all. And the years are all screwed up coz half demons and humans and demons all age differently. I remember living with my mom since I was little more than 5…I don’t know how many years that actually was….about 50 or so probably. My mum told me my father was very powerful so I age very slowly. Mum herself is pretty old now – when father mated with her, her aging slowed. But she doesn’t  know how long she’ll really live coz we don’t know of any other human mated to a youkai.

Inuyasha had to swallow the lump in his throat and the terrifying he got in his chest when he thought of anything happening to his mother.

 

“It’s said she should live as long as father is alive but even now, she looked middle aged and like I told ya, I’m 263 so…”

 

“Your mother knew Naraku?”

 

Inuyasha nodded slowly. “Mum said he’s the husband of a long lost friend of hers, Kikyou, but I don’t know much about that. Only thing is, she talked politely and respectfully to him but she used to get really upset whenever he came around but at the time, I never knew why and I remember thinkin she was just bein’ silly like a ‘girl’.”

 

Inuyasha smiled thinly and Sesshoumaru could see in his eyes the desperate desire to go back and make it right…

 

“Naraku was my ideal at the time. He gave me the strength to get through the shit that half breeds have to take from everyone. He used ta tell me he went through the same and I used ta think, if he could grow up and be like him – strong and a gentleman – I could too.”

 

He remembered the quiet, dark haired man who used to be so kind and courteous to his mother. The way his violet eyes shone with concern when he told him something bad that happened to him, the way he would hold the young hanyou’s hand _comfortingly_ …

 

“He was nice to ma but she always seemed a little scared of him. But ma was always a bit cautious and suspicious of everyone so I didn’t think anything strange. I never noticed, till much, much later when it was far too late, the way she used to keep away from him, answer him as shortly as possible. I’m sure she’d never have even let him into the house if I hadn’t gotten so attached to him.”

 

He sighed, the deepest regret that he carried weighing heavily on his heart. All this never would have happened, his mother would never be in any danger if he’d only listened to her…

 

_A 6 year old Inuyasha beamed at his mother-_

_“But why, ma? He’s a very nice man! I like him, ma, he gets me!”_

_Izayoi looked at her little boy, torn._

_“Inuyasha…he’s…you’ll get other friends, my boy…Naraku-san…is not a nice man.”_

_Little Inuyasha wrenched himself away from her and glared with all the innocent hurt and anger of a 6 year old._

_“I won’t!” he’d shouted, trying to keep the tears from his eyes. “The other kids laugh at me and make fun of me! Naraku-san knows what it feels like, you don’t! You just don’t get it!”_

_Izayoi looked helplessly at her son, knowing he was probably right; she had no idea how to deal with bullies. The princess of a very wealthy kingdom knew nothing of being rejected and mocked as a child. The boy needed a father, but not Naraku, never him…_

_“I-I’ll never talk to you again if you send Naraku-san away! I won’t!” Inuyasha finally lost his battle with tears and fell sobbing into his mother’s arms who held him close, murmuring comforting words into her son’s ears. When he’d calmed down a little, she knelt in front of him and forced him to look into her eyes._

_“Inuyasha, I want you to listen very carefully to me.” Inuyasha stopped sniffling at the serious look in her eyes that he was sure he had not seen before._

_“Has Naraku-san ever…touched you?”_

_Inuyasha cocked his head. “Touched? You mean like held my hand and stuff?”_

_Izayoi pressed her lips together and shook her head, wondering how to even ask something like this. “No I mean…anywhere else…”_

_Inuyasha shook his head, confused. “No he just holds my hand sometimes when I’m upset, that’s all. Why?”_

_Izayoi released a very relieved breath and pressed her child to her bosom. “Nothing, Inuyasha…forget about it…”_

_Maybe Naraku wasn’t that much of a bastard. Maybe Inuyasha was safe and she was just being paranoid. The boy had seen too much harshness in life…so what if Naraku was a bastard to everyone else, to her? He seemed to genuinely care for the boy… If he gave a little bit of what she couldn’t give to her boy, what was the harm…_

Inuyasha clutched the glass in his hand harshly.

 

 “It was many, many years later that I’d understand what she’d tried to ask me that day. It’s not ma’s fault she loved me so much. She thought she was doing a good thing for me…she’d have endured anything for me…”

 

“But the touches didn’t stay innocent for long…” Inuyasha’s voice was almost a whisper now. “The pats on the hand turned into pats on the shoulder, fatherly hugs…”

 

“Then one afternoon, I was alone at Naraku-san’s house…”

 

* * *

 

 **A/N:** I’ve tried to make some things clear while, at the same time, maintaining Sesshoumaru’s mystery. If you have any questions, feel free to ask. They will probably get answered as the story progresses but if there are any inconsistencies, I’ll do something about them

 

Do tell me what you think!

 

P.S. Masamune is a real historical figure, considered the greatest swordsmith ever.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. A Dangerous Mistake

 

**Chapter 6 - A Dangerous Mistake**

Sesshoumaru noticed Inuyasha's hands clench into fists.

"As I got a little older, Mum got a bit more relaxed around Naraku and I used to sometimes go to his house to spend the day. Mum had to work and I used to get bored at home alone. Naraku's house was much better than ours so as a kid, I used to love spending time there."

Inuyasha remembered the spacious, luxurious house that he'd beg his mother to spend his days in. The house contained everything that 10 year olds valued more than boring safety and a mother's concern.

Izayoi had been extremely reluctant to allow him to go that first time but Inuyasha had cried and begged and she'd finally relented. Even so, she'd left work before time and gone to pick him up much earlier than she had promised. But Inuyasha had been so happy, singing his Uncle Naraku's praises to the sky, she had allowed him to go back. And then, it had sort of become routine from there.

"It went on for years, I guess till I was…maybe 14 or so in human terms."

The hanyou gripped the glass in his hands tightly and swallowed, staring at the floor with unfocused eyes.

"I-I didn't even know what he-what he was… _doing_ , at first, only that it felt weird and not very good."

He could dimly remember those first few touches, but the memory was hazy. He had tried so hard to forget that he'd almost succeeded. Only, unfortunately, that meant that he remembered all the more clearly in his nightmares, the one he woke up sweating from, muffling his scream in the pillows because he was so used to hiding certain things from his mother that it came naturally to him, even in sleep.

"It happened when we – I was playing a video game and he casually came sat next to me to watch, only, he was too close and his hands-"

Inuyasha broke off, unable to articulate the feeling he got from his favorite uncle's hand on his ass. He'd stiffened at first, not knowing what to do when he felt the man touching him where he'd never been touched before. When he'd failed to move, the dark hanyou had deepened the touch, kneading the ass cheek, slipping his hand in his covered crack…

He hastily drained the last of the wine from his glass, then roughly set it on the table and grabbed the wine bottle himself, filling it right to the brim, uncaring that it wasn't proper etiquette to fill a wine glass so much.

Sesshoumaru watched him quietly, not bothered in the least that the expensive wine was going to finish fast at this rate. But Inuyasha was skating on thin ice, allowing himself to get drunk in front of the demon. A hanyou should know better than to place so much trust in a powerful demon he barely knew…and he'd told the boy he was a daiyoukai. But Inuyasha didn't seem to mind being wasted and at his mercy…well, it was Inuyasha's choice to take that chance.

But the didn't notice the demon Lord's gaze turn calculative. He was too caught up in memories.

"That first time, I-I couldn't even understand that he was making a move because yeah, I'd heard of guys doing that to girls but you don't even- don't even ever think about someone who's been a father to you doing that."

Inuyasha smiled blankly, eyes wild. "I- I remember I looked at him and he- he didn't even look fazed or worried…he was smiling like it was normal and I felt- I felt it would be _impolite_ to wrench his hand away."

Bile rose in his throat as he remembered how the reverence that he'd held for the man prevented him from protecting himself even in the most basic sense and he'd fought his instincts that dictated that he remove the offending hand and run.

"He didn't do…didn't do anything else that day…" Inuyasha revealed, eyes bitter. "I went home. Next day, Naraku brought me expensive gifts. I was afraid he was going to suggest I come over to his house again and I….I still liked him too much to refuse him but he didn't. He came around after a few days but didn't do anything. It was something I had tried to forget, all that while and since he didn't make any mention of it, or ever do it again…"

The hanyou took a deep breath.

"Finally, I was the one who suggested that I'd like to go to his place. I was a little worried but I was sure it would never happen again."

Inuyasha smiled mockingly at himself.

"Because Naraku was I _good_ guy, I thought, and he probably made a mistake, or something."

He didn't notice the hardening of Sesshoumaru's eyes.

"And he didn't. He didn't touch me that day and things pretty much went back to normal after that. I…I tried my best to forget the whole incident ever happened."

Izayoi had, by then, begun to get over her fears of the hanyou and thought that perhaps Kikyou had somewhat exaggerated when she'd desperately warned her against the hanyou.

"But since that day, Naraku began to get me and ma wonderful and expensive gifts."

Inuyasha remembered the huge T.V. set, videogames and CDs for him and jewelry for his mother.

"Ma was so surprised that at first, she refused to accept the expensive gifts but Naraku convinced her saying he liked to spoil me because I was like the son he never had."

The young man in his teens had been delighted to finally have something to boast about to his peers.

"Then one day, months later, when I was at his place, he-he took me to his bedroom."

The half-demon's fist clenched as he remembered how stupid and naive he's been.

"I-I thought it was a bit weird but I was too polite to refuse. And then he- he locked us in and-"

He hadn't realized his voice had begun shaking along with his hands. The little wine left in his glass sloshed, about to spill over at any moment.

He clenched his jaw, trying to get the words out as he remembered being forced onto the bed. Naraku had grabbed him by the arms and thrown him on the bed, then crawled on top of him. The violence of the dark hanyou's actions had finally shaken him out of his stupor and he'd fought, slashing and biting.

" _You little shit, after the way you've teased me for months, you think you can play coy now?"_

_Inuyasha had stopped struggling out of shock, unable to believe the venomous words coming out of the charming, sophisticated man's mouth, from Uncle Naraku, who'd never said anything derogatory to him once, the only guy who'd treated him with nothing but respect._

_But this was not even the same man now. Naraku's eyes were frenzied, wild with lust and violence. His dark hair, free from the ponytail he usually wore it in, fell about his shoulders in untamed curls._

" _I-I didn't," Inuyasha protested in a small voice, "I never- never wanted to- you're… please…"_

_His mind had gone blank as he listened to the words spilling from his lips. Naraku smirked nastily as Inuyasha's t-shirt was literally ripped to shreds, followed by his jeans. Inuyasha's fear heightened as he saw the tattered remains of his clothes._

" _Why-why are you- Naraku-san…"_

_Naraku laughed. "Don't be silly, boy."_

_With a sudden burst of fear and adrenaline, Inuyasha threw the hanyou off him and sent him stumbling back._

" _I won't let you!" he shouted. "Get the fuck away from me, you-you…"_

_Naraku's eyes darkened as he advanced on the trembling boy._

" _You're going to pay for that."_

"He said…he said I'd…I'd led him on and that first time he'd touched me, I hadn't pushed him away, that I'd liked it, that I-I'd made him want me and that he was just doing what I wanted… "

He turned hunted eyes up to meet Sesshoumaru's intense gaze.

"I almost believed him too," he muttered softly.

 _And maybe he wasn't wrong_ , he thought, unable to completely dismiss the idea that had remained at the back of his mind, even as he found himself unable to pursue it.

He drained the wine that had magically appeared in his glass. He'd not notice when Sesshoumaru had filled it up for him again. How many glasses had he had?

"But not enough to just-just lie down for him," Inuyasha continued. "When he tried to force himself on me, I slashed him across the chest."

The four marks had healed almost as soon as they were made but it was warning enough for the dark hanyou not to let those claws anywhere near his vulnerable areas.

" _You know," Naraku smirked, wiping the blood off his healed chest with his fingers and holding them up to contemplate the color. "I'm going to do this, one way or another. It will be you…or dear sweet Izayoi…take your pick."_

_Inuyasha stared at him uncomprehendingly for a moment before the full meaning of the words registered. His face paled._

" _M-mother?" he asked uncertainly._

_For the first time, Naraku smiled an oily, nasty smile that Inuyasha would thenceforth come to hate…the smile that he would learn to see behind all his polite smiles from that day forth._

" _I'm sure you know that I can do exactly what I want with Izayoi. She doesn't have sharp little claws like you, after all…humans are so fragile, poor things-"_

" _No!" Inuyasha shouted, "You can't…you can't touch her! You won't touch my mother! Please…" the order ended in a desperate plea._

_Naraku sneered. "Then get on that bed and raise your ass like a good little bitch!"_

The silence of the night was broken as the wine glass in Inuyasha's hand shattered violently, causing rivulets of blood to run down his hands. But Inuyasha, by now, had too much alcohol in his system to notice the pain.

"You know," he said, voice raspy and throat dry, despite all the wine he'd drunk. "They say the first time's always the worst and then people get used to it from there. They say you become numbed to it."

He turned haunted, hard eyes at his boyfriend, meeting the demon Lord's gaze.

"You don't."

He swallowed hard again and turned his eyes away. But it wasn't so difficult looking at Sesshoumaru's face as he's expected. He'd expected to see some sort of judgment there – pity or anger or disgust or revulsion or _something_ but Sesshoumaru's face was a stony mask. It made him feel better, somehow.

"You never get used to it. The first time's the most…the most painful, physically, but each time after that is that much worse."

Despite the fact that he was safe in this mansion with state of the art security, Inuyasha felt his heart speed up, felt the knot of tension and fear and dread in his chest, as if…as if no time had passed at all…as if he was still where that monster could order him to bend to his whims. The agony of waiting, of always being on edge, not knowing when the bastard would order him to pleasure him…it became worse and worse, the more depraved things Naraku exposed him to, gradually taking him to new depths.

"Y-ya never-never become numb to it…it just- it just keeps happening, again and again till…till you start to enjoy it."

"I didn't return home that night coz I was too hurt to be able to walk. Naraku made me call ma and tell her I was sleeping over."

The fear that Naraku would do to his mother what he had done to him gave him the strength to make his voice sound cheerful enough to fool his mother. Inuyasha had never been a good liar till then, far from it, but from that day on, he would be.

"Naraku…he was…he didn't just like the…the fucking. He liked to fuck with my head too. He was sweet till I couldn't see him as a monster anymore, till I saw him again as my- as the man who was like a father to me…and then he would say horrible things, cruel things that…that no one should have to hear."

His eyes glazed over with alcohol and a curious detachment as all the things that he'd tried so hard to forget came back to him full force.

"Like he kept coming over to our house, bringing those gifts but then, when we were alone, he'd tell me….he'd tell me the real reason I allowed him to touch me was because I wanted the expensive things."

Inuyasha's lips curved into a serene smile as he met Sesshoumaru's eyes.

"I felt like a whore."

The half-demon glanced away.

"No one was better at playing sick mind games than Naraku. He always made me cum when he…when he fucked me. And he knew…he knew when I started to enjoy it – just the act, you know, not him. I still felt nauseous when it was over and I had…I had his jizz cold in my ass…"

Inuyasha's voice lost its inflection, became mechanical. It was torture, knowing he was being forced to do what he was doing, all the while hearing Naraku debase him but at the same time, not being able to resist the raw pleasure that coursed through his body when the dark hanyou hit his prostate, again and again.

"He taunted me about it…said that's the only way I'd….I'd ever get it…only from _him."_

He looked into the cold, hard eyes of the demon prince.

"And…I think he was right. I never- never fell for a girl after that. I used to…used to like girls before, you know. But after Naraku…"

He trailed off, remembering all the times he'd tried to fantasize about girls with big knockers but the pictures just wouldn't form anymore until he could only cum with the thought of some guy in his ass. At first, he'd been too disgusted by his own thoughts, because much as he tried to picture someone else, only Naraku's face filled his head, his words, his hands.

Then, slowly, he learned to picture others – other good looking boys but there had to be violence, even in his fantasies, or he couldn't even get it up. And though the thought of having someone force him was degrading and disgusting, the physical pleasure was too good. The rest of his life was so messed up, he figured he deserved any reprieve he got, even if it was for a few moments of pleasure.

"And I've always…always jerked off to other guys fuckin' me because having Naraku in my head just makes me want to puke," he finished, not sure the demon had understood a word of it.

Hell, he wouldn't blame him. It was messed up shit, this was. The only heir of a pureblooded demon, a daiyoukai, no less, could not be expected to understand that he had to distance himself from the act and from his crush in order to get any pleasure out of it, because the reality of sex so far had been too harrowing to fantasize about.

"That's why…that's why I never went out with anyone. Naraku wouldn't have cared but if I let some guy fuck me just for the hell of it, then I really _would_ be a whore."

The half human, half spider had told him so enough number of times, had taunted him about it but that was one thing…one thing he would not do…until Sesshoumaru…until now.

He looked straight into Sesshoumaru's eyes.

"You wanna fuck me?"

When the demon Lord did not look away, the once empty eyes filled with fire and the sudden, irrational anger, spurred by the alcohol. He wanted to smash that face that was looking at him so calmly as though he'd still done nothing wrong, as though he'd not whored himself out to his rapist, as though he was still as pure as fucking _snow_.

He got his knees under him on the couch and began to shrug out of his shirt. When Sesshoumaru placed a hand on his to stop him, he leaned towards the demon Lord.

"What's the matter? You still wanna do me, right?" he whispered, lips curving slyly. "Does it turn you on, that I'm a whore?"

It took every ounce of Sesshoumaru's self control to remain silent, to not tell the despairing hanyou that it was not his fault but he knew that any reaction on his part would only aggravate Inuyasha.

But the hanyou threw his hand off and removed the shirt the rest of the way, throwing it carelessly aside.

"Tell me, dammit!" he ordered. "You still wanna go out with me? You can have anyone you choose at your feet and you- you want me? You want a dirty, stupid hanyou who can't get it up without fantasizing about you hurting me?"

Blood soaked hands landed on rigid shoulders as Inuyasha straddled Sesshoumaru's lap.

"Why?" he demanded. "Why would you want to?"

Then he drew back slightly, eyes narrowing with alcohol induced suspicion and paranoia.

"You don't, do you? You want out, now that you've heard just how screwed up I really am. You want a nice, normal, date, not damaged goods like me. You're just scared to tell me, aren't you?"

When Sesshoumaru still didn't move or say a word, Inuyasha was enraged.

"Fuck you, if you wanna dump me, just say so!" he screamed as something changed in Sesshoumaru's eyes. He mistook it for pity. "Don't just fucking _look_ at me like that you SON OFA BITCH!"

A claw tipped hand was pulled back as Inuyasha prepared to bitch slap the demon Lord across the face. Only, unfortunately for him, Sesshoumaru's patience had snapped.

Before he could blink, both his hands were captured in one large one and he was forced down on the demon Lord's lap which he had so far been hovering over.

"You brat," Sesshoumaru hissed, eyes flashing red. "You think I want to rid myself of you after what I heard? You think I am so _pure_ as to be disgusted by what you crave?"

An implacable hand in his hair forced Inuyasha's head back painfully as Sesshoumaru leaned down drew lethal fangs down the hanyou's exposed throat. Magenta stripped eyelids dropped lower as Sesshoumaru, for once, indulged his demon.

"What if I told you that this is what _I_ crave?" the demon Lord whispered.

"What if I told you I _want_ to hurt you…"

Inuyasha shuddered again as the path traced by the fangs was retraced by a lazy, wet tongue.

The hanyou was too drunk on alcohol and Sesshoumaru's demon was too close to the surface to allow him to see that he should probably not be doing what he was doing now.

But the boy was so delectable, panting in his lap with those flushed cheeks, completely in his grasp. It would be so easy…so easy to enjoy him…

"Do you want to know what I get off on, Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru breathed, knowing that the hanyou was probably not lucid enough to understand what he was saying.

The grip on Inuyasha's hair loosened in favor of gripping the back of his neck hard. Inuyasha moaned at the pain. It felt _good_ …

The hanyou could now feel the demon Lord's half hard cock near his own and he began to grind in his lap, rubbing his own hard cock against Sesshoumaru's.

Sesshoumaru in turn snarled and sunk his fangs in Inuyasha's neck. The sight of blood dripping down that pale neck made him harder than he was. And the scent of blood in the air…would little Inuyasha try to escape from him if he knew this was what he wanted? And if he did, would he let him?

Inuyasha chose that moment plaster himself against the demon prince's chest and rub his hardened nipples against him and Sesshoumaru decided that Inuyasha was staying right where he was…whether he wanted to or not.

Inuyasha shivered, body overheated from the sensations bombarding it. The alcohol made him very horny, very fast. Through the haze clouding his mind, all he could feel was the delicious pain on his neck, the pressure of bruising hands on his wrists and the demon before him with blood red eyes, about to lose control.

He wanted more.

As much as Sesshoumaru's hold would allow, he pushed himself forward and brought wet, pink lips on the demon Lord's. And the next thing he knew, he had a very energetic tongue inside his mouth hitting spots he hadn't even known existed.

It occurred to him fleetingly that Naraku had also kissed him brutally, forcefully but this…this was different. The demon Lord was just as unrelenting but…but the taste…he tasted…sharp…like frozen steel and electricity. It was nothing like the sweet kiss from earlier but it was nothing like Naraku's kiss either. Naraku made him want to puke – he'd never been a good kisser, but Sesshoumaru…hell, he might just overlook the need to breathe if the demon just _kept. kissing him. like. that._ This was better…so much better…and the best part was, there was nothing even _remotely_ sweet about this new, out-of-control Sesshoumaru

"Hurt me…" the hanyou whispered, voice somehow more vulnerable than seductive.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. It seemed the hanyou didn't know better than to arouse a predator's instincts.

The grip on Inuyasha's wrist shifted slightly till deadly claws pricked five holes in the sensitive skin there. Inuyasha gasped and glanced up in surprise, breaking the kiss, but Sesshoumaru pulled him back. One claw on his wrist slashed a razor thin line and Inuyasha trembled.

Sesshoumaru smirked into the kiss. So…it seemed the hanyou was not aware of the sweet spot on his wrist. This would be interesting.

The demon pressed the pad of his thumb on the bleeding cut, sending a sharp zing of pleasure and pain down Inuyasha's hand and body, making him arch his back.

Inuyasha moaned into the demon Lord's mouth. He ventured his own tongue into Sesshoumaru's mouth and then let out a muffled gasp of pain as Sesshoumaru bit down hard, causing blood to pool in his mouth. When Sesshoumaru pulled away, it dribbled down his lips, a slightly lighter color than the wine he'd drunk.

"You look beautiful like this," Sesshoumaru whispered, releasing his wrists and leaning back on the armrest of the couch to enjoy the picture he presented- disheveled, aroused and wounded in his lap.

Inuyasha shifted slightly and blinked at the amused looking demon Lord, unsure of what to do, now that he was free to move. He lapped up the taste of his own blood on his lips tentatively, unbelievably aroused and needy.

"I-" he began cautiously, hesitantly grasping Sesshoumaru's shirt. When the demon Lord didn't protest, he began to undo the buttons, revealing the pale, toned chest of the youkai. He trailed his hands hesitantly down the pale body.

"Inuyasha," he murmured, half-lidded eyes gazing lustfully at the flustered half-demon on his lap. His parents would probably have a fit if they knew he'd bedded a hanyou.

He pulled the half-demon towards him, the sudden jerk causing Inuyasha to fall against his chest with a small surprise gasp, eyes wide.

"You know," Inuyasha's eyes were half closed as well, as he trailed one finger, bloody from the shattered glass, around Sesshoumaru's now exposed nipple. Sesshoumaru watched the movement with smoldering eyes. "You have a very sexy voice," he admitted…

…and then he promptly passed out on top of the demon prince.

Sesshoumaru sighed and relaxed, closing his eyes, relishing the feel of the small, warm weight on his chest. When he opened them again the red eyes were beginning to return to gold. For the first time, he properly _saw_ Inuyasha, bloody and exhausted and completely wasted.

Oh god…

Clenching his jaw he sat up, gathered the unconscious hanyou into his arms and off the blood stained couch and called a servant.

The retainer ran in quickly and bowed low, waiting for his commands. Sesshoumaru looked regretfully at the half-naked boy in his arms and laid him out on his bed. Damn it, he _should_ have had more control over himself but Inuyasha had just been so fucking vulnerable and…

"Clean him up," he ordered, eyes cold with anger.

The servant, the same one that had served them the wine, hid his fear well as he felt his Lord's youki flaring. The young prince's personal servants were quite used to tending to whatever hapless souls fell under their Master's charm but he'd hoped, perhaps a little, naively that this one would be treated better. The boy…Inuyasha, he remembered, had been… _concerned_ …for their welfare when he certainly didn't have to be.

Poor Inuyasha-san…well, at least he was alive…he didn't seem to be wounded too badly except a bite to the neck which, considering he was a hanyou, should heal within a couple of days, provided his Master hadn't injected any poison with his fangs. And he probably hadn't, or Inuyasha would already be feverish and incoherent.

The old retainer of the family looked ruefully at the bitten neck. At least it wasn't a property mark, or a mating mark. He wanted to laugh at the last part. The notorious Lord Sesshoumaru taking a mate…well, that would be the day! The young prince of the Western Lands had many playthings but Lord Sesshoumaru belonged to no one.

Sesshoumaru watched the servant tend to the boy's wounds and hoped to the gods Inuyasha wouldn't remember much the next day. He really should not have done this to him, especially after knowing how traumatized he already was. If Inuyasha saw him as…as some kind of _rapist_ …his hands clenched into fists at the thought and the servant jumped as the youkai's aura flared. He was a lot of things but a rapist was _not_ one of them.

But if Inuyasha got some such idiotic idea in his head, he might think of doing something foolish, like running away from him, and whatever he'd said to the boy, about each being free to end the relationship, he wasn't ready to let go of the hanyou just yet.

* * *

 

 **A/N:** Mwwwwwwaaaaaaaahhahahaaaaaaa! And we get to see Sesshoumaru's true nature ^.^ Well, I'm sure it wasn't _entirely_ unexpected. Well, anyway, I have fever right now. I edited it as well as I could but if there are any errors, I'll correct them tomorrow. Tell me what you thought!

 


	7. Unexpected Wounds

**Chapter 7 – Unexpected Wounds**

 

Inuyasha woke up the next day feeling as though a team of construction workers were hammering iron inside his skull.

 

“Urgh,” he groaned, moving his head slightly and grimacing at the pain.

 

Slowly, he opened his eyes, and was immensely relieved to find that the room was dimly lit. There were no windows open; curtains were drawn over them and across what Inuyasha assumed were semi-transparent doors.

 

Blinking the sleep from his eyes, he looked around the room with growing alarm. It was beautifully, though simply decorated and Inuyasha remembered he had been in Sesshoumaru’s room last night, drinking wine.

 

He forced himself to sit up in bed, ignoring the blinding pain in his head. He looked around the unfamiliar room with growing alarm. Sesshoumaru’s room…he’d spent the night in Sesshoumaru’s house? And the wine…

 

Passing a hand across his throbbing forehead, he fell back onto the pillows. He’d gotten drunk in Sesshoumaru’s room…they’d been talking about Naraku…and then…

 

…and then what?

 

He couldn’t remember. He couldn’t feel any suspicious stickiness in his pants; and his ass wasn’t sore - so it was reasonable safe to assume nothing had happened between them, though he couldn’t say he was surprised. Sesshoumaru did not seem like the type to take advantage of a drunk guy. But if he tried to strain his memory too much at this point, his head felt like it would explode so he let it be for the time being.

 

Wetting his dry lips with his tongue, Inuyasha’s eyes wandered over the room and landed on a glass of water on a bedside table. Taking it gratefully, he swallowed the whole amount in a couple of gulps, then regretted it as his sensitive stomach twisted in protest at the sudden onslaught.

 

Taking a deep breath, he threw off the covers and wandered over to the curtains. Each step sent a pounding pain through his head – when was the last time he’d had a hangover this bad? Arms weak with sleep tugged the heavy curtains apart, then immediately pulled them back as the harsh sunlight did nothing for his headache. Judging by the intensity of the sunlight, it was close to or just past noon. Damn it! He’d missed school.

 

Not having the courage to brave the sunlight once more, Inuyasha made his way towards the door, praying that the rest of the house was as dimly lit.

 

It wasn’t.

 

“Oh fucking hell,” Inuyasha muttered, shielding his eyes with his forearm, squinting to see where he was going. The house was very well lit with natural light, although it was at a pleasant temperature, not as hot as it probably was outside.

 

“Inuyasha-san,”

 

Inuyasha turned at the vaguely familiar voice. It was the servant from the night before.

 

“Oh hey,” Inuyasha turned to him fully, relieved at not having to wander about the huge-ass mansion alone. “Where’s the kitchen?”

 

Inuyasha could tell that the servant tried to keep his face impassive but this confusion showed on his face.

 

“The…kitchens?” he asked tentatively. The young Lord’s... _companion_ wanted to go to the kitchens so early in the morning? That was a first.

 

Inuyasha frowned at the look on his face. “Uhhh…yeah. I’ll go make myself some coffee if that’s ok,” he stated hesitantly, wondering if he was disturbing the household.

 

“Oh,” the relief on the servant’s face was apparent and he gave Inuyasha a small smile. “If you would wait in the dining room, Inuyasha-san, I will have the coffee right over. Or perhaps you would prefer to have it in the guest room?”

 

Inuyasha scratched the back of his hair, belatedly realizing that he hadn’t bothered to look into the mirror before he wandered about the mansion. He most likely had a very serious case of bed hair.

 

“Uhh…no that’s alright,” he muttered, embarrassed. “I’ll…just wait in the- the dining room.”

 

The servant bowed. “Very good. It is to the right of the living room.”

 

Inuyasha nodded awkwardly then made his way down the stairs and to the room the servant had indicated. But when he reached it, he paused at the doorway, unsure.

 

Sesshoumaru sat alone at the table, a breakfast plate and a cup of coffee in front of him, reading the newspaper. Inuyasha had no idea of what to say to him now, after having confessed his darkest secrets to the demon. He didn’t remember Sesshoumaru’s reaction to what he’d said; all he remembered was the roiling emotions that had come back the previous night as he recounted what he’d tried to keep buried for so long.  What had Sesshoumaru thought of all that? He hadn’t meant to reveal that much; but once the dam had broken, everything had just sort of rushed forth.

 

“Inuyasha,”

 

He jerked out of his thoughts as the demon prince called his name.

 

“Umm…hey,” he murmured, unable to quite meet his eyes. He looked away, down, and then frowned, momentarily distracted from his misery as he glanced down at his clothes. He was wearing pajamas…pajamas that were not his…

 

“Your clothes were wet,” Sesshoumaru interjected, correctly interpreting his confused look. “I had them washed. I hope you find these acceptable for the time being.”

 

Inuyasha nodded. “Thank you. Sorry about spilling your wine.”

 

Sesshoumaru didn’t correct him. If the boy didn’t remember that it was his own blood that had stained his clothes, he, Sesshoumaru, was certainly not going open that particular can of worms.

 

“Please sit,” Sesshoumaru invited, eyes straying subtly to his right hand, which had been injured with the shattering of the wine glass. It was completely healed; there were no scars. That rate of healing indicated that the hanyou came from powerful demon parentage.

 

Inuyasha shuffled self-consciously to the chair opposite his boyfriend and sat down, looking down in surprise at the cleverly made chair that drained the tension out of his back and neck as he relaxed into it. Huh. Who knew chairs apart from bean bags could be so comfy?

 

A servant walked in with a tray containing a pot of coffee, a mug, sugar cubes in a bowl, milk and cream. He couldn’t help smiling despite his physical discomfort and the awkwardness of the situation. There was nothing like the aroma of fresh, hot coffee early in the morning.

 

“Take that away,” Sesshoumaru ordered. Inuyasha turned surprised eyes on his boyfriend. Since when had the demon prince begun to order him about?

 

“What the hell-“ he began as the servant bowed to the master of the house and retreated with the tray.

 

“Water is best after a hangover,” Sesshoumaru explained, interrupting what promised to be the beginning of a tirade. “Coffee will agitate your stomach.”

 

“No it won’t!” Inuyasha insisted, glaring. “There’s nothing like coffee to get rid of a hangover.”

 

Sesshoumaru stared back at him coolly. The servant returned with a jug of cool water and a glass. The demon and hanyou continued their match of wills while the servant placed the water in front of Inuyasha. Inuyasha’s eyes wavered, torn between defiance and a sense of guilt. Finally, the guilt won and the half-demon yielded, lowering his eyes to the glass of water in front of him. He brought the glass to his lips with a grimace and slowly took a sip.

 

Surprisingly, the cool water felt good. Inuyasha scowled half-heartedly at the demon Lord.

 

“Bully,” he muttered, partly angry at being bossed around and partly relieved as it didn’t seem as though Sesshoumaru hated him.

 

Sesshoumaru smirked, giving him a _you know it_ look and Inuyasha looked away, pretending he hadn’t just lost that little contest.

 

“So why aren’t you at school?” he asked, giving the casually dressed prince an appreciative once over. This was the first time Inuyasha had seen the other look so relaxed; it was nice. And, of course, the demon looked good in just about everything although he did seem to have a marked preference for white.

 

Sesshoumaru shrugged slightly and Inuyasha took that to mean that he had bunked school for no particular reason.

 

“You know we’re gonna get in trouble,” he reminded Sesshoumaru, wondering how he could be so nonchalant. This particular school was famous for it’s intolerance of any hint of insincerity.

 

Sesshoumaru seemed amused by that. “No, we will not.”

 

Inuyasha’s eyes narrowed. “Why not?”

 

The demon Lord raised an eyebrow. “Do you wish to?”

 

Inuyasha squinted at him, half exasperated. “Of course not! It’s just-”

 

“Sesshoumaru-sama.”

 

Both turned around as a demon came in and bowed low.

 

“What is it?” Sesshoumaru asked.

 

“Sumimasen, Sesshoumaru-sama,” the servant bowed again and held out an open silver cell phone. “Nagataka in the south east is-“

 

Inuyasha looked on in surprise as Sesshoumaru frowned thunderously and stood up.

 

“I apologize, Inuyasha. I need to take care of this. Please excuse me.”

 

Inuyasha nodded and Sesshoumaru took the phone and walked out of the room.

 

Inuyasha sat silently at the table for a few seconds, looking around, and then he grew impatient. Standing up, he headed out into the living room. It was as beautiful and elegant as the rest of the house but what struck Inuyasha the most was that there were no pictures on the wall. Sure, there was art – bizarre looking probably very expensive art – but no photographs. But he wasn’t in the mood to appreciate strange pictures right now. He wanted to get rid of his headache. Maybe he needed more sleep…but he doubted he would be able to go back to sleep now that he’d woken up.

 

He glanced surreptitiously at the demon Lord talking over the phone in low tones. He didn’t seem like he would be done any time soon. He could probably shower and get dressed in the meantime.

 

He turned back again, eyes searching for the familiar servant. Inuyasha found him standing at a respectful distance. Inuyasha had hardly taken two steps in his direction before the older man bowed and hurried towards him.

 

“Is there something you need, Inuyasha-san?”

 

Inuyasha nodded. “Is there a shower I can use?”

 

The servant bowed again. “Of course. It is attached to the guest room. This way, please.”

 

“Uhh that’s ok. I’ll find it, thanks,” Inuyasha assured him, then headed back up the stairs.

* * *

 

 

 

A half hour later, Inuyasha walked back downstairs, in much better spirits than before. That was, he had to admit, the best shower he’d ever head, with the fancy dials and the awesome soap. His head was much better now, with the combination of hot and cold water, and he was dressed in a shirt and pants that were his size. The servant had tried to explain as delicately as possible that the house kept a spare set in case of emergencies. Inuyasha didn’t think too much of it, figuring it was another rich guy thing.

 

“So what’re we gonna do the whole day?” Inuyasha asked, walking towards the demon Lord sitting in the living room. He was sitting on the steel grey coloured couch.

 

Sesshoumaru gave him a once over. These clothes fit Inuyasha a lot better but for some reason, he wanted to see the hanyou in _his_ clothes, even though they were far too big for him.

 

“I had thought we could go out into that forest you seemed so attracted to. If you are feeling up to it, that is.”

 

Inuyasha’s face brightened. “Oh man, that’s a great idea!” He’d thought they would do something boring all day, like watch T. V. or movies or something but this was so much better.

“When can we go?”

 

Sesshoumaru seemed amused by his eagerness. “Would you not like to eat something first?”

 

Inuyasha reddened, remembering he’d not had breakfast. “Heh…yeah that’s probably a good idea. But I’ll eat after a while if you don’t mind. My stomach’s not quite settled yet.”

 

Sesshoumaru nodded. “Of course.”

 

Inuyasha walked over to the couch and sat down next to the demon Lord, facing him. Like everything else in the house, the couch was also extremely comfortable, made out of some strange soft material, probably imported. Like the rest of the house, this room was very modern. Inuyasha didn’t meet Sesshoumaru’s eyes, instead preferring to fidget with the corner of the cover of a magazine lying next to him. He didn’t want to broach this topic but if he remained silent, it would just be an unpleasant elephant in the room for the both of them, ruining their day. Best to get it over with.

 

“So…what happened last night?”

 

Sesshoumaru sighed internally. He would have to face the question some time.

 

“How much do you remember?” he asked in return.

 

Inuyasha shrugged, embarrassed. “I was telling you…stuff and- and then I got really drunk and everything is just…really blurred.”

 

He took a deep breath.

 

“I remember I was really pissed at you for- for some reason and- and I wanted to attack you-“

 

Although he knew that rationally, he had absolutely no reason to be angry with him. From what he could remember, the demon Lord’s reaction had been of acceptance rather than anything else.

 

He watched Sesshoumaru’s face closely for any reaction to what he said, wondering if he’d actually done it or if it was just in his head. It was difficult to separate the two when he was that drunk. When Sesshoumaru didn’t say anything, he had to ask.

 

“Did I? Attack you, I mean?”

 

Sesshoumaru tilted his head to the side slightly, eyes amused. A few strands of his silver hair fell over his shoulder. “No, you did not, Inuyasha.”

 

There was something in his face that made Inuyasha think he wasn’t being entirely truthful.

 

“Hey look if I did, I’m really sorry, alright? I didn’t hurt you, did I? I’m sorry-“

 

“Inuyasha,” Sesshoumaru interrupted. “I am unharmed.”

 

Well that was true enough, although it was endearing how the hanyou thought he could hurt him even when intoxicated.

 

Inuyasha bit his lip and looked away. He didn’t tell him the other vague images that he had of the previous night. Of Sesshoumaru grabbing him and cutting him and saying…all those things that made him so hot and then _blood_ …

 

But that was probably just the colour of the red wine messing with his head. There was no way Sesshoumaru actually did all that. It was just one of his more vivid fantasies, that’s all. He’d said too much already, about all his sick, twisted desires. Sesshoumaru probably just wanted to forget the whole thing. He didn’t quite remember if he’d told the demon Lord about how he fantasized about him…god, he hoped not. But he didn’t want to make an even bigger fool of himself by asking.

 

“So..uh..”

 

He scratched the back of his hair, suddenly very, very embarrassed.

 

“Look, I’m really sorry about all this. I-I shouldn’t have…you should never have to-“

 

“Inuyasha,” Sesshoumaru cut him off again. “It is alright. I asked, didn’t I? I wanted to know, and you told me. You have…nothing to apologize for.”

 

Inuyasha looked at him incredulously. “But all those things I told you-!”

 

“I asked,” Sesshoumaru reminded him again. “It was difficult for you to recount those memories. You are not ready to talk of it again. It is fine. We can talk about it when you are ready.”

 

Inuyasha nodded slowly, unsure. Was this guy for real? Was he still dreaming or high something?

 

“Really?” he tried one last time. “There’s nothing you wanna ask me or-?”

 

“No,” Sesshoumaru assured him, looking away from him, lost in his own thoughts.

 

They could avoid the topic all they wanted but Sesshoumaru knew that the cat was out of the bag now. The secret that the hanyou had confided in him was too big to pretend as if it didn’t exist and whatever had happened that night, even if Inuyasha didn’t remember it, it didn’t change the fact that it _had_ happened. If there was any chance they would work, they would have to acknowledge that their relationship was far from normal. Sooner or later, they would have to come to terms with that…

 

…but not right now.

 

* * *

 

“Wow…” Inuyasha whispered, unable to take his eyes off his beautiful surroundings.

 

After eating, Sesshoumaru had suggested they walk through the forest. For humans, it might have been considered a hike since the forest was not entirely level; there were mountains surrounding the small town at the outskirts of the forest and deep valleys. But Sesshoumaru did not intend to take Inuyasha so far inside. For as far as they were going, it might as well be considered a walk. Besides, no humans were stupid enough to enter this forest.

 

Sesshoumaru had led him to a beautiful clearing a little way inside the forest. Inuyasha had since been rooted to the spot, slowly turning in place, neck craned towards the sky that he could see peeking out from amidst the tops of the trees. The afternoon sunlight coloured them blue and green and Inuyasha was charmed. The forests in his hometown were nowhere near as beautiful or vast as this one.

 

Sesshoumaru, to Inuyasha’s surprise, had gracefully lowered himself to the ground under a tree. He would have thought a prince, used to living in such luxury would feel queasy about sitting on the dirty forest floor but that didn’t seem to be the case. So Inuyasha was free to enjoy the peace and beauty of the forest without the demon hovering over him.

 

After a while, when Inuyasha glanced at the demon Lord to find that he’d closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the tree trunk. The rays of sunlight coming in through gaps in the trees beautifully framed the silvery form of the resting prince and Inuyasha found that he could not take his eyes off of him. He committed every aspect of the scene to memory; years later when he remembered his relationship with the demon prince of the Western Lands, he was sure that this would be one of the things he would never forget.

 

In the quiet of the forest, his headache was now down to a dull weight in his head. But the quiet and stillness of the forest soon brought forth thoughts he’d rather not think about. They’d avoided the topic earlier on but they would have to address it sooner or later. How was their relationship to go ahead, especially the physical aspects? Earlier, when Sesshoumaru had kissed him, he hadn’t felt anything – no passion, no arousal. He couldn’t very well expect Sesshoumaru to hurt him when they were intimate; hell, he didn’t even want that! He’d probably break it off himself if Sesshoumaru tried some crazy shit. But of course, he wouldn’t. Sesshoumaru wasn’t that kind of a guy.

 

Leaves rustled gently as a soft breeze picked up in the forest. There were soft sounds of birds calling to each other. Inuyasha glanced once to make sure Sesshoumaru’s eyes were still closed, then placed on hand on the trunk of a tree and hoisted himself up, climbing swiftly to the tallest branch.

“Oh,”

 

He was disappointed. This wasn’t the tallest tree in the forest, then. He’d misjudged it. He could just see trees in front of him, not the fringes of the forest. It was an incredible experience to stand on the tallest spot and see everything below for miles.

 

“Inuyasha?”

 

Ah crap! The demon had woken up....he hadn’t wanted Sesshoumaru to see him climbing random trees like a monkey.

 

“Eh…just a sec,” he called, trying to see his boyfriend but there were too many leaves in the way. “I’m coming down-“

 

“No need.”

 

“Eeep!” Inuyasha jumped, then cursed at his idiot of a boyfriend now floating at his eyelevel. “Baka! What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

 

Sesshoumaru seemed amused. “Were you frightened?”

 

That just pissed Inuyasha off all the more. “Grrr! Of course not, you idiot! I was just…I didn’t expect you to come up here. I told you I was coming down.”

 

“Hmm,” Sesshoumaru floated over to his branch and touched down gently. Inuyasha marveled at how the branch didn’t even sag under his weight. It was as though he weighed nothing at all.

 

“Why are you up here?”

 

Inuyasha looked away from him and out at the trees stretching in front of him. “I thought I’d be able to see the whole forest from here but I guess there are too many trees taller than this one.”

 

Sesshoumaru shook his head slightly. “This isn’t that kind of forest. You won’t be able to see the entire forest no matter what tree you climb.”

 

“Oh,” Inuyasha said, “So it’s not a flat land, huh? Some part of it is at a height?”

 

“Yes,” Sesshoumaru replied.

 

They stood there in companionable silence for a few moments. After a while, Inuyasha glanced sideways at Sesshoumaru.

 

“Why did you say this forest is dangerous? Doesn’t look like there are _any_ demons or even animals around.”

 

Sesshoumaru also turned away from the view.

 

“There are,” he assured Inuyasha.

 

Inuyasha snorted. “If there were, we’d have been attacked ten times over by now. Demons don’t appreciate strangers in their territory.”

 

Sesshoumaru smiled slightly. “I am not a stranger.”

 

The half-demon frowned. “But I am,” he pointed out.

 

“I don’t think you understand,” Sesshoumaru told him lightly, turning towards the view again, of the sun slowly travelling lower in the sky. The wind gently picked up his silvery hair, tossing the strands gently in the air. “They will not dare attack anyone who is with me.”

 

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at what he considered an over-arrogant statement.

 

“Yeah, I don’t think that’s how it is,” he said skeptically.

 

“But that is exactly how it is,” Sesshoumaru said, his voice soft and almost hypnotic. “I know almost everything about you, Inuyasha, but do not assume you know anything about me.”

 

Inuyasha turned his head towards him, startled. The demon almost sounded pissed.

 

“You’re right,” he agreed, turning back towards the view. “I don’t know anything about you. I just meant that I know at least that much about demons, that’s all.”

 

He missed the way Sesshoumaru’s eyes widened slightly and his hand clenched reflexively at his side.

 

 _He doesn’t want to know_ , Sesshoumaru realized then, with startling pain. _He doesn’t **want** to know more about me…_

 

 


	8. Pretending

**Chapter 8 – Pretending**

_I don’t wanna be lonely no more_

_I don’t wanna have to pay for this_

_I don’t wanna know the lover at my door_

_Is just another heartache on my lips_

_…_

_And I don’t wanna be angry no more_

_Coz you know I could never stand for this_

_So when you tell me that you love me, know for sure_

_I don’t wanna be lonely anymore._

_-Rob Thomas; “Lonely No More”_

It turned out, Sesshoumaru was right; Inuyasha didn’t get into any trouble for bunking school for the day.

During the first class of the day, Inuyasha had waited with bated breath when the teacher took the roll call. He’d been frantically trying to think up a good excuse for why he was absent that day, and had so far come up with nothing.  “I slept over at my boyfriend’s house, got drunk and had a hangover from hell” did not really sound right and was sure to get him expelled. “I was sick” was also out because hanyou didn’t just get sick and if they didn’t they didn’t recover in a couple of days.

“Inuyasha.”

The hanyou tensed and looked up reluctantly when his name was called out. The brown haired, bespectacled professor was looking at him sternly.

“You missed a day of school.”

This was it; he would be lucky to get away with only a firing from the teacher. Inuyasha ran a hand through his hair, looking sheepish. “Yeah, that I-“

“He was with me.”

Everyone, including the teacher and Inuyasha, turned towards the source of the cool, deep voice. The teacher frowned at Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha slumped low in his chair. He glared darkly at the demon Lord out of the corner of his eyes. Would it _hurt_ his boyfriend to use a more polite tone with their teacher.

His head snapped back to the front when the teacher continued taking the roll, without saying anything to either of them. He looked carefully from the teacher to the demon prince. Apart from occasional glances in Inuyasha’s direction, the teacher gave no indication of just have overlooked an incident of bunking.

Inuyasha was simultaneously relieved and pissed. It was good he hadn’t gotten into any trouble but it sucked that Sesshoumaru could get away with anything.

The others in the class, however, weren’t quite so forgiving. Inuyasha could feel the stares of the majority of students boring into the back of his head; some were speculative, some were envious and some were downright hostile. But Inuyasha’s attention was on Sango, Miroku and his other friends. All of them were staring at him in shock. The expressions on Sango and Miroku’s faces were a mixture of disbelief, worry and repulsion.

Inuyasha stared into the book on his desk and for the first time, wished that the recess bell would just not ring for the day.

* * *

“Hey guys.”

Inuyasha met his friends in the cafeteria as usual. He’d dithered with his bag as long as possible, making sure the others had gone out before him. Inuyasha contemplated not going to the lunch room at all that day but concluded that it was a stupid way to avoid what he was dreading since he had to face them sometime.

So he made his way to their usual table and dropped his bag in the empty chair they’d kept for him.

“Hi Inuyasha,” Kagome finally responded, a forced smile on her face. “How was your weekend?”

Inuyasha looked suspiciously at the others, then turned his eyes back to Kagome. “Good…it was good.”

“What did you do?” Miroku asked in a casual, light tone that fooled no one. “Anything special…?”

Inuyasha shrugged. He could lie but it was better to just get it over with. “I…had a sort of sleepover at Sesshoumaru’s.”

Silence.

Inuyasha sighed irritably.

“Look, if you’ve got something to say, then just say it.”

His irritation spiked when everyone exchanged, what they believed were subtle glances.

“Uh…” Miroku scratched his head rather awkwardly, again looking at Sango.

Inuyasha stared at him impatiently.

“You’ve got to stop going around with him,” Sango finally said. Kagome and Kikyou’s eyes widened at her boldness.

“What?” Inuyasha demanded angrily. He knew they were pissed at him but to say something like this…

“We feel that you…it is not good for you to be in Sesshoumaru’s company,” Miroku said, slightly more gently.

Inuyasha took an involuntary step back from them. “Not good for me?” he repeated quietly.

Miroku and Sango exchanged looks. “Inuyasha,” Sango began, eyes filled with concern. “There is…there is a lot more to Sesshoumaru than you know,” she said.

Inuyasha stared at her disbelievingly. “You- I don’t believe you guys. You didn’t even _ask_ me what happened!”

Kikyou raised an eyebrow.  “You spent the weekend with Sesshoumaru. We don’t _need_ to ask what happened.”

Inuyasha snapped.

“Not everyone’s like you,” he told Kikyou shortly.

Kikyou scowled, clenching her hands into fists. “What the hell are you trying to say, Inuyasha?”

“Inuyasha, that’s not what we meant,” Kagome put in hurriedly. “Kikyou meant that we know Sesshoumaru’s reputation so-“

“You don’t know shit!” Inuyasha cut in furiously.  “Sesshoumaru never laid a hand on me. He was a perfect gentleman.”

Sango and Miroku looked worried. “He- he didn’t…didn’t do anything? Are you sure?”

Something niggled Inuyasha at the back of his mind. It was true that he didn’t remember what happened that night but hell, he would have if it was anything serious. He knew from experience that if Sesshoumaru had done any crazy shit to him the night before, his ass would have definitely felt the effects in the morning.

“Yes, I’m sure!” he lied.

“Inuyasha,” Miroku said gently stepping forward. “You’re not from around here so you don’t know stuff about him that we do. Haven’t you noticed how everyone around here is afraid of him?”

Well, he _had_ noticed but-

“That’s just coz you guys are a bunch of scaredy cats! Sesshoumaru’s polite with everyone and he doesn’t throw his weight about even though he’s a prince…”

He shot a venomous glance at Hiten. Sango and Miroku followed his eyes. Sango sighed exasperatedly.

“If you’re thinking about Hiten, he’s just a thug. Sesshoumaru would never behave uncouthly in public but…”

She paused, searching for the right words that he wouldn’t take offence to.

“All we’re saying is, the Taisho family did not get where it is by playing nice,” Miroku said, “Apart from being insanely strong, he’s…he’s  evil...”

Inuyasha’s eyebrows shot up. “Evil?” he asked incredulously, lips twisting in a bitter smile. “What’re you, 10?”

Miroku looked helpless and Sango’s face hardened.

“That’s nothing to laugh at!” Sango said sharply, staring into Inuyasha’s eyes. “Inuyasha, I come from a family of demon slayers so I’m not afraid of them but there are some things it’s better to stay away from. And now that you have gone and got yourself entwined in all this, it’s best if you get away…while you can…”

Inuyasha held her cold gaze. There was a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

“Evil…” he repeated softly, letting the hand that was clutching the back of his chair fall limply to his side. How ironic that _they_ were trying to teach _him_ about evil?

Inuyasha lowered his head, bangs falling over his eyes. “You- you people with your neat little lives, trying to be good and running away from anything that you can’t understand, you don’t know jackshit about evil!”

Inuyasha was aware that he was probably saying too much, they were staring at him strangely but right then, he didn’t care. “I know you guys think I’m some naïve idiot but trust me…that guy is not bad, far from it.”

And in that moment, Inuyasha realized he could no longer stand to be around them, not when they would try so hard to poison his ears against his boyfriend. He’d hoped that even though they didn’t like Sesshoumaru, for his sake, at least they wouldn’t say anything on the matter, but it seemed they were hell bent on ensuring he made the ‘right’ choice.

The _right_ choice for him was Sesshoumaru; that didn’t necessarily mean it was good for him but it was the right choice because he’d fallen so hard for the guy that he didn’t have any choice in the matter any longer.

His head snapped up to glare at them and everyone drew back at the wild look in his eyes. “Even if you’re right…even if it _is_ true that he’s bad then maybe…maybe I don’t _want_ to get away!”

The hanyou whirled and walked away quickly. Grabbing a plate, he went over to the food counter and took something, then walked to a far corner of the lunch room and sat down on an empty table by himself.

It would be much better to be alone than to hear any more of their holier-than-thou crap.

“Oi Inuyasha!”

Inuyasha looked up in surprise. It was the guy with the ponytail from Sesshoumaru’s group of friends – Kouga - Kouga was waving at him grinning.

“Come join us!” he called out.

Inuyasha hesitated. Sesshoumaru himself was nowhere in sight. It might get weird, hanging out with those people. Hadn’t Sango and the others said they were arrogant?

Then his friends’ recent words came to his mind and his lips thinned. Hell, if the Miroku-tachi didn’t like them then he was definitely going to hang out with them. Besides, people were staring. He would look stupid if he refused, in favour of sitting alone like a loser.

“Uh- yeah, thanks,” he mumbled, then got up and headed over to Sesshoumaru’s table with his untouched plate of food in his hand.

When he reached them, Kouga moved over and made place for Inuyasha next to him.

“I’m Kouga,” he introduced after Inuyasha had sat down. “This is Jaken and that’s Kagura.”

Inuyasha moved his eyes to the other two. Up close, Jaken looked more froglike than ever. And he did not seem happy to have Inuyasha here, if his glares were anything to go by.

Kagura was a beautiful girl but currently, her face looked as unfriendly as Jaken’s. Inuyasha wondered if he’d made a mistake coming here after all.

“Hey,” Inuyasha said a bit awkwardly to everyone. “I’m Inuyasha, but I guess you already knew that.”

“Of course we know,” Kouga laughed. “You’re with Sesshoumaru, after all.”

Inuyasha looked at his face carefully. Kouga didn’t seem at all averse to the idea.

“Sesshoumaru’ll be here soon,” Kouga continued. “He had to take care of some work.”

Inuyasha nodded, putting a spoonful of food in his mouth, just to have something to do with his hands.

“I haven’t seen you around the school before,” Kagura spoke for the first time. “Are you new here?”

Inuyasha glanced up at her. She wore a sexy, stylish outfit that complemented her ruby red eyes. Inuyasha couldn’t see any other obvious demonic markings on her. He wondered what kind of demon she was.

“Yeah, I just transferred here a while ago,” he responded. “But I haven’t seen you around either, in the time that I was here.”

Kagura smiled, but somehow, it made her face harder. “I was away on business,” she told him and Inuyasha assumed she was another one of the influential students at the school whom the principal cut a lot of slack.

“I heard you spent the weekend with Sesshoumaru-sama,” said Jaken. Inuyasha turned to him in surprise at the resentful, bitter tone of his voice. “What were you doing at his house, hanyou?”

Inuyasha’s brow drew down in a thunderous frown. “What did you say, you little-“

Jaken smiled slyly. “What did you do to get his attention, boy? I –“

“Jaken.”

Inuyasha turned towards the deep, cool voice of the demon prince. Jaken, to his amusement, jumped out of his seat as if it had burned him and bowed low to Sesshoumaru.

“M-my Lord,” he stuttered.

“If you ever speak to Inuyasha in that manner again, the consequences will be dire.”

Jaken flinched as if expecting a blow.

“You will show him the same respect that you do me and Kouga,” Sesshoumaru continued, cold golden eyes piercing the smaller man’s.

Jaken bowed resentfully. Sesshoumaru sat down in Jaken’s chair at the table and Jaken glared venomously at Inuyasha, then went off to find another chair.

“Inuyasha was eating alone so I invited him over,” Kouga told Sesshoumaru and from the look they exchanged, Sesshoumaru understood the underlying meaning that Inuyasha was no longer hanging out with his friends.

Sesshoumaru glanced at the hanyou next to him but said nothing. He hadn’t said anything to Inuyasha about the day in the forest, but after that, he’d begun to observe him more closely. His suspicions were only confirmed. There was something…off about the way Inuyasha behaved around him after that night. The normally grumpy hanyou was now being…polite?  Not quite, but he was being _nicer_. This wasn’t the Inuyasha he had known. This new Inuyasha seemed to be on edge, as if afraid of falling into something he wouldn’t know how to get out of.

They had not spoken about that night when Inuyasha had got drunk. If Inuyasha remembered anything more, he did not say. Maybe it was because he trusted him so much or maybe because it was because he didn’t want to unearth any skeletons in the closet. Whatever it was, Sesshoumaru found the behaviour odd. After revealing so much about oneself, a person made an attempt to learn at least something more about the other. Yet Inuyasha made no attempt to ask him any personal questions at all.

Well, if Inuyasha wanted to know him only superficially, that was fine with him. Centuries of keeping up appearances had made him very good at keeping his secrets. In most of the relationships he’d had over the years, the demon Lord had revealed barely anything about himself. Most of the time, his partners were fine with this because they knew it came with the job of being a prince. When they’d parted, it had been without heartache, at least on Sesshoumaru’s side. People came and went; it didn’t do any good to hope something would last ‘forever’ because as nice as it was to say it, in reality, forever was a _really_ long time. Most people got boring after a few decades.

So, when faced with the decision to continue pretending with Inuyasha, it wasn’t difficult. As prince of the Western Lands, he was expected to be able to keep up the mask of being kind, polite and of impeccable manners.  What was unexpected, however, was the pain that he’d felt for that one moment when he’d realized this and that pain made him angry. A mere hanyou should not have the ability to hurt him after just a few days; it wounded his pride.

So he responded in the only way he knew; by withdrawing. When before, he’d been in the process of warming up to the hanyou, now he became colder. There were very few people he let close to him - Kouga and Kagura were some of them – along with a select few others. And he’d thought Inuyasha would be one too but perhaps he’d misjudged him. If the hanyou didn’t realize how hard earned his trust and interest was, then it his loss. Playing around was one thing but Sesshoumaru had no interest in taking the trouble to be faithful and committed to a shallow person. If Inuyasha wanted only his mask, then that was all he would get.

“Sesshoumaru?”

The demon Lord snapped out of his daze on hearing his name called out by the hanyou.

“You little brat!”

Everyone’s attention at the table turned to Jaken who had spoken the words almost in a hiss, hands shaking with anger. His bulbous eyes seemed about to pop out of his head.

“How dare you address the prince without a title?”” he demanded, raising a hand to strike him. “He is-“

“Jaken.”

He stopped mid rant, turning towards the demon Lord. His heart stuttered when he saw the slight smile on his face. “M-my Lord?”

“What did I say?”

Jaken whimpered. “I- I’m sorry, Sesshoumaru-sama! It’s just that he…he is-“

Sesshoumaru’s face was hard. Superficial or not, Jaken would learn not to be rude to anyone _he’d_ claimed.

“What did I say.”

Jaken bowed his head dejectedly. “To – to be respectful towards him.”

Sesshoumaru glanced towards Inuyasha. Normally, he had more entertaining methods of disciplining the toad but not in front of the hanyou.

 “Apologize.”

The toad’s mouth fell open. Apologize? That was it? Whenever Sesshoumaru smiled at him, it at least involved a few broken bones and severe humiliation. But he saw the demon Lord look discreetly at Inuyasha and then meet his eyes. Jaken swallowed nervously, rightly taking it to mean that he was being spared because the hanyou was around but he _would_ pay later.

A whimper escaped him and he bowed obsequiously.

“I beg your pardon, Sesshoumaru-sama…”

“Apologize to _him_.”

Jaken’s eyes widened at the command, raising his eyes to look pleadingly at the man he’d chosen as his master.

“But I-“

Sesshoumaru’s stare intensified and Jaken understood that he’d just lost a few years off his life. “I am sorry, Inuyasha,” he chanted dutifully, staring down at the ground.

His eyes widened when he felt Sesshoumaru’s hand close around his wrist. He stared at stripped hand and then at the demon Lord.

“If you ever think to strike him…” the pressure on his wrist tightened and Jaken shivered. 

“U-understood, my Lord.”

Sesshoumaru released him and turned back to see Inuyasha staring at the exchange, mouth hanging open. He caught the hanyou’s eyes and his smile widened fractionally. Inuyasha shook his head, bemused, and went back to eating.

* * *

As the days passed, sitting with Sesshoumaru’s group slowly became routine.

Only once, Kagome came to call him but he turned her away. He’d had enough of pretending. He didn’t need friends who tolerated his every action like it was a mistake. And whatever he had heard about Sesshoumaru, he just knew he wasn’t like that. The Sesshoumaru he knew wasn’t violent or anywhere close to evil and everyone who said otherwise didn’t know what they were talking about. Because evil was Naraku, evil was what Naraku had done to him and if Sesshoumaru was anything like that, then he would have known. There was just no way he would remain in the dark like that for so long.

Some small part of him whispered to him that he had once thought the same of Naraku but he ignored it. Those two situations were not the same at all. They couldn’t be.

Kouga turned out to be a nice enough guy. It seemed he and the demon Lord had grown up together but whenever he always talked about their past, he always talked in riddles, leaving Inuyasha too exhausted to try and press him for more answers. 

Jaken, it turned out, was royalty himself; the son of a duke of a small far off town. His apparel should have been a dead giveaway; he wore good quality clothes, carried an expensive bag, and he wore a diamond earring in one pierced ear.

But his servile attitude was such that Inuyasha found it difficult to believe that he had been raised to lead, not follow. Kouga told him that instead of taking his place at the head of his people like he was expected to do, he had sworn to follow Sesshoumaru wherever he went. He had enough money and influence to get into the school and that was how he ended up here, so far away from his hometown.

It was amusing to Inuyasha how he followed Sesshoumaru’s every command, almost like a dog. Sesshoumaru had ordered him to be nice to Inuyasha and he did so with the utmost reluctance. There was something touching, although decidedly weird about the way he hung on to the demon Lord’s every word; he had a sneaking suspicion that the toad had a crush on Sesshoumaru. At first, he had found the almost Master-servant relationship between the two, wrong, and had felt sympathetic towards the short, stout boy. After all, it was quite unfair the way he worshipped the demon prince but was treated like dirt in return.

But he soon came to learn that with everyone except Sesshoumaru, the toad wasn’t a pleasant person at all. Kouga told him that he had committed his share of atrocities on his people till he was enamoured by the demon prince. Inuyasha had himself seen him be nasty towards many others and he knew he longed dearly to be the same with him but Sesshoumaru’s orders prevented him. As such, Inuyasha gradually began to stop feeling sorry for him.

School life, and along with it, Inuyasha’s meagre personal life, went on as usual.

The demon Lord took him on dates in expensive restaurants and classy places but since that day, he had not touched him. More than once, Inuyasha had caught Sesshoumaru staring at him with an indecipherable look in his eye, but one that made Inuyasha uncomfortable. If anything, he and Sesshoumaru seemed to be drifting apart, rather than closer.

Inuyasha felt it – in the way Sesshoumaru was aloof with him, the way he kept his distance. But the hanyou thought it was because of what he had said and thinking Sesshoumaru had every right to feel that way, said nothing more and tried to be as less of a bother as possible. Even though it meant supressing his normal, rather brash personality, Inuyasha gladly made the sacrifice because he remembered those few moments when he had thought he had lost Sesshoumaru forever and he never wanted to feel that again. So if giving the demon prince his space was what it took, then that was what he planned to do.

So, Sesshoumaru remained the same attentive, kind boyfriend he had always been to Inuyasha and Inuyasha remained just that little bit mellow with the demon Lord. Inuyasha’s secrets, instead of bringing them closer, seemed to have wedged them apart, and now, no matter what happened, a barrier remained between them.

Sesshoumaru never mentioned Naraku’s name again and much as Inuyasha itched to broach the topic, he decided to respect the demon Lord’s wishes and so said nothing. Sesshoumaru also said nothing personal about himself and Inuyasha knew better than to ask so they continued talking in pleasantries, both secretly wondering what exactly it was that had gone wrong.

Sango, Miroku and Kikyou pretty much avoided him, although he could feel Kagome’s concerned glances on him sometimes. His friendship with them seemed to have slowly died down after the fight. Inuyasha, who had never known or believed in friendship in the first place, took that in his stride as just a way of life. He was never naïve enough to believe that friendship could outlast fights.

He had one thing to hold on to now; the demon Lord who had claimed him that day in the forest, which seemed so long ago now. Much as Inuyasha yearned to touch him he knew he would have to give the other time.

But Inuyasha could not shake off the feeling that somewhere, something was going very wrong and if something wasn’t done soon, it would be too late.

___________________________________________________________________________

_A few months later-_

“Sesshoumaru-sama?”

On hearing the soft, tentative voice Inuyasha looked up from his plate.

“Rin,” Sesshoumaru greeted the furiously blushing girl, standing up from his chair.

“I-I had to – um…”

Inuyasha, Kouga and Jaken watched as she kept her eyes resolutely on the floor and bit her lip.

“Yes?” Sesshoumaru prompted.

“I – “

“Rin-chan!”

Rin whirled around as another boy, maybe the same age as her, came running down the corridor, waving wildly.

“Kohaku-kun!” Rin greeted, smiling brightly and as always, Inuyasha marvelled at the change in her. It seemed as though with everyone except for Sesshoumaru, the girl was a bundle of energy, chattering non-stop, but when it came to the demon Lord, all she could do was blush and stammer.

“Rin-chan, I have to talk to you,” Kohaku stated firmly, eyes shining with determination though his face was flushed.

It seemed Rin had the same effect on Kohaku as Sesshoumaru had on Rin.

“But,” Rin hesitated, “I was just speaking to Sesshoumaru-sama…”

Kohaku glared at the amused looking demon Lord. The dark-haired boy seemed simultaneously annoyed and terrified, and impulsively grabbed Rin’s hand

“Please,” he said finally, turning his eyes back to Rin, who had not so much as batted an eye at his touch. “It’s important.”

Rin glanced at Sesshoumaru, blush returning to her cheeks. Wide brown eyes looked down embarrassedly. “I- Sesshoumaru-sama –“

“Its fine,” Sesshoumaru told her, piercing golden eyes staring Kohaku down just to see him sweat. “It seems the boy is impatient to speak to you.”

Kohaku flushed red at the remark and at being addressed as _boy_ in front of Rin. “I’m not impatient-!” But as soon as his eyes met Sesshoumaru’s, he seemed to lose his nerve. His hand holding Rin’s tightened and he dragged her away.

“That girl needs therapy,” a cold, amused female voice announced and everyone turned around to greet the red-eyed demon, Kagura.

“Oh shut up,” Kouga mumbled through his sandwich, glancing up at her. “She’s not that bad and you know it.”

“Oh she’s not,” Kagura agreed, lifting Jaken out of his chair by the back of his shirt and depositing him on the floor. “She’s quite popular amongst the boys , from what I hear. I just think she can do better than Mr. Icicle here.”

Jaken’s protests and curses were ignored by all and he dejectedly went off to find another chair. The first few times, Inuyasha had found it comical and rather disconcerting to see the chubby boy manhandled so easily by the slim, delicate-looking female but he’d soon come to know she was also a strong demon on par with Kouga, if their arguments about a certain near-death fight were anything to go by. Kouga insisted he’d been tricked and Kagura said he was just a sore loser.

Regardless, Kagura came and went as she pleased, sometimes disappearing from the school for days on end and then suddenly showing up out of the blue. Apparently, she was the heiress of some big ‘business’ and got called away often, though Inuyasha was so far unable to determine what kind of a demon she was.

She had not been very friendly with him when he first joined them but they’d both slowly warmed up to each other. The hanyou found out that she was rude to everyone, including Sesshoumaru but her barbed words didn’t usually hold a sting. From their talk, Inuyasha gathered that like Sesshoumaru and Kouga, it seemed the ruby-eyed demon had broken quite a few hearts despite her rather haughty demeanor.

“Yeah, Sesshoumaru,” Kouga snickered, exchanging glances with Kagura. “If you keep scaring that Kohaku boy like that, you might just have to marry Rin yourself.”

Sesshoumaru smirked. “If he gives in so easily, he does not deserve her.”

Kagura tapped a painted, siren red nail on the table impatiently. “Easily?” she scoffed. “The poor kid looks like he’s gonna piss in his pants every time he _looks_ at you.”

The demon Lord inclined his head. “It’s a pity Rin is oblivious.”

“Mmmhm,” Kouga agreed, “Kohaku came just in time. It looked like she was gonna ask you to the dance or something.”

With Christmas just around the corner, the school was busy making preparations for the annual school Christmas party. It was, apparently, a big deal, with everyone anxious to not be left without a date. It seemed students were allowed to bring outsiders as their date; Kagome was going with Hojo, the school poster boy for the ‘ideal student’, and Kikyou was bringing her boyfriend.

“Speaking of Christmas,” Sesshoumaru turned towards Inuyasha, putting his fork down. “I will not be going to the dance with you.”

Inuyasha got a queasy feeling in his stomach. Normally, he wasn’t much for dancing but was Sesshoumaru saying he was going with someone else? Was that why he’d been so reserved lately?

“Uh…why?” he managed to ask with a steady voice, though he couldn’t quite meet his eyes.

“Because I will be out of town for Christmas.”

Inuyasha was ashamed of how relieved he was to hear that.

“Oh great,” he grinned looking up. “I won’t be here either; I’m going home. Where are you going?”

“To a small town, far from here, you wouldn’t have heard of it - Shinegawa. I have some business to attend to.”

“You’re kidding!” Inuyasha grinned. “That’s my hometown. That’s where I’m going.”

Kouga frowned at the way Sesshoumaru’s face became blank at that.

“Shinegawa is your hometown?” he asked quietly.

Inuyasha nodded hesitantly, unsure of what to make of the expression on his boyfriend’s face. “Yeah, why?”

Sesshoumaru shook his head, turning his eyes back on the plate and picking his fork up. “This is fortunate. Now we can travel together for a ways.”

Inuyasha nodded enthusiastically, biting into his sandwich. Maybe if they spent more time together, than whatever weird thing had come up between them would go away and things could return to normal.

“Yeah, that’d be great! How’re you going?”

He was not familiar with all the train routes; this was his first time going home from here, after all. But if Sesshoumaru travelled there often on business, maybe he knew a shorter way.

“I’m taking a flight till the nearest airport, then by road.”

Inuyasha’s face fell. “By air?”

Sesshoumaru nodded. “Would it be convenient for you to leave next Monday?”

Inuyasha shook his head a little awkwardly, wondering how to tell him he didn’t have the money to pay the plane fare. “There’s no way I’d be able to book a ticket by then,” he finally said, hoping he’d get the hint.

Sesshoumaru was looking at him weirdly. “Inuyasha, it’s a private jet.”

Inuyasha’s mouth fell open. “Y-you have a private jet?” he demanded.

Sesshoumaru nodded. “There is plenty of room, don’t worry.”

Inuyasha looked away. “But won’t your parents mind if I tag along?” he asked rather gruffly, hoping to wriggle his way out of it.

“My parents will meet me there. It is only both of us on the journey, apart from a few servants.”

Inuyasha rubbed the back of his head. “Maybe it’d be better if we just…I dunno, met there or something. You’ll probably have work to do…I don’t want to inconvenience you…”

He didn’t like it. Under different circumstances, he’d have been psyched to have the chance to get on board a private jet plane but Sesshoumaru was acting very strange. The two of thme had spent no real time together; the only time they did spend was in expensive places which made Inuyasha rather uncomfortable. Lately, it seemed their relationship had come down to Sesshoumaru spending a lot of money on him. He didn’t want the demon Lord to think he was after his money but whenever he had tried to protest, Sesshoumaru had brushed him off. He had let it go because he didn’t want to be pain but he felt a private jet was a bit too much.

“I’m sorry,” he said finally. “But I think you’d better go ahead. I- I won’t be able to leave so soon.”

He didn’t tell Sesshoumaru that he’d been planning to leave on Sunday itself. It wasn’t a big deal, really. And his mother would understand, given his predicament.

“Oh don’t be silly,” Kagura chimed in, slapping him on the back, almost planting his face in his plate. “You two will have plenty of fun on the ride. Sesshoumaru’s servants are _very_ discreet-“

“Kagura!” Inuyasha yelled, face red and the female snickered, exchanging knowing glances with Kouga.

“What, are you saying you know better ways of travelling than on a top-class jet?” Kouga demanded, leaning towards him, eyes narrowed.

Inuyasha drew back. “Uhh…well know but-“

“Then it’s settled,” Kagura announced, “Sesshoumaru’s gonna get an early Christmas present-“

Inuyasha scowled as she waggled her eyebrows suggestively. “Would you shut up-!”

Sesshoumaru quietly sipped his coffee as his friends took Inuyasha’s case.

Shinegawa…Inuyasha’s hometown was Shinegawa. He hadn’t really been looking forward to this trip but it might turn out to be interesting after all.

Besides, the façade of this relationship had gone on for long enough.  It was time to do something, one way or the other.


	9. Roots

**Chapter 9 – Roots**

_"There are two kinds of love...in the safe kind you look for someone who's exactly like you. It's what most folks settle for. But then there's the other kind of love. Everyone's born with a ragged edge, and some folks crave that piece that's a perfect fit. You'll search for it forever, if you have to. And if you're lucky enough to find it, it looks so right, you start to tear at your own seams, thinking, maybe I could look just as perfect. But then, of course, when you try to get close to their other half, you don't fit anymore. That kind of love...you come out of it a different person than you were when you started."_

_— Jodi Picoult_

Inuyasha waited apprehensively outside his apartment building where Sesshoumaru was supposed to pick him up.

He didn’t really know why he was so nervous; he’d been on a plane before. Even though he had never been on a private jet before, he knew Sesshoumaru would not let him feel out of place.

For some reason, going to his hometown with Sesshoumaru was…not right. Sesshoumaru was his life in this city. For some reason, it felt wrong to have him there with him.

But anyhow, this way, he would get to see his mother a couple of days earlier; the train route was at least a day and a half’s journey.

Instead of his usual midnight blue sports car, a sleek black stretch limo came to a smooth halt in front of Inuyasha. The hanyou took a deep breath, clutching the bag in his hand tightly, and walked over to it, as a chauffeur got out and held the door open for him.

Maybe it would get more comfortable as the journey progressed.

* * *

 

It didn’t.

Inuyasha sat in the ridiculously luxurious seats opposite his boyfriend, sipping the best champagne and wished the ride would get over as quickly as possible.

They had chatted for some time about random things but soon their usual awkwardness returned. Both Sesshoumaru and he lapsed into silence. Inuyasha stared out the window at clouds that looked like sunlight trapped in balls of cotton.

This journey was not supposed to be like this, though he couldn’t say he hadn’t been afraid something like this would happen. They had talked in pleasantries for a while and then the tension had gotten tighter, trapped thousands of feet above ground, without an escape.

“So,” Inuyasha began, “You’ve been to Shinegawa before?”

Sesshoumaru inclined his head with the champagne flute in his hand and turned to look out the window.

“Yes. Father goes there for business every year.  Sometimes, mother and I need to join him.”

Inuyasha nodded. He didn’t wonder how the two of them had never met before. Sesshoumaru and he were from very different parts of town. The demon prince had probably never even set foot in his neighbourhood.

“How come I’d never heard of you then?”  he asked. “A prince coming into such a small town would definitely be big news, not to mention Taisho-sama.”

“Due to the nature of our work there, it is important that our arrival not be widely publicized,” Sesshoumaru told him.

Inuyasha nodded.

They once more lapsed into uncomfortable silence.

Inuyasha pretended to be interested in the clouds visible outside the window. A few seconds later, he glanced at his boyfriend. Sesshoumaru was quietly sipping his champagne, seemingly lost in thought about something. He turned back to the window, feeling queasy.

A few more moments passed by and Inuyasha could not take it any longer. The silence had become oppressive.

“So, it’ll be good to finally be home,” he began, sounding too cheerful.

Sesshoumaru raised his eyes from the glass of champagne in his hand. “Did you miss home while you were here?”

Inuyasha was startled at the question. He had never thought of himself as very attached to his home; the time he had spent there wasn’t particularly happy, after all. But hearing the question spoken out loud made him realize that he did in fact, look forward to being back.

“I-I guess…” he replied hesitantly, “I mean the school and all’s great but…it’ll be good to be back, at least for Christmas.”

Sesshoumaru seemed not to have heard him. There was an intense look in his eyes, one which Inuyasha had rarely seen before.

“I- I mean we’re used to spending Christmas together, you know?” Inuyasha forced himself to continue, willing the demon to forget whatever it was that had suddenly struck him. “I’ll decorate the tree and ma-“

“Inuyasha,” Sesshoumaru interrupted quietly. Inuyasha stopped, feeling queasy.

“Does Naraku still live close to your home?”

And the bottom dropped out of Inuyasha’s stomach. He knew he had left out a very crucial aspect of his tale – the ending. Many times since, he’d had the urge to tell him, to let him know but every time, his courage failed him. And Sesshoumaru had never asked so Inuyasha didn’t want to be presumptuous enough to think that the demon Lord would be so concerned. His chest hurt a little, every time he thought that his boyfriend didn’t care enough to ask but then, despite everything that had happened, their relationship was still new. He had already fucked up enough by revealing embarrassing things far too early on; it didn’t help that his boyfriend’s piercing eyes made it impossible to hide anything.

“No,” he answered, looking away. “He…about a year back, he suddenly moved away. He had to take care of some ‘business’ apparently. That’s-“

He swallowed nervously, mouth suddenly dry. “That’s how I got out…I applied to the school after he left…because it looks like he’ll be gone for a while.”

Sesshoumaru’s eyes turned cold. “You were able to come to this school merely because he was gone…?”

Inuyasha laughed without humour. “What, you think he would’ve let me go, otherwise?”

The demon Lord said nothing. It rankled that the hanyou continued to design his life around the bastard’s whims though it was small comfort to know that Inuyasha was in no immediate danger. Even if his relationship with the hanyou broke off, he had no intention of letting a monster like Naraku roam free in what would someday be his lands. But if the dark hanyou was away, maybe there was hope yet that he would never return.

“Christmas without Naraku must make a nice change.”

The words came out more bitter than he had meant them to be and Inuyasha’s head jerked up at the uncharacteristically crude comment. Sesshoumaru did not allow regret to show through his impassive features but the look on Inuyasha’s face made him flinch inwardly.

Inuyasha did not answer, preferring to look out the window instead but his face had hardened. Realizing further conversation would most likely be even more painful, Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and leaned back in the plush, comfortable chair. At the back of his mind, there was a sharp, uncomfortable feeling and Sesshoumaru tried his best to turn his thoughts away from it.

Images of flushed cheeks and bloodied wrists danced before his eyes.

* * *

 

“Well,” Inuyasha said, hefting his bag over his shoulder. “I’ll…see you around, I guess.”

The plane that had felt like a prison to 2 of its passengers finally landed.

 “Happy holidays.”

Sesshoumaru nodded. “I wish you the same.”

Inuyasha hesitated, debating whether or not to take the initiative and just kiss him. He took half a step forward, but Sesshoumaru was already turning away. He withdrew the hand that he’d half outstretched and stood back on his heels.

In the cold, foggy winter morning, he watched his boyfriend walk away without a backward glance. Something hurt, deep inside his chest.

He ignored it and turned away, facing his usual, very familiar way.

His spirits lifted to see the familiar old road. Everything on this way welcomed him – the low-hanging branches with paper-thin wild flowers,  the stray animals slinking away in the afternoon shadows, the low walls enclosing old-fashioned, rather run-down houses, the peculiar scent of winter noon; smoke mixed with something sharp.

Inuyasha took a deep breath and filled his lungs with the scent. His high school, Sesshoumaru, his heartache, everything seemed far away. Even the dirty darkness inside him that was his constant companion, seemed to recede into some small corner within himself.

Inuyasha looked up with closed eyes and allowed the pure sunlight to burn his ill feelings away. For the first time since many days, a small smile appeared on his face as he stood with his face turned to the sun.

He was going home.

___________________________________________________________________________

Inuyasha’s reunion with his mother went as he’d expected.

Izayoi showed her delight at having her son back in her own unique way; she held her arms wide open with tears brimming in her eyes, even though he was no longer the little boy who could fly into them.

Still, he was not ashamed to step into her embrace and inhale her scent of rose-water and lilacs after so long. He did not realize how much he had missed her till her was in her arms again.

But, great as her joy was, there were no uncouth displays of affection as he had seen amongst the other families of the neighbourhood after being reunited with their children after a long while. Most of the women were loud enough to be heard several doors over. Even years of living on the less influential side of town had not been successful in ridding Izayoi of a princess’s decorum.

And there, in the living room near the fireplace was a plain, undecorated Christmas tree. Beside it, lay some worn-out cardboard boxes that Inuyasha new were full of Christmas ornaments and tinsel. It was their unique Christmas tradition that Inuyasha decorate the tree, while his mother prepared for the Chrismas Eve feast.

After a hot bath, Inuyasha came walked into the kitchen to find his mother beginning to prepare lunch.

There was the pleasant scent of delicious food in the air and Izayoi had a huge, hot pan in her hands, lifted with the help of a cloth. Inuyasha smiled at the sight he did had not known he had missed.

Izayoi glanced back at him and smiled.

“Did you enjoy yourself, Inuyasha?”

The hanyou walked over to her and took the hot pan out of her hands.

“Yeah, way more than I’d expected.”

Izayoi beamed at him, discreetly stepping out of his way as he walked over with the heavy pan and placed it on the table.

“Did you make good friends?”

Inuyasha paused, keeping his back turned to her.

“………sure.”

* * *

 

Sesshoumaru’s thoughts were unfocused as he moved leisurely across the winter sky.

He had not confided in Inuyasha what Shinegawa meant to him. His father had been coming here, every single year with unerring regularity, for a long, long time.

Shinegawa was an intrinsic part of his family and his past.

Among the many myriad customs that they picked up over the years from all over the world since the feudal times, Christmas was one. Sesshoumaru knew that when he reached their mansion in Shinegawa, he would find it impeccably decorated for Christmas. The Christmas tree would be there, taller than a grown man, with the traditional presents under the tree. Of course, the wrapped presents on display under the tree were merely nominal; a gift befitting the prince of the Western Lands was not something that could normally be wrapped in a box.

Although he would never admit it, every year Sesshoumaru welcomed this opportunity to spend time with his father, whom he rarely saw otherwise. The dog demon General would be in rare good spirits, along with his mother, who was…less caustic than usual on this cheery holiday.

Of course, even on the holiday, he still had his responsibilities as the prince of the Western Lands, responsibility that his father had been grooming him for since he could remember. His parents would also have their own work to do, usually separately but this was the time of the year when his father would take the time out to evaluate his work and the progress he’d made. It was Inu no Taisho who determined his new responsibilities for the next year.

It was what he looked forward to every year; a larger share in the power that would someday be his. But this year, there was a dampener on the festivities and that dampener was Inuyasha. To find that Inuyasha was somehow connected to Shinegawa…it felt like an invasion of his personal life. For some reason that he could not pin down, it made him uncomfortable.

Mokomoko-sama unfurled slightly and blew gently behind him. To humans down below, he would be more or less invisible. To unusually keen observers, he might appear as a small, silver dot moving rapidly across the sky. There weren’t many youkai who could fly this high and even those who could usually did not prefer to. Flying was an ability reserved for the supremely powerful youkai and these were usually extremely well-off. They preferred the luxury of transportation.

He also could have easily called a convenient, non-descript car to pick him up at the airport; despite there being very different sides very different parts of Shinegawa, it was nevertheless, a small town and even travelling by road would have taken no more than a few minutes. However, Sesshoumaru had always found flying soothing when his mind was troubled.

Inuyasha was a persistent problem, digging insistently at the back of his mind. The boy, so bright and so dark at the same time, intrigued him. Inuyasha made him want to go against all his years of painstakingly keeping himself and his feelings under strict control. Inuyasha made him want to break the boundaries that he had so carefully set around himself. It was dangerous and foolhardy and it was all he could do to not slam the boy against a wall and have his way with him…or stab him in the heart with tokijin and watch him bleed. Both instincts vied for power within him and both were of almost equal strength. If he let even a little of his tightly wound control go, if he let himself slip even a little, he would either fuck Inuyasha, or kill him.

The air was chilly at this height, and the biting cold helped keep his mind from veering on dangerous paths.

One of the reasons why youkai usually did not chose to fly in this whether was because unless one kept a constant watch on the atmosphere and one’s body, it could prove fatal. The moisture in the air sometimes froze unexpectedly and made breathing difficult. There was the bigger problem of the high altitude; the legend about flying too close to the sun was a very real risk taiyoukai, who could ascend very quickly.

Sesshoumaru watched the clouds below him as he skimmed over them. He, however, was the son of Inu no Taisho and so, this small exertion was nothing to him.

A bitter smile graced his lips at the thought.

* * *

 

“Sesshoumaru?” Izayoi asked, going very still over the pot of soup she was cooking.

Inuyasha trailed of, alarmed at the way she had reacted. It was no secret that he liked men; it was something common among hanyou and youkai. He had thought his mother would be happy that he had finally found someone he cared for. After all, when he’d been home, she had poked and prodded him mercilessly about each and every miniscule crush he’d ever had.

It had never even occurred to him that his mother would have any kind of reserve with him being in a relationship. And the way she’d said his name…

_It’s almost like-_

 “Yeah, why? Do you know him?”

Izayoi turned away and began to take the pot off the stove. “He is the prince of the Western Lands.”

Inuyasha walked over to his mother’s other side but Izayoi’s bangs were covering her eyes.

“Ma, what’s the matter?” he asked. “Have you heard anything bad about him?”

Izayoi finally looked up and there was a look in her eyes that made Inuyasha draw back.

“Ma?” He asked, rather frightened.

“Don’t,” she whispered, and Inuyasha felt a cold shadow over his heart at the desperation in her plea.

“M-ma?” he stammered, drawing back a little as she took a shaky step forward.

“Don’t see him anymore,” she said, voice trembling – from fear or pain, he could not tell.

Inuyasha started, looking down to stare at the gentle hands that held his own.

“Inuyasha,” she said, “I want you to promise me you will not be involved with him again.”

Inuyasha swallowed dryly over the lump in his throat. He could not remember the last time his mother had asked something of him.

“But- but why not?” he asked, “Ma, is it because of the rumours? Is it because of what people say? He’s- he’s not as bad as he’s made out to be. All those stories you’ve heard about him-“

“Do not ask me why!” Izayoi exclaimed, and Inuyasha took a step back at the emotion in that statement. Izayoi broke away from him abruptly and turned away, gripping the back of the chair hard enough to turn her knuckles white.

“Please do not ask why, my son,” she whispered, tears falling from her eyes onto the hard wooden floor. “But you must promise me- promise me that you will never see him again…”

* * *

 **A/N** : Review, please! ^.^

 

 


	10. Letting Go

 

**Chapter 10 – Letting Go**

 

The royal family was resplendent in clothes which were at once festive and formal.

 

Youkai of the highest ranks would gather here, in the palace of the Lord of the West, in all their finery for the annual meeting that Sesshoumaru remembered happening since his childhood.

 

The palace was actually a castle, but looking at it, no one would guess it. White marble covered the entire exterior of the structure, including the floor of the various spacious terraces on each floor, ingeniously arranged to look symmetrical, and at the same time not hindering the view from each of them. Not a hint of solid rock that the castle was made of showed on the outside, decorated as it was by delicate sculptures and designs.

 

 When night fell, the palace would be ethereal in shimmering lights. Pleasant chit chat would subtly turn to business, and in the midst of barbed compliments and arguments disguised as discussions, a great portion of the future and fate of the Western lands for the coming year would get decided.

 

The only thing conspicuous by its absence from the festivities was alcohol. Shinegawa was a town inhabited principally by humans. It would not do for youkai to lose control in their intoxicated state and do something untoward.

 

Only once the party was over and the guests were gone, would the Taisho family indulge in some of the finest absinthe. Sesshoumaru would have a few sips to be polite, but he would abstain from really drinking. It wasn’t that he did not have self-control to be mindful of his actions under the influence of alcohol, but he wasn’t fond of being restrained if he did decide to drink.

 

But as he landed lightly on one of the terraces, servants hurrying towards him with wide eyes, and thoughts of Inuyasha trailing in after him unbidden, he decided he would make an exception today. It had been so long, after all.

 

 

 

Inuyasha walked aimlessly around the neighbourhood while waiting for his mother to prepare lunch. The air inside his little home had suddenly become stifling and he found himself stumbling over a pebble in an alley behind his home before he fully realized what he was doing.

 

He had only been gone a few months but everything seemed different, duller somehow. Like there was more dust on things than there had been earlier. And the smells were more stale and depressing than before. Even his house had seemed different. Had the roof of his house always been so low?

 

And the pebble he stumbled on had probably always been there, but in all his two hundred odd years, he had never once stumbled on it. Almost as if the place didn’t really want him back here anymore.

 

Like his mother didn’t want him dating Sesshoumaru.

 

It was a bizzare thought and in no way connected to his earlier train of thoughts, but it left him winded just the same.

 

He sought support of the back wall of a nearby hut (funny, he had never thought of the houses here as huts before) and just breathed. All around, he could feel the presence of Naraku, could feel the dull, rank evil that was the hanyou, and he just wanted to go, wanted to get out of here, get away from his home, from his hometown, from his mother. He had no idea where he was going to go, but he ran just the same.

 

 

For the first time since he could remember, Sesshoumaru found his father’s talk boring.

 

Business was just dull and pointless and neverending, and Sesshoumaru found himself zoning out, tuning out the discussions happening, tuning out the introductions and the niceties and the calculating diplomacy. He found himself concentrating on the dull ache in his heart that was the reminder that the hanyou, his hanyou, wasn’t who he had made him up to be in his head, and that he was just another meaningless fancy, rendered all the more meaningless by his mixed heritage.

 

 

It was afternoon before Inuyasha realized that he had been searching for the Taisho mansion.

 

He had scoured the whole town, and he didn’t know why he thought a huge structure would just appear today when he was searching for it when he knew every inch of his town since childhood and he knew very well no such mansion existed.

 

Still, he knew there must be one if Sesshoumaru lived here even for a day. He couldn’t imagine the prick living in a ryoukan even for a day, much less the Lord Inu no Taisho.

 

One he had run the length of the perimeter of the town twice, Inuyasha finally stopped in a weed-filled, wildly overgown clearing and sat down on his haunches. His mother would be waiting for him. She would have made lunch. He should go back.

 

He couldn’t bring himself to move.

 

He wanted to cry, but no tears would come, because nothing had really happened. He hadn’t broken up with Sesshoumaru. It wasn’t like he would never see the man again. It’s not like Naraku was around anymore. He didn’t have to live in this depressing little town anymore; he could go. He would go.

 

But he still wanted to cry.

 

* * *

 

When the important talks were over, Sesshoumaru excused himself. Not long ago, he would have savoured every moment he got to be in his father’s presence. But today his mind was in turmoil, and he didn’t want to be around these people, didn’t want to be here.

 

The night was windy and cool. The bite of winter was in the air.  Sesshoumaru looked up at the sky from his balcony and took a sip of the drink in his hand.

 

The whole town was visible from this vantage point. It wasn’t the best behaviour to disappear from such an important gathering, but he knew his father would excuse him this once. It wasn’t like had been distracted like this in a long time.

 

That Inuyasha should have belonged to this town, where he had spent so much of his life, was still something he hadn’t come to terms with. Of course it wasn’t like he had gone out of his way to meet anyone in the one horse town, and there was no way a taiyoukai and a hanyou ran in the same circles, but still.

 

The realization from the other day still weighed heavily on him; Inuyasha didn’t want to know him. He didn’t want to get to know the real him, didn’t want to know anything farther than what he showed the world. He had gotten to know the boy inside out, but Inuyasha didn’t care that way, didn’t think of him like that.

 

Why had he thought the hanyou was different? Even though he had know the boy for just a few days…

 

He downed the remaining absinthe in one gulp.

 

* * *

 

 

 “I know you can’t hear me,” Inuyasha said, looking up at the sky and the tree tops swaying in the wind. “But I need to say it ‘cause otherwise I’ll lose it.”

 

He took a deep breath.

“I can’t be with you.”

 

Fingers clenched tightly.

 

“Don’t ask me to explain… coz I can’t. And I want you to know that it’s nothing you’ve done”

He smiled bitterly. “Coz you’re perfect.”

 

White bangs tossing over determined eyes that were not watery. At all.

 

“I don’t think I’d be able to say this to ya if you were here in front of me; hell, I feel like I’m dyin’ just saying it to the empty air here. It’s the hardest thing I’ve ever said and done.”

 

Inuyasha’s voice trembled. But the empty space and the vast sky and the blowing wind gave him courage to continue.

 

“I don’t know how I’ll survive each day of school. I don’t know how I’ll ever look at you again and not stabbing myself in the heart.”

 

A muddy hand angrily dashed away the tears that stubbornly trailed down his cheeks.

 

Inuyasha looked down. He knew there was no one around for miles. But his voice still dropped to a whisper.

                                                                                                                     

“I’ve chosen another person over ma once. I won’t do that again. She doesn’t deserve that.”

 

Inuyasha gritted his teeth to keep his face from betraying him.

 

“I don’t know her reasons and I owe her one so I won’t ask.”

 

“Goodbye, Sesshoumaru,” he said outloud again, looking up at the sky.

 

He turned and headed back home.

 

* * *

 

 

Sesshoumaru watched the hanyou from the balcony of his room, fingers tightening on the glass in his hands.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Lunch is ready,” was all Izayoi said to him when he returned. He didn’t have to look at her eyes to tell that she had been crying.

 

They had the meal in almost complete silence. Once they were done and the dishes had been cleaned and put away, Inuyasha and Izayoi came out sat in front of the stream as it was their habit to do. It was the one spot in the town that Inuyasha didn’t find depressing. The soft sound of the stream flowing by helped ease the heavy silence between them.

 

“He’s here, you know,” Inuyasha finally said. Izayoi looked up, startled. “Sesshoumaru. He’s here in town with his family on some business.”

 

Izayoi said nothing but Inuyasha couldn’t shake the feeling that she looked relieved. She twisted the blades of grass in her hands in meaningless shapes.

 

“I went to look for him,” Inuyasha continued, watching his mother carefully. Izayoi tensed, just as he’d expected. “To tell him I won’t see him anymore once we get back to the city,” he continued.

 

Izayoi looked up at him in disbelief. “I wouldn’t do that to you again,” Inuyasha said lightly but the words were too heavy. Izayoi looked away, her face blank.

 

“But I couldn’t find him,” he continued as though nothing had happened. “His palace or castle or…whatever. I couldn’t find any sign of him all over town.”

 

“Lord Inu no Taisho’s mansion is at the outskirts of the city protected by a spell,” Izayoi said throwing the shapes of grass she had woven into the stream, watching them float away merrily. “It can’t be seen from the outside unless one is invited in.”

 

Inuyasha turned to her in surprise. “How do you know?” he asked incredulously.

 

Izayoi got up and stumbled on the edges of her kimono. Inuyasha was at her side in an instant, ready to catch her.

 

“It is common knowledge,” she replied, turning away from him, beginning to walk towards their home. The lie surprised him and Inuyasha stood still for a moment staring after her. It wasn’t like her to lie to him. About anything.

 

But Izayoi was already a ways ahead of him and Inuyasha followed her without a word.

 

The rest of the day was weighed down by even more silence and lying in his bed in the dark, Inuyasha stared out the window at the stars and wondered what the hell was going on.

 

 

* * *

 

A delicate hand poured absinthe into Sesshoumaru’s glass. The hand was wrapped in heavy chains.

 

The chains clanked together as the boy withdrew to stand in a discreet corner with the pitcher of absinthe that was half empty by now.

 

On the floor, another small, delicate boy, wearing only a small loincloth, chains on his wrists and ankles and around his neck crawled between the couple standing against a wall and kissing passionately, their heavy chains entangling as they held each other.

 

Another pair fucked on the floor, the slender beautiful submissive on his hands and knees with a cock ring around his dick, his seme groaning as he thrust in and out of his ass but being careful not to come without permission. They were not allowed to dirty Sesshoumaru-sama’s carpets. Both, the seme and the uke were in chains.

 

Sesshoumaru sat in a large, ornate chair that looked like a throne, one foot elevated on a footstool. The chair was made of solid rock, intricately carved at the head. The softest fur formed the seat and cushions. He watched his slaves with low-lidded, intoxicated eyes, head resting back, neck exposed carelessly. Years ago, an assassin disguised as a slave, painstakingly trained, had tried to slit his throat in this very position. The demon lord had torn his throat into half with just his fangs and watched him writhe and bleed out on the floor.

 

Though seemingly engrossed in each other, the boys were very aware of their Lord watching them, of his every gesture and glance. Sesshoumaru straightened slightly and the boy on the floor crawled to him. Sesshoumaru watched his progress lazily. The heavy chains, heavier than the boy slight body slowed him, made it effortful for him to move, but he moved none the less, dragging the chains behind him, stopping short at the demon Lord’s feet.

 

The demon Lord looked down dispassionately at him and upturned his glass, pouring down the little bit leftover drink it contained. The boy bent low skillfully and caught the drink in his mouth. A few drops spilled on the footstool. Sesshoumaru lifted his foot off it a little and the footstool lapped up the drops that had fallen on its knees that were right near his mouth, bent over as he was. The demon Lord’s weight returned on his back and it stilled.

 

So Inuyasha didn’t want to be with him anymore, did he… hnn. The halfbreed either had more nerve than anyone he’d ever known, or he was that ignorant. The latter was far more likely.

 

The fucking half-breed thought he could do whatever he liked. It was time to show him how wrong he was.

 

The demon lord got up elegantly from the chair. His steps were perfectly steady as he walked towards a couple, the seme receiving a blowjob from a small, slender boy who had the seme’s cock deep down his throat.

 

The seme straightened as he saw the demon Lord approach, even as he writhed with pleasure.

 

Inuyasha didn’t know he had been heard.

 

He knew the half-breed had sought him. He knew the hanyou hadn’t just ended up out here in the middle of nowhere; he was looking for him. But he couldn’t bring himself to care.

 

 

The submissive had his small mouth stretched completely around the rather large cock. He  had submitted completely, letting the large cock rest in his throat. He probably couldn’t breathe very well. Sesshoumaru allowed one clawed hand to tangle in the submissive’s beautiful curly hair.

 

The uke gasped and his eyes snapped open to stare at the youkai prince.

 

It was the highest praise a slave could hope for, to feel Sesshoumaru-sama’s touch. Many of his slaves went a life time without feeling it once. They all knew the demon Lord preferred to watch. And some of them were relieved it was so, because the rumors of what happened when the demon Lord did participate were enough to make even the hardened slaves’ skin crawl.

 

Today, Sesshoumaru merely wrenched the boy’s head back a little and watched his eyes for a few moments. The seme’s cock slipped out of his mouth. The submissive licked his swollen lips, making a valiant effort to meet intense golden eyes because he knew the Lord wanted to see them, but he couldn’t keep the fear out of his eyes.

 

He could break it off with Inuyasha before the hanyou had a chance to say anything to him, Sesshoumaru thought. The hanyou would probably always wonder what he had done wrong.

 

And if Sesshoumaru were a little less angry or a little less drunk, he might have let it go at that.

 

But he’d let loose tonight. His demon was was close to the surface, drugged with pleasure and fury. His emotions were free from the tight leash he usually kept on them.   

 

It was too kind, letting Inuyasha off with just a bit of guilt.

 

The demon Lord refocused on the boy whose head he had in his grasp. His youki was flaring with all his emotions; the submissive was almost trembling, eyes dark with delicious fear.

Sesshoumaru smiled.

 

The hanyou needed to be _punished._

 

The submissive closed his eyes, unable to bear the taiyoukai’s intense gaze anymore.

 

Sesshoumaru released him and walked to the balcony. The room was located towards the back of the palace. It overlooked the town instead of the palace grounds or gardens. The chill night air hummed against his hot skin, electric with youki, his demon close to the surface.

 

“Get out,” Sesshoumaru ordered softly without turning around. There was a moment of utter silence as the boys’ groans and moans suddenly stopped. Then the clatter of chains told him his slaves were hastening to obey.

 

Within seconds, the room was empty.

 

Sesshoumaru glanced at it once, then leaped off the balcony and took to the sky.

 

 


	11. Inuyasha's Decision

**A/N:** Thank you so much to everyone who’s reading this story and BIG thanks and hugs to those who reviewed.

 

 **_Warnings:_ ** _This chapter will contain mild yaoi (lime, not lemon), D/s, S &M, some odd kinks, and lime. If you don’t like, don’t read._

**_I recommend you read this chapter sitting in a dark room, maybe at night._ **

* * *

**Chapter 12 –  Inuyasha’s Decision**

****

_…And the devil ain't no novice and the devil ain't no liar_  
I'mma tryin' hard to get up but he made it to my heart  
So I cannot make it back from the dark, dark, dark…

****

**_\- Devils lyrics by Say Hi_ **

****

 

Inuyasha hadn’t thought he would be able to fall asleep that night, but not long after his head hit his familiar old pillow did he find himself falling into slumber. It had been a long day. The many unusual things that had happened today – not the least of which was his mother lying to him – were not ready to be processed by his brain yet. There wasn’t much that could tire out a hanyou like Inuyasha, but saying goodbye to Sesshoumaru was apparently one of them.

 

He was in that odd, light slumber when the lines between waking and dreaming are blurred, when he felt crackling youki close by. His eyes snapped open; he didn’t think he had fallen asleep at all, but his heart was beating frantically as though he’d been jerked out of a deep sleep.

 

In the dimly lit room, grey with the little light thrown by the moon, Inuyasha could see the goosebumps on his arm. He hadn’t just metaphorically felt the youki; he had felt it on his skin. Though it wasn’t directed towards him, and it wasn’t in any large amount, there was no mistaking Sesshoumaru’s electric youki, crackling with untold power.

 

Only humans resided in this neighbourhood now. There was no one else who was going to know. There was no one else he would have come for.

 

Heart suddenly hammering in his chest, Inuyasha silently slipped out of the house. Everything was quiet and the only sound outside was the usual hum of insects, but there was a strange tension thrumming in the air.

 

He followed the youki and didn’t have to go far to find Sesshoumaru standing there by the stream. Inuyasha had been to this place many times before, but never in the middle of the night like this, and moonlight cast odd shadows on everything, making the clearing look otherworldly. The moonlight seemed to fall purposefully like a spotlight in the centre of that clearing where Sesshoumaru stood.

 

His clothes were different. The demon Lord normally wore white silk with the red crest of his House on his sleeve. Today, his robes seemed to be made out of spun silver of a gark grey colour. The collar of his haori had a black, intricate pattern on it, running down to the edges of where the haori had been tied together with an obi. The same black pattern replaced the red at the edges of his sleeves. Instead of his customary yellow obi, he wore a gold one. There was a narrow, intricate pattern woven in the centre of it in red.

 

The demon lord seemed to glow in the moonlit night. Sesshoumaru always had an aura of authority around him, but today, it was like he had taken his disguise off, and anyone that looked at him could no more help lowering their gaze, than they could stop their heart beating. Even without commanding golden eyes, his entire demeanor screamed conqueror. Silken silver hair blew lightly in the night breeze, along with the edges of the perfectly tied golden obi, and the black-patterned edges of silver sleeves; Inuyasha felt his breath catch. How had he never noticed before how ethereally beautiful the youkai was?

 

There was something odd about the demon Lord, though. The way he was standing absolutely still like a statue, the way he held himself. But Inuyasha couldn’t figure out what, exactly. Purple markings stood out royally on pale skin, and when the demon prince turned slightly towards him, his molten golden eyes shone eerily.

 

“Inuyasha,” Sesshoumaru greeted pleasantly. The demon Lord had watched him approach silently, letting his unleashed youki do the job of summoning the hanyou. No hint of the anger he felt slipped into his voice.

 

Inuyasha blinked a few times to make sure he wasn’t seeing things. “What are you doing here?” he asked, voice hoarse from sleep.

 

Sesshoumaru tilted his head minutely to the side innocently. “I came to see you.”

 

Inuyasha felt his breath hitch.

 

“Sesshoumaru… I-”

 

His words caught in his throat as the next moment, the demon Lord was in front of him, inches away from his face. Inuyasha stepped back automatically, but found his movement arrested by the youkai’s arm around his waist. He was pulled gently closer and then the demon prince’s mouth was upon his. Inuyasha closed his eyes and felt his muscles relax against his will, melting into the kiss. He’d almost forgotten how wonderful the demon Lord smelled… and tasted. He had forgotten what it felt like to be held in that warmth, against that impossibly strong body.

 

Then he remembered – the goodbye and his promise to his mother – and he broke the kiss, pushing the youkai away.

 

He was expecting resistance, but surprisingly, the demon Lord withdrew easily.

 

“I can’t,” he choked, feeling nauseated, looking away from the other man, knowing fully well that if he met Sesshoumaru’s eyes, he would never be able to say what he had to.

 

“What’s the matter?” the demon Lord asked, sounding surprised.

 

Inuyasha clenched his hands into fists. He could smell the other man’s musky, haunting scent so close to him. He would never have it again after today; back to loneliness for him.

 

“I can’t… we can’t anymore,” he gritted out, all the turmoil from the afternoon coming back tenfold stronger. “I – I’m breaking up with you, Sesshoumaru!”

 

He shouted out the last part, every fiber of his being revolting against those words, against the idea of letting go of the one thing in his life that was good right now. The words resounded in the empty night.

 

The only sound was of Inuyasha’s harsh breathing. When the demon Lord didn’t say anything, Inuyasha finally looked up at him.

 

Sesshoumaru was looking at him calmly, eyes inscrutable. “Inuyasha,” he said, and the sound of his name from the other man’s lips was enough to almost make Inuyasha’s already shaky will crumble.

 

“Why?” the taiyoukai asked quietly.

 

Inuyasha found himself looking away again. “Because… I- don’t want to do this anymore, alright?” he said shakily. It was the most untruthful thing he had ever said.

 

Strong arms were turning him around and the demon Lord was too close again. Inuyasha turned like a lifeless puppet. He was surrounded by that addictive warmth again, ensconced in that wonderful scent.

 

Sesshoumaru leaned down and brought his mouth to Inuyasha’s. The hanyou closed his eyes, leaning up unconsciously.

 

“You _do_ want this,” Sesshoumaru whispered, lips inches from Inuyasha’s. “I can feel your heart thrashing inside your chest…Inuyasha.”

 

Inuyasha’s eyes snapped wide open in shock. His voice was so gentle, but the words had sounded so dark… but he was probably imagining things, Inuyasha decided.

 

“It doesn’t matter,” Inuyasha whispered. He took in a deep breath. As a hanyou, he wasn’t usually affected by a little cold, but he suddenly felt the cold of the winter night in his lungs. “Whatever happens, I can’t.”

 

Clawed fingers rose up to Inuyasha’s face and the hanyou flinched as moonlight reflected off razor-sharp claws. But they just caught a stray strand of hair and gently tucked it behind his ears. “Are you certain?” Sesshoumaru asked.

 

Was he certain? No, he wasn’t, not at all. His entire being was screaming at him to do the opposite, to cling to the demon Lord and never let him go.

 

If Inuyasha hadn’t been so dazed and exhausted, he would have wondered why the demon Lord was being so agreeable. But as it was, he was so relieved by his reaction, that all he did was take a deep breath, mustering his resolve. “Yes,” he replied.

 

For the first time, Sesshoumaru turned away from him. Inuyasha wanted to reach out and shout _don’t leave me_ , but he knew it was for the best.

 

“I will impose upon you no longer, then,” the demon Lord said quietly, and Inuyasha felt tears springing up in his eyes.

 

“I’m sorry,” he rasped out, trying to keep the tears out of his voice. He didn’t see the demon Lord’s eyes flash red with fury.

 

“Inuyasha,” Sesshoumaru said, as though the thought had just occurred to him, back still turned to the hanyou. “Do you remember when I asked you if you want to know what I like?”

 

Inuyasha was startled. Flashes of memory suddenly came back to him, of shouting angrily at the demon Lord in a drunken stupor, and of his wrists being captured expertly as he was held down. Inuyasha felt a blush rise to his cheeks. Those weren’t the words the youkai had used.

 

_Do you want to know what I get off on, Inuyasha?_

 

“Given time, I would have liked to get to know you and liked for you to get to know me,” Sesshoumaru said, turning to face him again, and his eyes were calm once again. “But since we are not to have that time…” he trailed off, and Inuyasha felt like the most awful asshole on the planet.

 

“I’m so sorry,” he blabbered. “If there was any way, if there was anything I could do… but I can’t-”

 

“When we go back to school, there will be many lies whispered about both of us,” the demon Lord continued as though Inuyasha hadn’t spoken. “If we are to never know more truth about each other after today, I want that we part knowing what we each really are.”

 

School… he hadn’t even thought about school, about what his friends would say when he told them their relationship was over. He couldn’t tell the real reason to anybody. What all would they assume? And worse still, what conclusions would everyone else draw? Nobody was going to believe that he was the one who called it off. He would forever be known as the hanyou who tried to date above his station, and was cast aside by the taiyoukai prince once he tired of him.

 

A breeze picked up Sesshoumaru’s hair lightly, making the shimmering strands dance.

 

“I came here tonight to ask you to visit my home with me,” the demon Lord said. The youkai had come all the way to see him, and instead of showing any kind of appreciation, he was breaking up with him. Inuyasha felt a lump settling in his throat. He choked on his reply.

 

“Little could have made me expect such a reception. But if this is to be the end, then come home with me anyway, Inuyasha,” Sesshoumaru said, voice soft and dark and honeyed. “Let us have this night. And when tomorrow comes, we will be as strangers.”

 

 _That_ was not what he had expected to hear. Inuyasha gaped at him in shock. “What? What are you talking about?”

 

The demon Lord was suddenly close to him again. Inuyasha flinched, though Sesshoumaru had made no move to touch him

 

“When we began this relationship, you promised to be mine, Inuyasha,” Sesshoumaru said, and predatory eyes didn’t miss the way Inuyasha’s cheeks coloured at the words. “And yet, there has been a façade between us – as there must be if a relationship is to find deep roots in order to blossom with time – but if it is to be wrenched from the ground in any case, let us at least drop the shroud for a night before we put it to death.”

 

The hanyou felt his breath hitch in his chest. Maybe it was that he’d suddenly awoken from sleep, but the world seemed to be spinning around him. Moonlight always did odd things to a demon’s senses; that was why there were more demon attacks on a full moon night than on any other. The moonbeam threw off their normally sharp perception, and made them disoriented. And today, it wasn’t just the night that was making his head spin.

 

Without realizing it, he had ended up with his back to a tree. It was past midnight, and the ground was covered in a thin layer of dew. When Inuyasha took an unconscious step back, his bare feet slipped in the mud, and he tripped over a root.

 

Sesshoumaru’s hand was on his arm in an instant to steady him. The demon Lord stepped closer and in the silent night, Inuyasha heard the sound of his boots squelching in the mud. Then he was too close again, that mouth leaning down to kiss him.

 

“Sesshoumaru…” Inuyasha began carefully, breathing fast. It was crazy that he was even considering this. Hadn’t he given his mother his word that he wouldn’t see Sesshoumaru anymore? Would he really be able to have just one night with him and then let it go at that? Wouldn’t it just make it that much harder to break up later?

 

Purple markings were very close to him now and he could make out that their edges were very faintly, almost unnoticeably, jagged. Had they always been like that?

 

“Inuyasha,” the demon lord interrupted him. “There isn’t any way you would change your mind, yes?”

 

Inuyasha shook his head quietly. No, there was no way. He’d given his mother his word.

 

“In that case,” Sesshoumaru murmured silkily, leaning down and capturing his lips. “We need have no fear of what we find. Should you or I be repulsed by the other, all the better for saying goodbye.”

 

It wasn’t a gentle kiss. The demon prince’s tongue ruthlessly plundered the hanyou’s mouth, as the taiyoukai ground their hips together, pushing the hanyou back against the tree. Inuyasha found his will and thoughts escaping him, overwhelmed with the scent and heady, addictive taste of the other youkai. The demon Lord’s youki was still free of its usual constraints, and Inuyasha felt it on his skin like an appendage, caressing and dominating his senses. Through the haze, it dimly occurred to Inuyasha that Sesshoumaru tasted slightly different today, an odd flavor in his mouth that he couldn’t put a name on. Soon, it got hard to breathe, and Inuyasha tried to push him away, but struggling against him was like struggling against a marble wall, and Inuyasha found that all he could do was surrender, and let the demon Lord have his way.

 

When Sesshoumaru pulled back, Inuyasha was erect and breathing hard. The taiyoukai stepped back slightly, and Inuyasha almost fell from the sudden loss of that hard body supporting him. Looking up at the demon lord, he saw the youkai’s lips stained red; he touched his own lips with shaking hands and came away with blood.

 

No, there was a way, Inuyasha thought, staring at his bloodstained fingers. There was a way that he could have one night with Sesshoumaru and be able to get on with his life. A way that would help him keep the promise he had so rashly given without thinking about it; in fact, it would _make sure_ he kept his promise, without giving him the choice of an alternative.

 

And that was if, in that time, Sesshoumaru was totally disgusted by what he was and what he wanted. Then the demon prince would not want to have anything to do with him again, and he would never be able to face the demon Lord again in any case. All Inuyasha would have to do was drop all the walls he kept around himself.

 

Time seemed to have slowed in the eerie night, as Inuyasha thought about what he was considering. Showing someone who he really was, all his most secret desires bared to someone whom he hadn’t really known for very long, and who he wasn’t going to know for much longer. Those things that he had kept even from his friends, from people he trusted the most.

 

Once Sesshoumaru saw the ugly, pathetic, sickening desires that he had always, _always_ kept well hidden, he would never want to even look at him again. Earlier, he had been worried about how he would ever bear to be in the same room with the demon Lord again; now the solution presented itself. He would lower himself so much in the demon Lord’s eyes, that he would never be able to get back up again.

 

Inuyasha took a deep, steadying breath as he came to his decision, and raised his eyes to meet the demon Lord’s. A shudder ran down his spine. There was an odd smile on Sesshoumaru’s face, and cast half in shadows by the trees and moonlight, he looked alien and angelic and evil. It was probably just a trick of the light, Inuyasha thought shakily.

 

“It’s – not pretty, what I am,” Inuyasha said haltingly. “And you’re beautiful. If I agree to come home with you tonight, it will only be to show you the worst of me. I don’t know how to – I don’t know if I can ask that of you-”

 

As he prepared to put all his secrets on the line, Inuyasha wondered if he was being totally selfish. True, the things that people who had known Sesshoumaru for a long time said weren’t entirely flattering, and by all accounts, it was Inuyasha who stood to lose the most if he did this. But Sesshoumaru had been a perfect gentleman to him, had done nothing but treat him with respect and kindness. And now, because it suited him, because he wanted to break up with him without even giving him a proper reason, did he have any right to subject the pristine demon Lord to this, to make him a party such dirty, depraved things?

 

“Let me be the judge of that,” Sesshoumaru said quietly, “Perhaps I would surprise you as well.”

 

He was being understanding and sweet as always, Inuyasha thought despairingly. Even now, when he, Inuyasha, was behaving so horribly, why did he have to be so perfect? Why couldn’t he have been justifiably pissed and said no?

“From the moment I met you,” Inuyasha said, speech slurring slightly as his cut lip stung in the cold air, “I knew there was more to you than you ever let on, and that everyone at school who pretends to know you, haven’t really got a clue. And if you still want me to go with you tonight-” Inuyasha took a deep breath. “I want you to promise me you won’t hold back either.”

 

 _Maybe that way, I’ll find at least a little something to dislike about you too_ , Inuyasha thought silently, as he watched his boyfriend’s stoic face as he considered his words. _Maybe it will give me something to hold on to, knowing you aren’t that fucking perfect._

 

Inuyasha was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t realize that the forest had gone suddenly very still. Not a leaf stirred as the breeze had abruptly died down. In the suddenly dead still night, Sesshoumaru’s eyes flashed red. “You may come to regret what you ask of me, Inuyasha,” he said, voice low and dark. “But you have my word.”

 

* * *

 

 

Inuyasha stumbled onto his knees on the balcony of Sesshoumaru’s room as the demon Lord transported them to the palace. His speed was dizzying on any good day, and today his mind wasn’t the steadiest to begin with.

 

He had only a second to look around at the ancient, semi-circular structure that was Sesshoumaru’s balcony, before the demon Lord led him inside.

 

Sesshoumaru’s room here was very different from his room back in the city. There was no delicate art, no careful balance of light and shadow, no sword hanging over the bed. The room itself was all rock and hardness and unyielding strength. At one end of the room was the four-poster bed swathed in silk sheets and soft furs. At each end of the bed, there lay an ornately carved wooden nightstand. The other far corner of the huge room was hidden in shadows, and Inuyasha could just make out the thick leg of what looked like some kind of an armchair.

 

The floor was lined with fur rugs. Inuyasha found that he couldn’t tear his eyes away from that fur. Instead of animal skin, they were demon skin rugs. Real demon skin, by the looks of it, the heads of the demons they were skinned from still attached, and their four limbs splayed.

 

He stared down at the tiger-demon rug in front of the bed, hypnotized by the merging, blending patterns. It seemed somehow sacrilegious to tread on it. There was a terrified, helpless expression on the demon’s face that Inuyasha found at once sickening and arousing. This wasn’t what he’d been expecting to find here. Vaguely, Inuyasha wondered if it was legal to have such items. Black boots entered his line of vision, stepping leisurely on the fur, on the remains of once proud demon warriors and Inuyasha trembled as he looked up at the demon Lord.

 

Sesshoumaru didn’t miss the spike in arousal in Inuyasha’s scent. Only a handful of people had seen this room, apart from his family. It wasn’t in keeping with the façade he kept up in the modern world. Though outwardly modern, there were wings in this palace that belonged to a different time, an older world that was more primal, and his room was one of those places. The dark, decadent feel of it was something that had frightened many helpless souls that he had brought to his bed, but it seemed Inuyasha found it to his liking. Plus, a faint scent of the debauchery that he had been enjoying with his harem of slaves earlier still hung in the air, but it was unlikely that a hanyou would be able to tell what the scent was.

 

 

“Inuyasha,” the demon Lord murmured in his deep, silky voice and Inuyasha stared at him with glazed eyes, hypnotized. “My Inuyasha,”

 

“D-did you kill them all?” Inuyasha asked, wetting his suddenly extremely dry lips, looking down at the rugs. “Are they all your kills?” On the other side of the bed was a large bear-demon rug, sprawled with that same terrified expression frozen for all eternity.

 

“Yes, they are,” Sesshoumaru replied.

 

Inuyasha breathed in sharply, eyes shifting involuntarily between the demon Lord’s feet on the rug, to his eyes. He wanted to say something in protest, but couldn’t find the words. Then Sesshoumaru stepped close to him, and he remembered that he wasn’t here to be the good little hanyou who liked only all the right things.

 

“That’s unbelievably freaking sexy,” he murmured hoarsely, leaning up to close his lips over the youkai’s.

 

He felt the demon Lord’s smirk on his mouth, and then he was yanked closer. Inuyasha shuddered as his bare feet landed on the rug. The fur was even softer than he’d been imagining; it left a tingling feeling in the soles of his feet. He looked down, and found his dirty feet leaving prints on the pristine rug.

 

“I’m sorry,” he gasped, jumping off.

 

Sesshoumaru laughed, low and dark, stepping forward to gather the hanyou in his arms once more, making him stumble back onto the rug. The demon Lord’s boot landed carelessly on the tiger fur’s neck and Inuyasha gasped, horrified at the spear of arousal going through him. He had come to terms with his own sick fantasies, he enjoyed pain himself, but when had he started getting off on others’ humiliation and pain and destruction?

 

Sesshoumaru pushed him onto the bed and Inuyasha sank into the impossibly soft mattress. His arms came up behind him to support him, and landed on more furs. There were razor sharp teeth at his neck, but he couldn’t help but look over his shoulder at the fur blanket. There was an odd, heady, scent in the room that Inuyasha couldn’t name; it was slightly bitter and sharp and musky. It should have smelled terrible, but instead it smelled intoxicating. He swallowed carefully and felt the edge of those fangs graze his skin. He was suddenly aware of being here in just his night clothes – a simple haori and hakama that were once white, but were now yellowing slightly. He had never really cared about that kind of thing, but before the extravagance of Sesshoumaru’s palace, he felt like pauper.

 

A tongue reached out to lick carefully at his pulse which was beating a mile a minute now. The demon Lord’s unleashed youkai crackled against skin like warm electricity. There was a darkness and abandon in his aura and his movements that Inuyasha hadn’t seen before. It seemed Sesshoumaru was taking his promise of being open and uninhibited seriously, although, truth be told, it was frightening Inuyasha a little. Is this what predators did right before they maimed and killed their prey, Inuyasha wondered a little hysterically. Did any of the demons who were just heads and fur now feel this way right before they were destroyed?

 

 

 

But he was just freaking himself out because of some room decor, Inuyasha thought, trying to remain practical. It was probably just a rich-guy thing - what would he, Inuyasha, know about that anyway - and he was the one who had insisted Sesshoumaru not hold back anymore. What sense did it make to whine about it now that he was getting to see what he'd asked for?

 

 

His haori was torn from his body violently, and Inuyasha hissed, the fabric pulling and stinging him. Sesshoumaru didn’t seem to care, giving the same treatment to his hakama till the hanyou was naked and exposed to the cold air in the room. There was no heater, no electrical appliances in this room. Old fashioned torches on the walls provided light and the cold from the rock walls leached into his hanyou body. His half-erect cock glistened lewdly with pre-cum.

 

Inuyasha reached up to disrobe his lover and found his wrists grabbed and slammed over his head.

 

The half demon gasped and stared up at Sesshoumaru. The demon Lord was leaning over him, half his weight on him. The silvery silk of his robes was brushing coolly against his over-heated cock. Inuyasha fidgeted slightly feeling vulnerable and odd being naked in the strange room with his boyfriend still immaculately dressed.

 

“Wh-what areyou-“

 

A small, punishing bite on his neck and Inuyasha shut up.

 

Sesshoumaru looked down at the hanyou in his grasp, the absinthe still running high in his blood. The flickering light from his danced on Inuyasha’s lovely, pale neck, now marked with a hickey. Clawed hands landed on Inuyasha’s exposed neck, rough fingers on the soft skin as they closed lightly.

 

Inuyasha’s eyes darkened even more. It turned out, it was easier to let go than he had thought. Once he allowed himself to not hide from the youkai, the truth spilled out of his mouth without his permission.

 

“Yes, tighter,” he moaned, squirming against the weight of the youkai on top of him. His own erect cock pushed against the demon Lord’s aroused length through his clothes.

 

Sesshoumaru’s eyes widened slightly, pulsing red unconsciously. “What are you doing, hanyou?” he whispered.

 

Inuyasha met his eyes calmly, arms and throat perfectly relaxed in his grasp. “I’m showing you who I am,” he said hoarsely. “And you are too, I guess,” he added mockingly. “I’m ‘hanyou’ now, am I? Just a dirty little half-breed.”

 

Sesshoumaru’s face showed no remorse, though golden eyes flashed momentarily with anger.

 

Inuyasha laughed softly in his grasp. “Such a fucking hypocrite, pretending to be all high and mighty when really, you think exactly what those other idiots are thinking.”

 

His wrists were suddenly released, along with his throat, and Sesshoumaru reached back and backhanded him across the mouth. Inuyasha’s head snapped to the side painfully. Eyes wide, Inuyasha slowly turned his head back towards the demon Lord. Blood trickled out the side of his mouth, and one side of his face was throbbing with pain.

 

“You have no idea what I think, half-breed,” the demon Lord said, voice deceptively calm despite the cold anger in his eyes. “And you _will not_ disrespect me.”

 

Inuyasha smirked up at him impudently, even though the movement made his face hurt. His wrists were still above his head, where the demon Lord had left them, and Inuyasha made no attempt to use them. He was realizing that the dirty insult that had been the bane of his existence all his life was just making him hotter when Sesshoumaru said it. He bucked his hips against the youkai, grinding against the demon Lord’s erection.

 

“Does it feel good?” Inuyasha whispered, looking up at the other man through darkened eyes, pupils dilated with arousal. “I can feel how hard you’ve gotten. Does my pain get you off, Sesshoumaru?”

 

Sesshoumaru didn’t respond; Inuyasha brought his arms under him and leaned up. When the demon Lord made no move to restrain him, he grabbed the hand that had slapped him and brought it to his lips. He softly kissed the knuckles that had made him bleed and still had a bit of his blood on it.

 

“I like it too, you know,” Inuyasha said in between kisses, holding the demon Lord’s inscrutable gaze. “I like the pain…as long as it comes from you.”

 

Sesshoumaru snatched his hand away from the hanyou’s lips, breathing slightly heavily, despite himself. He could feel the boy’s saliva wet and cold on his skin. He’d been pleased when the little half-breed had fallen so beautifully in his trap, just like a lamb led to the lion’s den. But now the lamb was bowing down and presenting its neck to be devoured, and wasn’t it a little too much? Even prey deserved a fighting chance, after all.

 

“You know not what you ask for,” the demon Lord said, voice turning guttural in flashes as his demon that was trying to come to the fore. “You bring upon yourself that which you do not understand.” Sesshoumaru leaned away from the hanyou, freeing him from his weight which was pinning him down so far. He caught hold of Inuyasha’s wrist and brought it before the hanyou’s eyes. Then, holding his gaze, he cut the hanyou’s wrist, in the exact spot he had earlier when the hanyou had been drunk in his home. He watched the hanyou’s eyes widen with realization. “Don’t invite this darkness, Inuyasha. Fight. Fight me now, while I still allow it.”

 

The demon lord watched with satisfaction as the boy freed his hand from his grasp. But instead of taking the chance to get up and out of the bed as he should have done, Inuyasha brought the bloodied appendage to his mouth and smeared the blood on his lips.

 

“Dirty blood, isn’t that what you aristocrats call this?” Inuyasha whispered huskily, tasting the red liquid on his tongue. “Filthy half-breeds we are, no better than animals to you.” Inuyasha grabbed him by the front of his silver robes, staining the priceless garments red, and pulled him back over him, falling back on the bed. “But it looks like you’re aroused by this filthy half-blood-” Inuyasha’s eyelashes lowered, half-concealing the dark pupils dilated from arousal. “-so come on. Why’d you stop? Do whatever. Show me my place.”

 

Sesshoumaru’s eyes pulsed red as he allowed himself to be manhandled by the hanyou. Silver hair fell around them like a curtain as he braced himself over the suicidal little idiot.

 

“Inuyasha…” he murmured one final time in warning.

 

Inuyasha chuckled hoarsely, the metallic taste of his own blood in his mouth. “I can’t fight you, Sesshoumaru. You can crush me like a bug and yet, for some reason, you want to fuck me. I can’t tell which one of us is more twisted.”

 

Sesshoumaru smiled ferally, eyes drugged with pleasure. The little shit was provoking him, provoking his punishment. And Sesshoumaru gave it readily, closing clawed fingers around that slim little throat.

 

Inuyasha relaxed back into the mattress, his face mirroring the pleasure Sesshoumaru himself felt. It was all too good. The innocent, submissive, debauched expression on the half-demon’s face was bring out his darkness. And it mattered not anymore that the half-breed may not have the strength to bear the consequence of stoking his desires tonight.

 

Sesshoumaru squeezed his throat tightly, and bent down to kiss the bloodstained mouth, pressing the boy down into his mattress with his full weight. To his credit, Inuyasha tried valiantly to respond even as the air was squeezed out of his lungs with his weight and out his wind-pipe with his hand. His tongue feebly tried to wrestle with his, before it gave up, letting the demon Lord explore his mouth as he pleased. Well-muscled legs, now weak with the lack of oxygen, twitched feebly around his hips, as the demon Lord ground his own clothed length against Inuyasha’s precum slicked naked one. The hanyou’s fluids left big wet stains on the silver clothing. Sesshoumaru enjoyed the body under him writhing as much as it was able, as his tongue played with Inuyasha’s in the hanyou’s mouth.

 

The demon Lord felt the hanyou’s muscles bunching together under him, ready to cum, and he let go, releasing the pressure on the hanyou’s throat, while at the same time, raising himself off his hips.

 

A cry of frustration escaped Inuyasha’s now sore throat as his imminent release was denied him. Unbearably aroused eyes looked up at him, begging for release, as Inuyasha panted for breath, and Sesshoumaru smiled down cruelly at him. Yes, the hanyou had dug his own grave. This night was going to go exactly as Sesshoumaru wanted and the hanyou no longer had any say in the matter.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 **A/N:** Ok now I just have to ask here: could _anybody_ have resisted Sess’s sneaky sexy manipulations here without totally dropping their panties like Inuyasha? =^.^=

 

Just letting you know that a completely decadent, perverted, lemon-to-end-all-lemons is coming up in the next chapter. I think I’ve made it clear what direction it’s heading in, so steer clear if you’re not into _very_ explicit dirty pervy lemonyness. Specific warnings will be up at the beginning of the chapter.

 

Also, did you read the chapter in the dark? Did it make it more enjoyable?

 

Please review and let me know what you think ^.^


	12. Black and Deep Desires

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you all for the feedback ^.^ I really appreciate it

**Chapter 12 – Black and Deep Desires**

**_“Stars, hide your fires;_ **

**_Let not light see_ **

**_my black and deep desires.”_ **

**_  
―[William Shakespeare](https://www.goodreads.com/author/show/947.William_Shakespeare), [Macbeth](https://www.goodreads.com/work/quotes/1896522)_ **

 

“Do you want me to beg?” Inuyasha asked, looking up at Sesshoumaru through impossibly long lashes.  He saw the way the demon Lord’s eyes darkened, and he smirked.

 

Inuyasha reached down and grabbed himself shamelessly. “Please fuck me, oh great Lord Sesshoumaru,” he panted, voice sugary sweet.

 

The demon Lord’s eyes turned from aroused to angry. And he may have imagined it, but Inuyasha thought he saw a hint of amusement.

 

Instead of pushing his hand away like Inuyasha had expected, the demon Lord got off of him completely to sit next to him on the bed. There was the rustle of silk as the demon Lord raised one knee up and casually rested his elbow on it.

 

“If you want to finish this yourself, then come on, give me a show, Inuyasha,” he said, voice dark and amused. Dark silver silk glowed dully in the poor light. Golden eyes trailed down lewdly to where the naked hanyou was holding his cock.

 

Despite himself, Inuyasha felt a blush rising to his cheeks, as he was suddenly reminded of the fact that he was the only one who was naked. He did _not_ want to give the bastard a show.

 

But he also did not want to get blue balls.

 

So he pumped himself hesitantly, once.

 

It felt good; kami-sama, it felt good. Inuyasha almost stopped breathing; golden eyes closed of their own accord as he threw his head back. Even the one stroke felt like it could take him straight to heaven after the torture the demon Lord had put him through.

 

But when his eyes opened, they landed on the lazily reclining demon Lord, watching him almost indifferently, and Inuyasha paused. His eyes fell on the Lord’s hand resting carelessly upon his knee, the light glinting off his claws, and highlighting the deep purple strips on his wrists and forearms. They trailed down to his rich robes, tied together perfectly with the golden obi.

 

Dammit all to hell, but he wanted Sesshoumaru to touch him.

 

Large, pleading golden eyes looked up at Sesshoumaru. When the demon Lord didn’t budge, he licked his dry lips.

 

Shuffling over on his elbows, he raised his face up almost to the demon Lord’s lips. The demon Lord allowed it.

 

Inuyasha sat up almost completely too. His skin was hot against the cool silk still enveloping the demon Lord, and he leaned up the rest of the distance and pressed his lips to the demon Lords.

 

Sesshoumaru allowed the kiss, but did not return it. Eager but hesitant lips pressed up against impossibly soft ones for a moment, but withdrew when it wasn’t returned. Inuyasha raised his eyes to his face to see what he was thinking, but his face was unreadable as always.

 

“Is it because I’m hanyou?” Inuyasha asked softly. “Is that why you won’t touch me properly?”

 

Sesshoumaru said nothing; just watched him. Inuyasha drew even closer to the demon Lord so he was almost in his lap. His hands reached out and boldly roamed over his covered haori and gold obi.

 

“How will you ever show me my place with these in the way?” Inuyasha asked, his hands boldly roaming over Sesshoumaru’s clothed chest and his golden obi. “Get them off.”

 

“It seems I allow you too much leeway, hanyou,” Sesshoumaru mused, though he did nothing to deter Inuyasha’s touch. He ran a clawed hand up one exposed thigh as his tongue languidly licked the faint taste of Inuyasha’s lips on his.

 

Inuyasha suppressed a shiver as those claws played with his already over-sensitive skin. It was good that the demon Lord was touching him, but those claws didn’t exactly feel nice.

 

Then the claws sliced his skin and Inuyasha hissed, looking down at the cut that had been made on his thigh.

 

Sesshoumaru touched a clawed finger to the wound he’d made, and smeared the blood. “Half-breed blood on my bed,” he said, amused. “That is certainly a first.”

 

“You can spill as much of it as you like, so long as you fuck me, youkai,” Inuyasha growled, pride rankling a bit from being called a half-breed, even as his cock enthusiastically approved of the term. Deciding that enough was enough, he reached down to Sesshoumaru’s obi, fully intending to slice it to ribbons.

 

His neck was caught in clawed fingers and golden eyes widened as he was suddenly held an arm’s length from the youkai.

 

“Whatever makes you think I need to fuck you to show you your place?” Sesshoumaru murmured, amused and infuriated at the half-breed’s nerve. First, the hanyou dared give him permission to spill his worthless blood, and then he thought he had any right to undress him.

 

“What do you think your place is, half-breed?” he asked languorously, with that smile that was all fangs and unspeakable evil. Inuyasha’s eyes had widened from the pressure on his airway, and his mouth was opening and closing soundlessly. The hand on Inuyasha’s throat squeezed, cutting off Inuyasha’s air. “What is it that you think you deserve from me?”

 

Inuyasha opened his mouth to answer but found it too dry. Nervously, he wet his lips, staring hypnotized into the eyes of the taiyoukai. His hands twitched at his sides, itching to push the youkai back to get his air back, but somehow, he remained still, and forced himself to speak.

 

“I- I don’t know –” he managed to choke out.

 

Sesshoumaru chuckled and eased the pressure on his airway, though his hand remained wrapped around Inuyasha’s throat. Inuyasha gasped in welcome breaths of air, remaining still with the instinct of a prey caught in a predator’s deadly grasp.

 

“Shall I decide then?” the demon Lord mused, squeezing a little almost carelessly. “Shall I do with you what I want?”

 

Another throb of arousal went through Inuyasha’s body, and he swallowed gingerly.

 

“Yes,” he whispered hoarsely, Adam’s apple bobbing against the hand at his throat. Unconsciously, he rubbed his thighs together with his swollen cock in between them. “Yes, do what you want with me.”

 

Golden eyes darkened, turned red. Purple strips elongated, became jagged. Inuyasha stared with his mouth open. Sesshoumaru smiled. Inuyasha felt more afraid than he had yet.

 

“I believe I will play with my new toy for a while,” Sesshoumaru said thoughtfully.

 

Inuyasha swallowed nervously. “P-play?”

 

Sesshoumaru’s head cocked slightly to the side innocently. “Isn’t that what you wanted…Inuyasha? To learn your place. To be my plaything…”

 

Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak but the words got stuck in his throat.

 

“N-no,” he stammered, blinking the daze out of his eyes. “That’s not what I-“

 

“But that is what you said,” Sesshoumaru interrupted silkily. “And we must be careful what we wish for.”

 

Wind blew in from the open balcony. The fire from the torches flickered and shadows deepened on Sesshoumaru’s face.

 

“First,” said Sesshoumaru, picking Inuyasha up by his throat. Inuyasha gasped, struggling in the grip but his legs couldn’t find any purchase. He flailed, holding the gaze of the amused Lord holding him aloft. “Beds are for equals,” Sesshoumaru whispered harshly. “Your place, Inuyasha, is on the floor.”

 

Inuyasha gasped as he was dropped on the carpeted ground. There it was again; the demon skin rug with the demon’s face frozen in terror. The softness of it revolted and allured him; he swore to ask him about it one day if he ever got the chance, but he had no intention of ending up there beside it. Before he could gather his wits enough to run, a booted foot landed on his chest pushing him down.

 

Inuyasha looked up at the youkai. Sesshoumaru’s hair was fanning slightly around him. His eyes were gold bleeding red. There was a smirk on those perfect lips that had kissed him so sweetly. Inuyasha stared, hypnotized. This was the monster, this was the being everyone had warned him against. He had to get away-

 

Sesshoumaru let him struggle silently under his foot till the hanyou lay back exhausted. Then he leaned forward, putting some of his weight on the crushed chest, making Inuyasha groan. 

 

“I think you’ve earned the right to give my boots a good cleaning, Inuyasha,” Sesshoumaru whispered softly. Inuyasha looked up at him disbelievingly. Sesshoumaru sat down on the edge of the bed and rested one elbow on his knee lazily, idly crushing the hanyou under his feet. “Lick them.”

 

The pressure let up enough to allow the hanyou to sit up. His eyes darted towards the open balcony door.

 

Sesshoumaru’s poison whip lashed out and wrapped around Inuyasha’s throat tightly. The delicate flesh of his throat started to sizzle from the most potent poison in the world, and Inuyasha screamed.

 

The whip loosened slightly, allowing the hanyou to breathe. Frantic hands reached up to see what damage the whip had done, and Inuyasha looked up at the demon Lord with wild eyes. “What the fuck was that?” he whispered. “Do you have poison in your veins?”

 

Sesshoumaru’s smile widened.

 

“I will not repeat myself, hanyou.”

 

Inuyasha looked up at the youkai hatefully, but there was no time to think on it further. The whip tightened in warning and Inuyasha hissed, lowering his head in submission.

 

The boots were in front of him. Hesitantly, he stuck his tongue out and licked.

 

He immediately gagged. The taste of salt and mud and dirt overwhelmed him. He raised his head up to cough and the whip lashed down on his bare back. Inuyasha screamed, lowering his head again, grabbing the right boot and licking it again.

 

The taste was more bearable now. He didn’t feel like he would puke.

 

“The hanyou has found his place,” Sesshoumaru whispered softly. Inuyasha shuddered, cringing from the truth in the words. This was the substance of his fantasies; this was what he would have jacked off to if he’d had the nerve to even imagine it. But even in his wildest fantasies, he had never thought that Sesshoumaru could really do this to him, or more – that it would make him feel like this – it was revolting and hateful and infuriating. It wasn’t saccharine sweet like the pure pleasure he felt when he imagined degradation in the safety of his home with his hand on his cock. It was better than that.

 

Inuyasha continued the activity for he didn’t know how long. If he paused even for a moment, that whip would lash down on his back without remorse. So, he continued, licking every inch of that leather, pausing only to wet his mouth as the leather dried out his mouth. He was sure he had swallowed some of the grime, and the thought revolted him, turned his stomach. But one glance up at the demon Lord brought him back to his task. His cock was at half-mast, having lost some of its painful hardness, but the languid, prolonged arousal had a different pleasure of its own, and not one that Inuyasha was familiar with; when he jacked off, he always made himself come.

 

When Inuyasha was confident both boots were spotlessly clean, he sat up on his heels, somehow confident he wouldn’t be punished for doing so, and he wasn’t wrong. The demon Lord watched him with cruelly pleased eyes, watching the natural submission that seemed to have blossomed so beautifully under the whip. The hanyou had internalized his task, instead of just doing it to get it over with. He made it his job, no longer caring whether or not he would be punished for stopping – he had come to enjoy it.

 

The demon Lord spread his knees a little, leaning one elbow on his knee and beckoned the kneeling hanyou closer like a dog. Inuyasha shuffled closer without protest, dazed, hypnotized eyes locked with the taiyoukai’s.

 

Sesshoumaru looked down with cruel amusement in his eyes. Those rose-pink lips were stained with the black polish of his boots. He reached down and brushed one clawed thumb over the smudges.

 

“Dirty little bitch,” he mused, and Inuyasha shuddered from the heavy voice and the degrading words.

 

Blindly, he reached up to press against those lips that were so close to his.

 

Sesshoumaru chuckled and grabbed a fistful of his hair. “Do you think I would touch those dirty lips, soiled with the muck from my boots?”

 

Hurt flashed in Inuyasha’s eyes, and he tried moving his head out of the demon Lord’s grasp, but Sesshoumaru held fast. He snapped his fingers with his other hand. Inuyasha stilled, vaguely wondering what he was doing.

 

Hanyou eyes widened as a young demon boy entered. He had beautiful dark curly hair, and he wore only a loin-cloth. On his bare upper-body,  two large, heavy looking chains were draped cross-wise. His skin shone in the torch-light as he entered and bowed low before the demon Lord.

 

Sesshoumaru had allowed a stranger to witness him naked, on his knees at his feet, Inuyasha thought. The spell was broken and Inuyasha suddenly struggled violently in his grasp.

 

Sesshoumaru was about to give his orders to the slave, when he was forced to pause to handle the half-demon. Turning his attention back to the struggling hanyou, Sesshoumaru grabbed him by the throat and slammed him on the bed.

 

Inuyasha bucked and kicked out at him, mindless of the pressure it put on his captured throat. The demon Lord was one thing, but there wasn’t any way he was allowing others to witness his humiliation.

 

“What has you so disquieted all of sudden, hanyou?” the demon lord asked, penetrating golden eyes looking calmly down into wild ones. He was straddling the hanyou’s hips, and shifted his grip from Inuyasha’s throat to pinning his hands above his head.

 

Inuyasha struggled harder for a moment, not bothering to answer, but the demon Lord subdued him with his weight, and Inuyasha snarled in defeat, finally meeting those eyes defiantly.

 

“Y-you had a _stranger_ witness my – my _shame_ ,” he whispered viciously.

 

Sesshoumaru cocked his head to the side, the hanyou’s wrists pinned above his head carelessly, not comprehending for a moment. Inuyasha bucked under him fruitlessly.

 

“The boy!” he hissed, eyes darting towards the slave still bowed on his knee.

 

Sesshoumaru’s eyes lit up with understanding and he chuckled, and Inuyasha’s breath caught at the – surely unintentional – warmth in them.

 

Without tearing his eyes from Inuyasha’s, Sesshoumaru murmured a command. The slave hastened forward, head bowed low. Inuyasha heard his chains jangle softly in the night.

 

Still holding Inuyasha’s eyes, Sesshoumaru let go of Inuyasha’s wrists in favour of straightening up on his seat on the hanyou’s hips. Then he reached out and backhanded the slave across the mouth lightly. The boy collapsed on the stone floor without a sound or a reaction. A moment later, he came back to his knees and bowed his head before the demon Lord again. There was the soft _drip_ of blood from the corner of his mouth hitting the stone floor.

 

Inuyasha watched horrified, hating himself for the heat spreading to his loins despite the pity in his heart for the boy’s plight. He turned his hate on the demon Lord instead, turning fiery eyes up at him.

 

“Is that supposed to make me feel better?” he snarled.

 

Sesshoumaru smirked, grinding against the hanyou’s erect cock. “It would seem so, half-breed.”

 

But Inuyasha’s eyes kept darting towards the kneeling boy. Sesshoumaru heaved an imperceptible sigh.

 

“He is not a servant, Inuyasha,” he clarified. “He is a slave. You may as well take askance at the closet.”

 

Inuyasha blushed bright red at this description of another person right in front of him, glancing apologetically at the servant – no, slave. But the boy’s face may as well have been carved from wood for all the expression upon it.

 

Still, he couldn’t help letting out a relieved breath when Sesshoumaru murmured a few words to him and dismissed the boy with a gesture.

 

In the moments that Inuyasha sank back into the mattress, relieved, Sesshoumaru began to undo his obi. The hanyou didn’t struggle; things were finally starting to look up.

 

The gold silk slipped free like water, and Inuyasha’s eyes stood riveted on the expanse of pale skin that became visible as the silver robes came undone. Then his eyes widened as the demon Lord looped one end over two of the stumps of the four-poster bed, and tied his wrists up above his head before he could bring himself to protest. As Inuyasha raised his head up to test his bonds, Sesshoumaru reached inside a drawer on the nightstand and brought out a silken rope, doing the same to his ankles, tying him spread-eagled to the bed. As violently as Inuyasha tugged and pulled, neither the obi, nor the rope would give, even though the bed shook.

 

Just then, the slave boy entered again, kneeling on the floor near Sesshoumaru’s bed, holding up a tray with two glasses and a large bottle of liquor above his bowed head. Sesshoumaru took the bottle without looking at him, and Inuyasha tried to catch the boy’s eyes. But the slave never looked up, his face unsurprised, and face expressionless as he placed the tray on the nightstand, bowing out unobtrusively.

 

Sesshoumaru sat on Inuyasha’s stomach, steel-muscled thighs resting threateningly against fragile ribs. Inuyasha felt the hardness of those thighs as they brushed against his ribs when he took in panicked deep breaths. The demon Lord uncorked the bottle and leisurely poured it over Inuyasha’s mouth and face.

 

Inuyasha sputtered, turning his head this way and that to get away from the liquid. It only made some of it go up his nose. Inuyasha’s eyes widened as his airway burned. Uncaring of his discomfort, Sesshoumaru pinched the hanyou’s nose closed and poured it down his throat.

 

Inuyasha gulped it down hurriedly, risking choking on it if he didn’t co-operate. He could feel it burning his throat and insides.

 

“Demon whiskey,” Sesshoumaru said, settling back on Inuyasha’s stomach and taking a sip himself, directly from the bottle. “Aged a thousand years. I believe it did an adequate job of cleaning out that dirty mouth. Though I’m afraid you may feel the effects of it momentarily.”

 

Inuyasha looked up at him hatefully, even as his head began to spin, stomach turning against that horrible taste.

 

A sliver of fear went up his spine as the demon Lord gulped down the almost full bottle like water. Alcohol brought out the worst in even the most honourable men, and Sesshoumaru wasn’t the best to begin with. When he looked back at Inuyasha, his eyes were intoxicated, and he shuffled up on Inuyasha’s body to settle on his chest. There was a crash as Sesshoumaru carelessly threw the crystal bottle over his shoulder on the rock floor.

 

Inuyasha gasped for breath as his chest took the full brunt of Sesshoumaru’s body weight.

 

The demon Lord’s clothing had come undone in the absence of the obi, and he shrugged out of the haori. He opened the folds of his hakama and freed his cock. Inuyasha looked at it almost cross-eyed where he was lying; his eyes widened at the size of it. Precum was leaking out of the head, and Sesshoumaru took it in his hand, gently brushing his thumb over it.

 

“Open your mouth, Inuyasha,” he ordered lazily.

 

He raised himself up on his knees over Inuyasha’s face, and Inuyasha took in a much-needed deep breath from his suddenly freed chest. He closed his mouth and turned his head to the side.

 

Clawed fingers caressed his face gently, and wrenched his head back in place. “Your cock is straining, Inuyasha. You want this. Now open your mouth.”

 

Inuyasha gasped, as his eyes clouded over with desire. He didn’t, he didn’t want this, he told himself.

 

But he shut his eyes tightly and opened his mouth, none-the-less.

 

Instead of having the cock he was expecting, Inuyasha found something metal being placed inside his open mouth. His eyes snapped open to find Sesshoumaru tying a ring-gag in place, holding the hanyou’s mouth open forcibly. Inuyasha tried to struggle, but found that it may break his fangs, so he stilled.

 

Slowly, Sesshoumaru inserted his cock in his mouth. It didn’t fit more than half the length, and Sesshoumaru withdrew himself languidly, enjoying the feel of the rough tongue on the sensitive underside of his cock.  

 

Inuyasha tried to keep his eyes shut, but the feeling of the heavy mass on his face while he was held completely immobile made him feel like he might suffocate, so he opened them to look up at his captor.

 

The sight wasn’t what he’d been expecting. Sesshoumaru was as fair all over as his face and neck, and over his hips, purple strips extended down to his crotch. Lean muscle undulated in the torchlight, as he moved himself over the captive hanyou’s face, and Inuyasha thought, against his will, that even in the middle of the depraved act he was committing, the demon Lord still looked beautiful and regal and graceful as an angel.

 

His panic subsided slightly as the cock in his mouth wasn’t painful or even very uncomfortable. Sesshoumaru wasn’t forcing his way in, wasn’t hurting him like Inuyasha knew very well he could. And what was more, magenta eye-lids were lowered over golden eyes, as Sesshoumaru gave into the pleasure he was feeling, and Inuyasha found he couldn’t look away.

 

Then golden eyes suddenly opened, and looked down in his. There was no mocking in them, no scorn, only a drugged pleasure, and Inuyasha found himself swirling his tongue over the cock in his mouth, wringing a small gasp of surprise from the demon Lord.

 

A tender hand reached down and caressed his hair, and Sesshoumaru began to slowly push himself in deeper, feeling Inuyasha gagging a little, but the little throat opening up before him.

 

Inuyasha blinked his eyes quickly, the room suddenly swimming before his eyes. The demon alcohol was showing its effects, and he was sure he would have found the large cock more difficult to take if the drink hadn’t been relaxing his muscles and his inhibitions.

 

Unconsciously, he pulled at his tied-up hands, not to push the demon Lord away, but to pull him closer. Sesshoumaru seemed to have understood, and he shuffled forward slightly with his knees next to Inuyasha’s head on the bed, and went even deeper in Inuyasha’s mouth, finally hilting himself.

 

Saliva ran down the corners of Inuyasha’s open mouth, but the hanyou didn’t care. His eyes were on the golden eyes above him, on the way they lay open and naked, showing, for once, what the demon Lord was thinking and feeling.

 

Inuyasha raised his head up slightly, even though it strained his neck and swallowed the cock impossibly deeper, forcing those golden eyes to widen in surprise, and causing the demon Lord to moan softly against his will.

 

There was a flash of green in the corner of his eyes, and Inuyasha found one of his hands was free of the minding. Sesshoumaru’s lowered his hand from where his whip had cut his obi. Inuyasha grasped his straining cock with his one free hand, and began to pump as Sesshoumaru’s pace in his mouth increased.

 

Strong, lean calf muscles strained against their bindings, and Inuyasha spurted his cum just as he felt Sesshoumaru cumming down his throat.

 

He barely felt it when Sesshoumaru undid the ring gag and freed his bound limbs. He stayed almost frozen as he’d been tied up till Sesshoumaru pulled him closer and kissed him with unexpected tenderness.

 

He moaned at the feel of the demon Lord’s naked skin against his, rubbing up against the demon lord’s chest and stomach delightedly. He thought he felt a smirk against his lips as Sesshoumaru reached over and pulled the fur blankets over them.

 

Inuyasha let out a sigh, muscles he didn’t know he’d been tensing suddenly finding relief. He hadn’t realized how cold it was till he felt the warmth of the fur. His alcohol addled brain saw nothing wrong with allowing him to snuggled the furs against his face, while shamelessly cuddling against the demon Lord.

 

“Not right,” Inuyasha murmured, eyes already falling closed. “Stupid furs... hunting the defenceless…mmhm so comfortable…”

 

Next to him, Sesshoumaru chuckled, pulling the exhausted drunk hanyou close.

 

“I don’t hunt, Inuyasha,” he told him, although he knew there was a good chance the boy would not be remembering any of this tomorrow.

 

Eyes heavy with slumber opened half-way to glare levelly at the demon Lord. “Waddhyuu mean ya don’ hunt?” Inuyasha slurred. “You told me… your kills…”

 

 “I do not hunt,” Sesshoumaru repeated. Listening to that deep, rumbling voice, Inuyasha felt his eyes falling shut.

 

“They are demons, my enemies, not animals,” Sesshoumaru said, idly brushing sweaty bangs from Inuyasha’s forehead.

 

Golden eyes opened part way again. “Fuckin’ cruel…” Inuyasha murmured, “Honourable warriors… deserve better…”

 

Sesshoumaru made an almost unobtrusive gesture with his free hand that wasn’t occupied with cuddling Inuyasha, and the torch light suddenly went out, plunging the chamber in darkness and moonlight. Inuyasha sighed happily, snuggling closer to the demon Lord.

 

“It is not my fault they do not heed warnings,” Sesshoumaru told him lightly. “I told them I would skin them alive.”

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning, Inuyasha woke up in his own bed in his own house, covered in bruises and buck naked.

 

* * *

 

 

 **A/N:** So, did the lemon make up for the cliff-hanger in the last chapter? Please comment and let me know what you think. ^.^

 

 

 

 


End file.
